Tal y como debio ser
by CeledrianMoon -Kampanita
Summary: Decir te amo no es suficiente!...Usagi pasa por un sufrimiento terrible, algo que no sabe si soportara...su pasado y futuro ahora estan con ella compartiendo el dolor...ahora son una tal y como debio ser desde el principio...TERMINADO
1. Desencarnada

Usagi estaba sumida en la desolación, preguntandose a cada momento el por qué de su suerte. Sus manos sangraban cada vez màs debido a los vidrios del marco roto de su foto con Mamoru, los apretaba fuertemente encajandoselos cada vez más tratando asi de apasiguar el dolor que sentia por dentro, aun que todo esto se mostraba inutil ante todo aquel sufrimiento que sentia; las lagrimas para ese momento ya incontables habian bañado aun más su rostro...

_¿Cuanto tiempo habia pasado, desde que habia regresado?... _

No lo sabia, el tiempo se habia detenido en el momento en que lo vio

_Mañana es mi cumpleaños, asi que voy a ver que planea Mamoru jiji...ultimamente esta raro y me ha evitado seguramente no quiere que descubra que planea_ – iba pensando Usagi mientras subia al elevador, mientras caminaba por el pasillo la alegria cada vez era mayor, no se podia imaginar que sorpresa el le daria, tenia que ser algo muy bueno por su actitud, sumida en esos pensamientos llego hasta el departamento de Mamoru disponiendose a tocar la puerta más se dio cuenta para su sorpresa que esta se encontraba abierta.

Usagi- Es un despistado, como se le ocurre dejar entre abierta la puerta.

Empujo la puerta y entro dirijiendose a la sala, màs Mamoru no estaba ahi solo habia una camisa y un cinturon botados

Usagi-De cuando aquí Mamoru es tan desordenado con sus cosas, acaso se sentira mal

Al llegar este pensamiento a su cabeza Usagi se dirigio rapidamente al dormitorio de Mamoru, cuando llego giro muy depacio la manija de la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible por si el se encontraba descansando, lo que menos queria era molestarlo y más si se encontraba mal .

Pero al abrir la puerta se llevo la sorpresa màs desagradable de su vida, estaba en lo correcto ahi se encontraba Mamoru màs no estaba durmiendo, ni tampoco estaba enfermo y mucho menos se encontraba solo, si no que estaba en compañía de una chica de cabellos rojisos que Usagi parecia conocer, sí claro que la conocia era Melissa, la amigita que Mamoru habia conseguido en su viaje a Estado Unidos, ella presentia que habia algo entre ellos más el siempre lo nego diciendo que solo era amistad, como era posible que el hombre que màs amaba en el mundo estuvira ahi con otra, no podia creer que la persona que tantas veces le habia dicho que la amaba estuviera en la misma cama en la que estuvo ella pero ahora con otra...

_Debe ser una pesadillla, en cualquier momento despertare y se sentire como una tonta _

No podia hacer ni decir nada estaba shokeada por lo que sus ojos veian y sus oidos escuchaban, solo veia a los dos cuerpos moverse llenos de pasion exalando gemidos de placer, ninguno de ellos notando su presencia...hasta que algo la hizo reaccionar, algo que la irio mucho màs que lo que ya habia visto

Melissa- Mamo...ruu, dimmee que me amaass como yo a tiii...ahh

En ese momento el solo era llevado por la pasion, en ese instante le daba igual decirle lo que sea aun que no fuera real

Mamoru- Siii...

Melissa- Me amas...ah

Mamoru- Si si, te amooo...ahah

_Qué? comó que la amaba ?, y ella?, el le habia dicho que la amaba? _Al escuchar eso sintio como si un torrente la envolviera y millones de flechas atravesaran su cuerpo, llevando en ellas el veneno de cada palabra que el habia pronunciado, poco a poco sintio como algo se le resvalaba de las manos y poco tiempo despues se escuchaba un fuerte ruido.

Era su bolso que habia soltado y que el ruido que habia provocado al encontrarse con el piso interrumpio a la pasional pareja.

Cuando Mamoru miro hacia la entrada sintio una punsada tan fuerte en su estomago y su semblante se volvio color ceniza al ver parada ahi a la mujer que màs amaba sin hacer más que mirar la escena, ni una solo palabra salia de sus labios . Por su parte Mellisa al verla solo se limito a sonreir y a ver el espectaculo que seguramente Usagi armaria.

Mamoru no sabia que hacer se levanto rapidamente y ... _que demonios le iba a decir? No habia excusa alguna para lo que habia hecho!_

Mamoru- Usa...gi ...yo...

Más Usagi solo se limito a decir

Usagi- Lamento la interrupción, sera mejor que para la proxima vez te asegures de cerrar la puerta-dijo con tono ido, se agacho a recoger su bolso y se dio media vuelta

Mamoru- Usagi ESPERA!!!... yo no... Usagi te expli...

Màs Usagi no escuchaba, no podia escuchar ya que en su mente solo estaban las horribles imagenes que habia presenciado y resonando la voz de Mamoru diciendole a Melissa que la amaba.

Ella seguia caminando sin detenerse, hasta llegar a un parque donde habia juegos para niños, màs no habia nadie Usagi sentia las piernas desechas no sabia cuanto habia caminado , nisiquiera sabia donde estaba , asi que solo se sento en uno de los columpios de aquel parque, con el rostro transparente y la mirada perdida empezo a sentir el dolor que habia sentido ya anteriormente, nada màs que esta vez empezaron a recorrer su rostro las lagrimas que antes no habian querido salir para no mostrarse ante el.

Estuvo sentada largo rato, para despues caminar de nueva cuenta_ a donde?_, no lo sabia, a_ donde la llevarian sus pies?_, no le importaba , ya no le importaba

Derrepente no supo como ni en que momento habia llegado a su habitacion, solo estaba ahi sin saber que hacer, mas de repente vio en el tocador la foto de Mamoru y ella, en un momento el gran dolor que sentia paso a convertirse en furia incontrolable, provocandole un sentimiento de frustracion que solo la hacia pensar en destruir todo lo que tenia a su alredor, asi lo hizo hasta llegar a la foto, la miro un instante y depues la tomo entre sus manos y la alzo para despues arrojarla con todas sus fuerzas contra el piso provocando que el crisital se partiera en muchos pedasos, poco a poco la ira fue disminuyendo para dejar entrar denuevacuenta al dolor, al sufrimiento, Usagi solo cayo de rodillas y mirando la foto nuevamente tomo el marco detrozado y lo estrecho con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendo un dolor punzante es sus manos, las miro y vio que de ellas estaba corriendo sangre ...

Cada minuto era tan fugaz, derrepente ya no sintio más gotas resvalando por sus mejillas, más el dolor no desvanecia por el contrario cada vez se volvia más descarnizado y màs profundo

Se levanto con esfuerzo, sentia en su cuerpo un cansancio profundo, cada miembro estaba dolorido y pesado, ella solo se acosto en la cama y sintio como poco a poco se obscurecia todo a su alrededor.


	2. 3 tiempos, una sola

**2 capitulo **

Derepente sintio una briza de viento lo que le provoco abrir los ojos, más al hacerlo no encontro más ese cuarto destrozado de hace unos instantes atrás

_¿Donde estoy?, ¿Qué es este lugar?,¿Como demonios llegue aquí?_

Ahora estaba en un enorme salon de blancas paredes, con grandes pilares plateados y enormes ventanales adornados con hermosas y delgadas cortinas blancas que se ondulaban al ritmo del viento, aun lado se encontraban tres sillas hermosamente tapizadas y en el centro de ellas una mesita con biandas y bocadillos...

_¿Qué habia sucedido?..._

En ese intante se escucho abrirse una puerta que se encontraba en el fondo del salon, con lentitud volteo para ver quien entraria, _nesecitaba que le dijeran donde estaba..._pero cuando vio de quien se trataba se llevo una gran sorpresa eran dos mujeres que se acercaban a ella, pero esas mujeres, ya las conocia...

Una de ellas era alta con espectacular figura, largo cabello rubio, piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos tan azules como el cielo, llevando altivamente sobre su cabeza una hermosa corona plateada con piedras presiosas.

La otra mujer era un poco más baja de estatura, al igual una bella figura, un rostro aun joven, cabello rubio y ojos azules, profundos, piel blanca y labios rosados, portaba una hermoso vestido blanco de seda y tul

Al llegar frente a ella la saludaron cordialmente, más Usagi no entendia nada, estaba tan sorprendida, al tener a esas dos mujeres frente a ella era como verse en dos espejos.

_Sabian quien eran ellas, ya las conocia, se habian visto antes..._

**Usagi- **Prince..sa Serenity!...Neo reina selene!

**Selene-** Así es, veo que estas muy sorpendida, lastima que nos encontremos en un momento como este

**Serenity-**Jamás crei ver a mi reencarnación, a mi futuro

**Usagi-** como es posible? Que es lo que esta pasando?

**Serenity**- Estamos aquí por lo mismo, sentimos el mismo dolor que tu

**Usagi- **El dolor como, pero Serenity tu estas...

**Serenity- **Muerta- dijo tranquilamente- si es verdad

**Usagi-** estonces como?

**Serenity**-Yo soy el recuerdo del pasado, sigo viva por el, todavia no nos unimos por completo

**Selene-** Tu dolor es nuetsro dolor Usagi, es el mismo

**Usagi- **Pero de que hablan nuestro tiempos son diferentes, jamas eh sentido ningun sentimiento de ustedes

Serenity- Pero este dolor fue muy fuerte Usagi, tanto que atravezo el tiempo y el espacio, y llego al mismo lugar-dijo mientras señalaba su corazón con tristeza

**Selene- **Apesar de todo el tiempo que paso el corazón siempre es el mismo, las tres deseamos, sentimos y anhelamos lo mismo

**Usagi-** De todas maneras sigue siendo mi dolor, de mi tiempo

**Selene-**Aun no lo entiendes, el tambien es el mismo sea el tiempo que sea

**Usagi-** Eso no es verdad! Ellos no...ustedes no deberian sufrir por lo que me paso a mi

**Serenity-**El dolor que sentiste por la reencarnacion de Endymion, llego a nosotras, en ese momento nuestras almas y corazones se conectaron sin importar tiempo- dijo ya con la voz entrecortada- eramos las tres las que llorabamos, las tres las que sufrimos y las tres queriamos desaparecer...

Usagi pudo ver reflejado en los ojos de Serenity el mismos dolor que ella sentia

**Selene-**Fue solo en ese momento que comprendimos todo, apesar del tiempo y la situacion seguiremos siendo las mismas

Usagi no entendia por que ellas mostraban aquel dolor, si ellas eran felices

_¿Acaso no?¿lo que creyo siempre no era verdad?_

**Serenity- **Por que te niegas a creer que ninguna de las tres somos dichosas?

**Usagi-**Noooo-dijo ella sintiendose confundida y un poco frustrada- ustedes son felices, tienen que serlo, por que se empeñan en cortar la unica esperanza que me queda ya?! Por que?!

**Selene-** No te das cuenta esto jamas va a cambiar y creeme es mejor que lo sepas de una vez, es más horrible esperanzarse a algo y despues despertar y descubrir la verdad, eso te destruye!! no te aferres jamas a una esperanza como esa!

**Serenity-**No ves que todo lo que crees no es del todo cierto, si yo me enamore de Endimion como jamàs pense hacerlo y mucho màs de un terrestre, màs la duda de que el me quisiera siempre estuvo en mi corazòn, eramos tan diferentes y el a veces se portaba tan lejano, sentia pavor de que en cualquier momento me dejara para siempre...eso me atormentaba dia y noche

Usagi no podia dar credito a lo que escuchaba era como si estuviera hablando ella , las dudas, el tormento, el temor a no ser amada por Mamoru era el mismo.

**Serenity- **Asì que no pierdas el tiempo refujiandote en el pasado-le dijo casi en susurro- ahi no encontraras nada

**Usagi- **Yo no lo sabia, sin enbargo Selene se caso con Mamoru, quiero decir con Endimion, tenemos a Riny, protegemos a Tokio de Cristal y con eso aun me queda algo

**Selene-** esperanza en aquella eutopia...- dijo con tono sarcastico- jaja crees que soy tan dichosa?, pues solo te digo que ya estoy cansada de todo eso!

**Usagi-** Tu no por favor, ya no màs sufrimiento

**Selene- **No Usagi, estaremos muerta de tanto aparentar algo perfecto, cuando en relidad no soy nada

**Usagi-** No, pero si cumplimos nuestro sueños! Tenemos a Riny!

**Selena**- La pequeña dama?...-dijo con tono de tristeza en su voz- precisamente, estoy cansada de mentirle a mi hija, de hacerme la mujer màs dihcosa del planeta y decirle que sus padres son la mejor pareja del mundo, es cruel... Endymion -dijo con un tono sarcastico- jajaja el tambien piensa que nuestra vida es perfecta, jajaja se ve que nunca aprendio a mirar atravez de mis ojos...poco a poco su indiferencia me a acabado conmigo, la frialdad del palacio del que no puedo salir, el verlo pocas veces...

Me eh cansado de tener que ir a abrazarlo para que el lo haga y sentir sus brazos, ya me canse de buscar sus labios para encontrar solo un beso fugaz, de las caricias que me invento para que me toque, dee... tener que ir a su lado para decirle que lo amo y el solo me responda con un solo _"yo tambien"_

Usagi con las manos en el rostro, llena de desesperacion todo se estaba derumbando, esas es la vida que le espera...

**Selene-** Yo igual que Serenity te digo que tampoco te refujies en el futuro, Riny no se merece esto, no vivir engañada...nooo...

**Serenity-** YA BASTA! Eh escuchado suficiente, no puedo creer cuan desdichada nos espera ESTOY HARTA!- dijo temblando su cuerpo de la frustracion

Usagi podia sentir todo lo que experimentaba Serenity ese sentimiento de dolor mesclado con furia, podia sentirlo en su pecho

**Selene-** Tranquilizate

**Serenity-** Noo ya no soporto esto, he hecho que mi estirpe caiga tan bajo! Y TODO POR EL! Eh desepcionado a mis antepasados y sobre todo a mis padres los he desonrado!- todo el lugar empezaba a sacudirse como si un gran terremoto estuviera azotando el lugar.

**Selene-**Serenity por favor, para ya...

**Serenity-**Ya dije que nooo, todo lo que eh escuchado y lo que Endimion Darien o como sea, han hecho ha derramado el vaso de mi pasiencia...Por Que eh de humillarme y sufrir por alguien asi! SOY UNA PRINCESA, SOMOS LAS DESENDIENTES DE LA ESTIRPE LUNAR!

**Usagi- **Màs el amor que sentimos no lo podemos evitar por màs princesas que seamos

**Serenity**- Claro que podemos, es algo que debi terminar desde hace mucho!

**Selene-** Que haras...no...ooo

**Serenity- **Acaso no quieren desaparecer este dolor?, no quieren acabar de sufrir?...Yo ya no deseo estos sentimientos que me hacen sufrir

**Selene-**yo...yo... tampoco quiero màs este dolor, ni estos sentimientos

Kotori escucho helada no tenia ni la menor idea de que haria, _pero ellas eran las unicas que la entendian, nadie màs, nisiquiera sus amigas, ellas pensaban que estaba un poco paranoica, y si todo acababa ellas ya no estarian, no! Era mejor terminar todo de una vez por todas ese dolor era algo que sabia que no podria soportar, todo a lo que se habia aferrado antes se habia esfumado, ya no podria encontrar nada para sostenerse..._ante esto pensamientos solo puedo decir una _yo tambien lo deseocasi _en susurro, pero despues se le vinieron como rayos los recuerdos , sintio como su garganta tomaba fuerza y de ella salian como flechas las palabras que jamas en su vida creyo decir

**Usagi-**YO TAMBIEN QUIERO DESASERME DE CUALQUIER SENTIMIENTO QUE ME LASTIME!

Al terminar de decir esto sintio como un frio se apoderaba de su cuerpo y vio que del pecho de cada un a de ellas salia unas pequeñas esferas luminosas la cuales se juntaron y empezaron a hacerse mas brillosas, en ese momento Usagi solo cerro los ojos y sintio como si un cubetazo de agua helada le hubiera caido encima y algo dentro de ella se fuera extinguiendo, todo se volvio otra vez oscuro y ya no sintio más...


	3. Retorno primera parte

**3 capitulo (primera parte)**

Poco a poco Usagi abrio los ojos, descubriendo que se encontraba otra vez en su destruida alcoba, s_olo un sueño..._ se dijo para ella.

Se levanto de la cama, sentia como si su cabeza fuera estallar. Se dirigio al tocador en busca de algun analgesico que la ayudara, màs al mirarse en el espejo se lleno de asombro _por que estaba respandeciendo?, _depronto volvio a notar algo nuevo, su muñeca izquierda era dornada ahora con tres pulseras de blancas y hermosas perlas y retornando su mirada sorprendida al espejo pudo ver que el resplandor habia desaparecido, ahora solo estaba reflejada en el... _ella? Era ella?_ Ahora se veia un poco... _diferente, _su hermoso cabello rubio habia crecido màs, su rostro era aun màs delgado como el de una muñeca con piel blanca de porcelana, delicadamente trabajada, aun perpleja ve que su cuerpo tambien habia cambiado, habia crecido unos centimetros màs, lo que la hacia ver aun màs delgada, sus piernas y caderas estaban màs torneadas y su busto un poco màs grande...¿QUE ME PASO?_-_ dijo sorprendida..

_¿un segundo, esa es mi voz?¿que le habia pasado?, esa no era su voz, bueno si pero ahora como que..._

Era màs delicada, llena de altibeza, un poco de mistisismo mesclado con sensualidad, fria y algunas veces cortante.

Usagi cerro los ojos y pronto las respuestas de lo que le sucedia llegaron a su mente

_se habia fucionado con sus otras vidas, pero como?_

Al dejar Usagi que el pasado descansara, Serenity pudo integrarse por completo a ella y al a ver rechazado un futuro ya escrito Selene solo volvio a su cuerpo esperando a que se trazara un nuevo destino para ellas, ahora de nuevo eran una sola, tal y como debio ser...

/ Templo Hikawa /

**Amy**- Alguien ya tiene noticias de Usagi?

**Makoto-** Es verdad, ya estoy preocupada por ella

**Mina**_-_ Yo ya intente hablar a su celular pero no hay respuesta, no creen chicas que deberiamos ir a buscarla, ya vieron lo que nos acaba de decir Shingo, que le sucedera a esta niña?

**Rei-** Amenos que...-dijo divagando entre sus propios pensamientos.

**Makoto-** Que! Rei sabes algo de Usagi?, si es asi habla

**Mina- **Anda dinos

**Rei-** Bueno es que no estoy segura, a lo mejor no tiene relacion

**Amy**- Explicate Rei

**Rei-** Es que bueno presisamente ese dia Mamoru me hablo preguntandome por Usagi, adecir verdad se oia bastante alterado, me dijo que si la habiamos visto o hablado con ella y pues le dije que no, entonces el me pido que cuando la viera le dijera que le suplicaba comunicarse con el.

**Mina-** Crees que halla pasado algo malo entre ellos?

**Rei-** No lo se

**Amy-** Esto cada vez esta màs raro, no la vimos ni el día de su cumpleaños, chicas tenemos que buscarla

**Makoto- **Espero que Usagi este bien y la podamos encontrar

Justo en ese momento las outhers senshis hacian su aparicion, las cuales oyeron lo que a cababa de decir Makoto, provocando una gran reccion de alerta.

**Haruka-** Que le paso a bombon!

Las chicas solo vieron a Haruka con terror, sabian que ella no reaccionaria muy bien cuando le dijeran que no tenian ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba Usagi desde hace 5 dìas

**Mina- **Tranquila Haruka, no es nada- dijo con una sonrisa bastante nerviosa- verdad chicas?

En ese momento ellas asintiron, solo pensando en la reccion de Haruka si se enterara

**Haruka- **No me hagan perder la pasiencia y no me traten como estupida! Las escuche muy bien! Y si no quieren sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa sera mejor que me digan ahora mismo donde esta bombon!

_Ohoh! Haruka estaba enojada, que les iba hacer?, era mejor decirle la verdad, detodas maneras sufririan su enojo, ademàs Usagi podria estar en problemas!_

**Michiru- **Tranquilizate Haruka, aun que tienes razòn tenemos que saber si algo malo le paso a Usagi

**Setsuna-** Que pasa hablen!, ultimamente la dimension del tiempo ha estado rara en estos días, espero que no tenga nada que ver con la princesa

_hay no asociar pelea, Mamoru, princesa y tiempo en la misma oracion no era muy buena señal_

**Makoto-** hay no espero que en verdad no le haya pasado nada – dijo mientras salia como en shock de sus pensamiento

**Hotaru-**Hablen es necesario que nos digan que sucede

Las chicas pudieron ver el rostro de insertidumbre y preocupacion de Hotaru, a lo que no les dio màs remedio que contarlo todo.

**Rei-** Bueno...-dijo trantando de ser lo màs sutil posible- no sabemos nada de Usagi...bueno desde... hace 5 dìas

**Haruka-** QUEE! Y no la han ido a buscar?!! -dijo Haruka bastante alterada, mientras Michiru se hacercaba para tratar de controlarla

Las chicas negaron con la cabeza, solo hemos tratado de hablarle por telefono

**Haruka-** con un demonio que clase de Senshis son! Que les pasa por la mente a uss!

En ese momento la voz de Haruka se corto, Michiru le habia tapado la boca, para poder escuchar una explicacion màs clara de lo que estaba pasando

**Amy-** Es verdad, pero teniamos la idea de que Usagi se habia ido a alcanzar a sus padres y a su hermano a sus vacaciones por Francia , pero hoy...- Amy ya no podia hablar màs, se sentia culpable

**Setsuna-** Que? Terminen!

**Mina-** hace un rato nos acaba de hablar Shingo para preguntarnos si no estaba Usagi con nosotras, ya que le habian hablado a su casa y a su celular para felicitarla y para ver como se encontraba y no contestaba, por lo que su mamà ya estaba muy preocupada, asi que aceleraron su regreso para mañana en la noche

**Michiru-** Y que le dijiste a su hermano?

**Mina-** Bueno que estaba con Mamoru, no quise preocuparlo, menti diciendo que se habia quedado conmigo durante estos dias por que se sentia sola

**Setsuna- **Y te creyo?

Mina asintio con la cabeza

**Hotaru-** debemos buscarla, acaso el principe sabra algo?

**Setsuna-** vamos a buscarlo, entonces

**Rei**- No creo que el sepa algo

**Michiru**- ya le preguntaron?

**Rei-** bueno es que hace 5 dìas me hablo para preguntarme por ella, al parecer tuvieron una discucion

**Haruka-**kejhh?- dijo Haruka tratando de hablar, aun con las manos de Michiru tapandole la boca

**Setsuna**- Esto no me hagrada nada, tengo un mal presentimiento


	4. Retorno segunda parte

**Amy-**Que vamos hacer?

**Michiru-**Tenemos que enocontrarla a como de lugar

**Setsuna-** Este no es un buen momento para que ella este sola

**Mina-** Que es lo que pasa? Por que dices eso?

**Michiru**- Justamente veniamos a informarles, que nuevos enemigos se han presentado

**Rei-** Quienes son?acaso quieren el cristal de plata?

**Hotaru-** Aun no lo sabemos- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza-ahora ya se puede sentir un poco de su energia maligna

**Rei-** Es verdad, por que no me habia percatado antes!

**Hotaru-** Igualmente me costo notarla, ultimamente otro poder sumamente poderoso neutralizo a la energia maligna

**Makoto-**Pero no han atacado?

**Setsuna-** Ya empiezan a haber victimas, simplemente caen petrificados, para los medicos son cuadros extraños de coma

**Amy-** debemos actuar enseguida, entonces! Usagi puede estar en peligro

Haruka logrando safarce de la boca las manos de Michiru respondio- vamos a buscarla entonces ahora mismo!

Derepente escucharon una voz que parecian conocer, pero a la vez era un poco extraña para ellas

_¿Aquien van a ir a buscar?_

Todas voltearon rapidamente, no lo podian creer era Usagi, pero esperen_ Usagi?_ Estaba diferente, se veia màs hermosa que nunca, ya no era la Usagi de antes, ahora mostraba el legado de su herencia milenaria,tenian denueva cuenta a la heredera del trono de la luna frente a ellas.

Pero no todo estaba bien, no todo era hermoso, las dos estrellas de su rostro se habian extinguido, aquellos ojos que al verlos mostraban tanto amor, tanta alegria, tanta ternura y compasion ,_ que habia pasado a esos ojos?..._ahora solo se podia ver el basio en ellos, no mostraban sentimiento alguno, eran frios, frios y oscuros, sin algun resplandor que alumbrace el corazòn solo con verlo.

**Haruka- **Bombon, estas bien- dijo Haruka con emocion

**Todas-** Usagi estas bien!

**Usagi-** Que pasa?

**Minako**- Que te paso, estas muy...cambiada

**Rei-** Si Usagi que tienes- dijo miestras la miraba a los ojos tratando de buscar esa luz,al igual que las demàs

**Usagi-** Estoy bien, adecir verdad mejor que nunca

**Amy-**Donde estuviste todos estos dìas? Ya estabamos preocupadas Usagi

**Usagi**- No tenian por que estarlo, solo estuve en mi casa

**Haruka**- Claro que teniamos razón de preocuparnos, han pasado 5 días sin alguna noticia tuya

**Usagi**- 5 dìas- se veia un poco sorprendida

**Rei-** Que pasa, por que pones esa cara? Acaso no te diste cuenta, en donde demonios te metiste!

**Usagi-** ya te dije que en- mi -ca-sa- respondiendo a Rei, con un tono altivo- que rapido pasa el tiempo...jajaja

**Hotaru**- Que le pasa princesa, que le paso estos días, por que esta asi?- dijo mientras unas lagrimas empezaban a asomar de sus oscuros ojos

**Usagi-** Nada Hotaru, estoy bien, por que lloras?

**Setsuna-** Por tanta frialdad

**Michiru**- Ya no hay luz

**Usagi-** Luz?

**Mina**- Que te sucedió? dinos, somos tus amigas!

**Usagi-** jajaja- si claro-contesto con tono sarcastico

**Rei-** Es verdad Usagi y lo sabes, es por Mamoru verdad, se pelearon acaso por eso estas actuando asi?

**Usagi-** jajaja...sabes mi mundo no gira solamente al rededor de el...veo que nome dejaran tranquila hasta enterarse- dijo muy friamente

**Amy-** Solo queremos ayudarte

**Haruka-** por que tanta frialdad?

**Usagi-** frialdad?...jajaja lo unico que paso es que volvemos hacer unas sola tal y como debio ser

**Makoto-** No entiendo

**Mina**- a que te refieres Usagi?

**Usagi**- jajaja no esperaba que lo comprendieran ni mucho menos que lo lleguen hacer, más no se preocupen es algo q solo yo puedo enterderlo totalmente... Miren he decidido dejar en paz el pasado, y debido a esto la princesa Serenity se a podido fucionar por completo a mi y no solamente eso -dijo soltando una risillla traviesa- eh decido rechazar el futuro al igual que la neo Reina Selene, asi que tambien se fuciono a mi, para que juntas esperemos el nuevo amanecer

**Setsuna-** Que! No pueden hacer eso! Su destino, Tokio de Cristal, la pequeña dama...no puede princesa- dijo alterada y con las lagrimas apunto de salir.

**Usagi**- Pues no queremos aceptarlo!

**Hotaru-** pero piense en chibiusa

**Usagi**- Creeme que lo hice y ella es una de las razones por las que lo hago, no quiero ese futuro para ella

**Setsuna**- Por que! Nooo...

**Usagi**- Ya esta desidido y no cambiare de opininon

**Minako- **por que tanta frialdad, acaso no piensas en el planeta

**Rei-** El tonto problema que hayas tenido con Mamoru, no puede impedir que se destruya todo...no puedes ser tan infantil y solo por una discucion te olvides de todo incluso de Chibiusa!

**Usagi- **discucion, no hubo ninguna discucion entre Mamoru y yo... sera mejor que no hables acerca de lo que no tienes ni la màs remota idea

**Rei- **Entonces con mayor razon,como puedes hablar asi! Sin ningun remordimiento! Como puedes ser tan egoista y no pensar en Chibiusa

**Usagi-**NO TIENEN DERECHO A LLAMARME EGOISTA! SIEMPRE EH VELADO POR ESTE PLANETA, SACRIFICANDOME, EH CUIDADO DE EL SIN IMPORTAR EL COSTO! Y AUN ASI SE ATREVEN A LLAMARME EGOISTA, CUANDO USTEDES NO TIENEN LA MENOR IDEA, NO SABEN NADA, NO SON NADIE PARA RECRIMINAR MIS ACTOS... Y NO TENGO REMORDIMIENTO ALGUNO POR QUE SE QUE HAGO LO CORRECTO...ademàs solo les estoy informando, jamas pedi que me dieran sus opiniones, solo estoy tratando de recuperar la dignindad y con ello la de mi estirpe!

Las chicas no podian dar credito a lo que escuchaban

_ella no podia ser Usagi, ella no era asi, por que?, que habia pasado?, por que actuaba de esa manera?, que acaso ya no le importaba nada?..._

solo estaban mudas ante sus comentarios...

**Setsuna-** princesa no...

**Usagi-** Bueno ya... les dije todo lo que deben saber, dejemos esta conversacion tan molesta de interrogatorias y reclamaciones de una vez por todas... a menos que quieran terminar con mi pasiencia...

_En que momento, paso...que todo de las manos se fue...ahora solo me queda esto._


	5. Llamada molesta y visita esperada

**4 capitulo Llamadas molestas y Visitas esperadas**

Rei había tenido un muy dificil día, aun no desifraba lo que le pasaba a Usagi, ni muchomenos los movimientos del enemigo, era algo perturbador que la habia estado siguiendo todo el día, por lo que habia quedado exahusta y solo deseaba dormir tranquila y en paz, hasta el día siguiente, que seguramente iba ser más pesado que el anterior, más su anhelado deseo no iba hacer tan facil de cumplir...

_Rinnngg... Rinngg...Rinnngg..._

Hacia ya 15 minutos que el telefono no paraba de sonar

**Abuelo- **Reiiii contesta!

Rei estaba acostada en su cama tratando de eliminar el molesto ruido del telefono apretando una gran almohada sobre su cabeza...

**abuelo-** REEEEEIII!

Más no tenia mucho éxito ya que entre los ruidos del telefono y los gritos de su abuelo era imposible dormir...ya no pudo evitarlo más y se levanto a contestar, aun medio dormida

**Rei-** Síiiiah digahhh- hablando con grandes bostezos

**M**-Sí, hola Rei soy Mamoru

**Rei-** Mamoru, ya te diste cuenta que es la 1:00 am

**M-** Si lo siento, pero es que no podia dormir, además es urgente

**Rei-** Aparecioohhh ell ... enemigoooo?

**M-** Enemigo? Que enemigo?

_Oh era verdad Mamoru no habia estado en aquel momento, seguro el no sabia, hasta ella se habia enterado ayer de que habia un nuevo enemigo..._

**Rei-** Un enemigooh, perooh entoncees para que ahhh me hablasteehh

M- Queria preguntarte por Usagi

**Rei-** zzzzzzzz...

**M-** REI!

**Rei-** que? Que?

**M-**Como esta Usagi

**Rei-** Esta más loocaahh , espera tu tambien nos vas a regañar, ya tuvimos suficiente con las senshis outhers sobre todo con Haruka

**M-**De que me estas hablando?

**Rei-** Más bien tu de queeehhh me hablahhs?

**M-** De Usagi

**Rei-** Pueess yohhh tambien estoy hablando de ella ahhhh

**M**- No te ha contado Usagi, nada de lo que paso?

**Rei-** Sí sí , deee Serenityy... mmm este ahhh Selene y ya estaaahhn juntass, aun no entiendooo muchooo, tu siiiahh?

**M-** _"la verdad yo menos,no tengo la menor idea de que me estas diciendo" ¿_que?

**Rei-** sii que se juntaahhro

**M**- Rei me urge hablar con Usagi, eh cometido el peor error de mi vida, necesito que ella me perdone y me escuche, yo la amo, tu lo sabes

**Rei-** Y si quieres hablarrahh con ella por que mes hablas ahhh miii mmm?

**M-** Por que lo más probable es que ella no me va a responder por eso necesito tu ayuda, necesito que me escuche y me perdone

**Rei-** zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

**M-** Rei me estas escuchando?

**Rei-** aja si Usagi

**M-** Me vas a ayudar?

**Rei-** ajaaahh, sí con Usagi

**M-** Tienes alguna idea?

**Rei-**_ " idea claro que tengo una, que tal si me dejas dormir!"_ Noohh, pero mañana nos vammooos a reuniir a comeer galletas y tomarr te... a si si y hablar del enemigohhh

**M**- Oh perfecto, eres un genio, esa sera la mejor excusa para estar ahi, pero a que hora?

**Rei-** bueno...zzzz

**M-** Rei a que hora!

**Rei**- Ehh estee...a la 1:00 pm

**M-** muy bien ahi estare, muchas gracias

**Rei**- ajajahh si

**M-** Bueno edios

**Rei-** Si si adios

**M**- Oye por cierto como las viste ¿se ve enojada? ¿triste?

**Rei-** Mamoru mañana hablamoohss si!

**M-** Bueno adios

**Rei- **aja sii!

**M-** gracias

**Rei-** Si ya, adios Mamoru

colgando el telefono y volviendo a su cama, para quedar instantaneamente dormida...

/ Casa de Tsukino /

Ya era bastante tarde cuando Usagi se encontraba en su habitacion aun despierta pensando en la reaccion que habian tenido las chicas al enterarse de sus nuevas deciciones, se encontraba un poco molesta por los comentarios que habia recibido,_ lo sabia ellas no la iban a entender, luego llamarla egoista cuando ella toda la vida se a preocupado por ellas, que ahora ella no podia intentar estar bien, por que ya se volvia egoista, _depronto sintio una fuerte rafaga de viento que salia de la ventana aun abierta de su habitacion, un escalofrio lleno su cuerpo y pudo ver como las estrellas iban despareciendo poco a poco del cielo oscuro de la noche , quedando solamente adornado por el suave brillo de la luna, Usagi miro hacia esta, en su rostro se podia notar satisfaccion por algo...

" _por fin te desidiste a venir ... en mis sueño ya te habia visto llegar y ahora ya estas aqui"_

Depronto se escucho una voz desde las sombras mientras una silueta hacia su entrada, en la habiatacion de Usagi

Así que usted es la legendaria princesa de la luna

**Usagi-** jaja legendaria?

Así es, su poder y belleza, han hecho leyenda su magestad

**Usagi-** Debo agradecer el cumplido, pero desconosco aun su nombre, aun que me imagino quien es

Veo que además de hermosa es inteligente y perceptiva...Dejeme entonces presentarme, mi nombre es Eôr

**Usagi-** Asi que Eór y puede preguntar el motivo de su intromision a mi recamara a estas horas de la noche?

Me disculpo princesa, he venido solo a negociar

**Usagi-** A negociar?... Podria decirme de que?

Yo eh viajado infinidad de epocas por el universo y gracias a eso me hice de grandes poderes, puedo decir princesa que veo claramente su corazón

**Usagi-** jajaja ya veo...aun asi no entiendo cual es el interes

Quiero proponerle algo, pero antes quiero que vea primero las razones para que pueda darme su respuesta

Eór saco una esfera roja la cual empezo a emitir un brillo muy poderoso que cubrio a Usagi. En ese momento ella sintio como poco a poco era llevada a otro lugar...

Rato despues la luz se fue extinguiendo poco a poco y Usagi regreso por completo de lo que Eór habia querido mostrarle

Entonces que dice princesa?

**Usagi-** Losiento pero no me interesa

y puedo saber por que?- dijo algo asombrado por la respuesta de Usagi

**Usagi-**Y le eh dicho mi respuesta... más- dijo con tono de risa- no hare nada, no estare de barrera, asi que descuide , yo solo estare con mis asuntos, podra llevar acabo algunos de los suyos sin que yo intervenga, más cuando llegue el momento, estare dispuesta a todo.

Veo que no conseguire que acepte... bueno entonces sera como desee princesa

**Usagi- **Me parece bien

Bueno entonces no habiendo nada más que tratar yo me retiro, fue un placer conocer a tan encantadora y hermosa dama, con toda razon el principe...

**Usagi**- Creo que sus comentarios deberian ser omitidos señor

Comprendo, enotonces espero volver a verla pronto princesa

**Usagi- **Le aseguro que más pronto de lo que se imagina

Y con estas palabra Eór desaparecio en la oscuridad de la noche. Usagi mientras tanto volvio su mirada a la luna, como buscando respuesta en ella.

"_Así que Eór ...aun el futuro es para mi"_


	6. senshis en problemas primera parte

**Espero que les guste este capitulo, que lo dividi en tres partes...es que estab muy largo XD**

**Bueno tambien gracias a todos los que me han mandado sus reviews...tratare de subir los capitulos seguido, muchas gracias**

**5 captitulo ** **"La princesa de la Luna, Senshis en problemas" (primera parte)**

Para ese día el clima estaba bastante nublado, habia tantas nubes en el cielo que solo de vez en cuando unos pequeños rayos de sol lograban colarse entre ellas.

Hacia ya más de 30 minutos que Mamoru no paraba de dar vueltas por todo el departamento, "_solo de pensar que veria a Usagi hacia que su estomago diera vueltas, más no sabia que demonios le iba a decir, que explicacion a lo que habia visto aquel dia le iba a dar, el siempre le dijo que eran solo amigos, bueno asi habia sido, más aquel dia perdio la compostura y se dejo llevar, pero como le iba a decir a Usagi eso, pareceria un tonto " Usagi lo siento solo perdi la compostura, pero te amo a ti" nooo, que iba hacer ya casi era la hora en que se iban a reunir el el templo y aun no encontraba que le iba a decir a Usagi, como la iba a ver a los ojos despues de lo que habia pasado..._

Y si empieza a llorar, que voy hacer, no lo voy a soportar, jure protejerla de todo lo que podria hacerle daño, pero se me olvido protegerla de mi...Y si esta furiosa y me cachetea como la vez pasada, bueno me lo meresco, màs si no quiere hablar conmigo... no, tengo que hacer que me escuche...ahhh esto es horrible-dijo poniendose sus manos en su ya dolorida cabeza y tumbandose en el sillon más cercano, para esperar el momento de ir al templo...

Templo Hikawa

**-( 1:07 pm)-**

**Rei**- Hola Amy, Makoto!- dijo saludando a sus dos amigas que acababan de entrar

**Makoto-** No han llegado las demás

**Rei-** Aun no, pero ya no han de tardar, Setsuna me hablo y me dijo que ya vienen en camino

**Amy-** Y Usagi?

**Rei-** Pues no eh hablado con ella, pero bueno desde siempre llega retrasada. Por cierto anoche me hablo Mamoru

**Makoto-** Mamoru! Para que?

**Rei-** La verdad era muy tarde y no le puse mucha atencion, lo unico que llegue más o menos a entenderle fue que si, efectivamente estan peleados y que Usagi no ha querido hablar con el, sin duda pobre Mamoru,se oia bastante preocupado y triste

**Amy-** Pero por que crees que se hayan disgustado?

**Rei-** A lo mejor por los aires de princesa que le han dado ultimamente a Usagi

**Makoto-** A lo mejor volvio a olvidar su cumpleaños, ese seria un buen motivo de disgusto

**Amy-** Seguramente fue eso, sin duda Mamoru es un despistado

**Rei- **No puedo creer que por esa tonteria Usagi, este tomando esa actitud y sobre todo que no le tome importancia al futuro ni a Chibiusa

**Amy-** seguramente se le pasara pronto y volvera hacer la misma, hay que entenderla

**Makoto-** Es verdad, aun que tambien pobre Mamoru no ha de ser facil tratar con ella estos días

**Rei-** Es verdad...

**Mina-** HOLA CHICAS!- Mina acaba de hacer su entrada y se dirigia a donde se encontraban sus compañeras- que pasa de que tanto hablan, que las veo tan serias?

**Makoto-** Hola Mina, solo de Usagi y Mamoru

**Amy-** Estan disgustados, al parecer a Mamoru se le olvido de nueva cuenta el cumpleaños de Usagi

**Mina-** Como? asi que fue eso, pobre de Usagi y que malo de Mamoru, como puede olvidar el cumpleños de su novia!

**-(1:20 pm)-**

Buenas tardes- se oyo derenpente,mientras se veia entrar al lugar Setsuna,al lado de ella venia Hotaru y atrás Michiru que venia del brazo de Haruka

Buenas tardes- contestaron

**Michiru- **Perdon por el retraso, pero tenia unos asuntos que tratar y se demoraron más de la cuenta

**Haruka- **Y bombom, aun no llega?

**Mina-** Ya la conoces, siempre llega retrasada

Buenas tardes...- Se oyo otra voz que provenia de la entrada

**Amy y Setsuna-** buenas tardes Mamoru

**Mina,Makoto**- hola

Buenas tardes joven Darien- respondio Hotaru

**Rei-** veo que llegaste retrasado tu tambien

**Mamoru- **es que...ah estaba haciendo otras cosas_ " si, claro como pensar que le iba a decir a Usagi" _

**Michiru-** Bueno ahora solo falta Usagi

**Rei-** Hay a que hora se va a dignar llegar

**Setsuna- **Pues esperemos que llegue pronto, por que sin ella no podemos empezar esta reunion

**Rei-** Bueno voy por té mientras esperamos a esa tonta

**-(1:35 pm)-**

/De regreso con las galletas/

Y dime, Mamoru, algun problema con bombon? ¬¬ # -dijo Haruka con un pequeño toque amenazador

Yo... este , kof, kof...si algunos problemas – respondio Darien, _" que les iba ha decir?, sabia que Haruka no lo iba a tomar bien. Además ya se sentia basura, como para que 8 senshis "furiosas" le recordaran lo estupido que habia sido, no no esto no iba saliendo nada bien" _

**Haruka -** que tipo de problemas tendria el bombon contigo? _ ¬¬ #_

**Michiru-** Haruka, eso es un asunto de pareja, disculpa Mamoru hoy viene un poco irritable, siempre que no duerme bien se pone así...- -dijo con su tono picaro caracteristico, con lo cual Haruka se sonrojo

**Haruka**- Û //// Û' Koff...(recuperandose)- aun asi me interesa saber que le hizo

**Mamoru- **Bueno eso es algo de lo que no quiero hablar por el momento

**Haruka-** Y se puede saber por que?Acaso es algo malo?_¬¬ #_

**Mamoru-** Yo...pues mmm no tengo nada que decir...

**Haruka-** Yo creo que si! Tienes que explicarme muchas cosas »o« (perdiendo casi la serenidad)

El hambiente estaba cada más tenso, los ojos amenazadores de Haruka sobre Mamoru, Michiru tratando de tranquilizarla, Amy, Makoto y Mina viendo con desepcion y la vez con compresion a Mamoru _"como habia podido olvidar el cumpleños de su amiga, aun que pobre esta sometido ante tanta presion en la escuela, no hay que jusgarlo fue solo un erro_r!, Rei por su parte solo veia el reloj, mientras que Setsuna y Hotaru guardaban silencio...

**-(1:59 pm)-**

Que es lo que pasa, por qué tan serios todos?- resono una voz fuerte y altiva desde la entrada


	7. senshis en problemas segunda parte

**5 captitulo ** **"La princesa de la Luna, Senshis en problemas" (segunda parte)**

**-(2:00 pm)-**

Que es lo que pasa, por qué tan serios todos?- resono una voz fuerte y altiva desde la entrada, era Usagi, quien se encontraba parada en la puerta tranquilamente, mientras los demás volvian la cara adonde ella se encontraba.

**Rei-** Ya viste que hora es, dijimos que a la 1:00 y ya son las 2:00 Usagi, que demonios piensas

**Usagi-** Sera mejor que te tranquilices y no me hables en ese tono, si hubiera podido llegar antes lo hubiera hecho, más tuve que hacer otras cosas tambien importantes-le respondio con tono cortante.

**Rei-** No puedo creer que sigas con ese aire de princesa, por que no te tranquilizas tu, hubieras aun que sea llamado para avisar que llegarias tarde

**Makoto-** Ya,sera mejor traquilizarnos y empezar

**Setsuna- **Asi es, tenemos que tratar cosas importantes

**Rei-** Pero creo que aun ella no lo entiende

Usagi prefirio ignorar el comentario de Rei, de lo que menos tenia ganas es de discutir estupideses , solamente se quedo ahi mirando a su al rededor como buscando algo...

" _claro, lo sabia, ahi estaba el...como era capas de mirarla a la cara depues de lo que le habia hecho y sobre todo con esa mirada de extrañesa, como si fuera un bicho extraño, que acaso ya no reconocia a la que por largo tiempo dijo amar?, quien demonios se creia, más no se iba a dejar mortificar por algo asi, no iba a perder su compostura y menos ante el...el ya no era importante para ella, ahora el era un guardian más en la lista, ya ni siquiera con el titulo de principe de la Tierra"_

Todos seguian callados, la actitud de Usagi no era normal, _que era lo que le pasaba?_

Por su parte Mamoru estaba helado _¿esa no era Usagi, esa no era su Usagi?_ _No le habia dicho nada_, _el habia creido que por lo menos le iba a gritar que no queria verlo, penso que por lo menos le iba a decir que lo odiaba, pero nisiquiera hizo algun comentario, no le dirijio ni una palabra, ni siquiera un gesto de dolor o de odio, era como si le importara poco que el se encontrara ahi._

**Rei-** que pasa, ya estamos todos por que no te sientas para empezar?- dijo ya algo desesperada al ver que Usagi no se movia de la entrada

**Usagi-** Muy bien, pero todavia falta algo

**Amy-** Que es lo que dices que falta?

Por un momento Mamoru penso que Usagi iba a decir que lo unico que faltaba para empezar la reunion era que el se fuera...entonces todo se volveria un escandalo y empezaria una gran discucion.

Más eso no era lo que planeaba la princesa...

**Haruka-** Que es lo que pasa bombon?

**Setsuna-**Acaso hay que esperar a alguien más?

**Usagi-** No simplemente,que este lugar y ustedes no estan deacuerdo a la ocasion, que acaso se les olvido que esta no era una reuninon solcial?

**Makoto**- A que te refieres no entiendo

**Mina-** Usagi no te entiendo, puedes hablar más claro

"_Muy bien" _avanzo poco a poco de la entrada de donde no se habia movido desde su llegada, derepente todos empezaron a sentir una fuerza que les abarcaba el cuerpo y vieron asombradas como sus ropas desaparecian para dar lugar a sus uniformes de senshis sin siquiera a ver ocupado sus objetos de transformacion, al igual que las chicas Mamoru tambien se transformo con su traje de Endymion, nadie entendia que pasaba _¿por que se habian transformado asi de la nada?, _Usagi caminaba hacia donde se encontraban ellos para ocupar su lugar- Empecemos, ya no hay que perder más tiempo-dijo- mientras su broche brillaba y su vestido azul se iba transformando en un hermoso y largo vestido blanco, y en su cabeza aparecia una pequeña corona plateada.

**Rei-** No puedes explicar que esta pasando por que nos transformamos?

**Hotaru-** Fue usted verdad princesa?

**Amy-** Pero para que quieres que estamos transformadas, va a pasar algo?

Usagi que sucede,que esta pasando por que estan todas de senshis y tu de princesa?- dijo Luna mientras aparecia en la entrada junto con Artemis

**Usagi-** Solo faltan ustedes, dense prinsa por que ya vamos a empezar- respondio

Luna y Artemis no sabian que estaba pasando, solo se dispusieron hacerle caso, más cuando llegaron junto a las senshis, solo pudieron ver ante su asombro y ante el asombro de los demàs como iban cambiando su cuerpo de gato por un cuerpo humano...

¿quee pasoo?**- **dijo Artemis somprendido

Luna? Artemis?** -**dijo Mina

**Usagi- **Guarden silencio entonces, embajadores hagan favor de tomar ya asiento

**Rei-** Que acaso no vas a explicar que demonios te traes entre manos , por que nos transformas? Que es lo que te pasa?

**Usagi-** pense que la más apurada en que empezaramos la reunion eras tu Rei, sabes estoy aquí para hablar del enemigo y no para responder sandeces, tal vez al final si nos da tiempo pueda responderles a sus preguntas.

Todos estaban en shock, y preguntandose cada vez más que es lo que le pasaba a Usagi, no comprendian tal situacion que a decir verdad era bastante incomoda, lo que habia empezado solo como una agradable reunion más, se estaba convitiendo en algo sumamente formal, molesto e intimidante, la expectativa de lo que iba a pasar estaba cada vez más fuerte, ya no sabian que más esperar, ni mucho menos que saldria de todo esto.

_Continuara..._


	8. senshis en problemas tercera parte

**Bueno y sigo jajaja XD al fin termina este capitulo, espero les guste y me sigan dando sus comentarios, muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos...el proximo capitulo 6 se titula " Capitulos del pasado, Principe de la Tierra te acuerdas?"**

**5 captitulo ** **"La princesa de la Luna, Senshis en problemas" (tercera parte)**

Viendo que todos callaban Sailor Plut se levanto de su asiento, algo nerviosa, la verdad no sabia si la princesa le iba a decir que guardara silencio o algo asi, pero su mision era proteger el planeta y era importante hablar sobre el nuevo enemigo y sus ataques.

**S Plut-** Bueno me imagino que ya todos saben que un nuevo enemigo amenaza el planeta, el ha actuado silenciosamente, tanto que hace apenas unos días nos logramos dar cuenta de su presencia, sus movimientos han sido astutos para no revelarse ante nosotras, cosa que es demasiodo grave ya que no conocemos la cara de este enemigo ni su objetivo y mucho menos cuando sera su proximo ataque

**S Uranus-** Es un cobarde eso es lo que pasa, seguro nos debe considerar una amenaza para sus planes

Al ver que Usagi no habia dicho nada y que solo escuchaba atenta, los demás se sintieron más comodos de hablar y hacer preguntas...

**S Venus-** Entonces si no sabemos que es lo que quiere, que podemos hacer?

**S Saturn-** Es necesario que demos con el y saber que es lo que busca, como ya les habia comentado ya ha habido victimas y cada vez aumenta más el numero

**Endymion-** me imagino que te refieres a los casos del nuevo coma, que han llegado al hospital en estas ultimas semanas

**S Saturn-** Asi es, las personas que han sido victimas del enemigo, caen en sombras que atrapan sus almas y no los dejan despertar

**Luna- **esto es muy grave, tenemos que ver la manera de descubrir los planes del enemigo

**S jupiter-** Pero como vamos ha saber sus planes si no sabes ni quien o quienes son?

**S Mercury**- Tenemos que crear una estrategia, para acorralarlo

**S jupiter-** Hay que colocarle una trampa

**S Mars**- Y como que tipo de trampa, si no tenemos la minima idea de que es lo que quiere!

Usagi solo escuchaba con diversion los comentarios que daban, era tan comico verlas dicutir y planear planes tan tontos que seguramente fracasarian, solo los dejaria un poco más, era tan entretenido, un poco más de diversion y ella abriria la boca para dar por terminado tantos comentarios absurdos y entrar por completo al tema del ataque para defender el planeta.

**Artemis**- Son muchas ideas, más no hay una en concreto que nos pueda ayudar en una situacion como esta

**S Plut**- Tenemos que acabar con esto, entre más tiempo pase, mayor sera el peligro que correremos

**S Saturn-** El enemigo toma fuerza y la energia maligna aumenta

**Svenus- **Ya se! Mars podria descubrir donde se concentra la energia maligna para encontrar su escondite

**S Mars-** Ya lo intente, pero me es imposible hubicar un punto espesifico- dijo moviendo la cabaeza en foma negativa

**S mercury-** No importa, ya teniendo un lugar aproximado sera mucho más sencillo, podriamos dividirnos para encontrar el sitio

**S Jupiter**- Muy buena idea

**S Neptune- **No crees, Que sera divertido?- dijo a Haruka, mientras veia su cara de frustración

**Endymion-** Entonces nos dividiremos en parejas para abarcar mucho mayor espasio

**S Mars-** pero eso podria ser peligroso

**S Venus-** es verdad no conocemos los poderes que tiene

**Endymion**- presisamente solo buscaremos el lugar con cuidado y tratando de no ser vistos, más no haremos nada hasta no estar todos juntos

**S Saturn-** Aun asi parece peligroso, mas es nuestro deber

**S Uranus-** Además que es la unica opcion que se tiene por el momento

**S Venus -** Muy bien y como nos dividiremos? - dijo mientras su cabeza daba lugar a una idea, bastante mala, dadas las circunstancias que existian- bueno Uranus y Neptune, Saturn y Plut , Mercury y Jupiter, Mars y yo ... y, ha entonces Sailor Moon y Tuxedo Masck

Mamoru, solo sintio otro remolino en el estomago _¿que yo con Usagi ? No es el mejor momento!_...Todas estaban esperando que Usagi recriminara más ella siguio sin decir nada, Mamoru la volteo a ver, más solo vio en la delicada cara blanca, los dos ojos frios y unos labios tensos que era la unica señal existente de su disgusto por las palabras de Venus.

**Endymion- **sera mejor que cambiemos de parejas, pero bueno eso lo veremos en otro ocasión

**S Uranus-** Yo estoy deacuerdo con este! ¬¬ , no creo que sea buena idea!

**S Venus-** Pero por que?

Mina callate- le dijo en susurro Makoto

**S Mars**- Muy bien... - dijo tratando de quitar el incomodo momento que habia vuelto a poner su amiga – cuando vamos a hacerlo?

_habian terminado con lo divertido, era hora de dejar de decir estupideces y enfrentar de una vez la situacion en la que ellas estaban, eran unas senshis y tenian que actuar como tal..._Asi que Usagi, se levanto de su asiento de donde no se habia movido y solo se habia dedicado a escuchar divertida, ahora era su turno de hablar ...

Creo que seria una absoluta perdida de tiempo su plan ! - dijo la princesa con un pequeño toque de burla en su voz

Nadie entendia nada, no habia sugerido ni dicho nada durante todo ese tiempo y ahora lo unico que se le habia ocurrido decir era que el plan era una tonteria y perdida de tiempo, esto era bastante molesto, su comportamiento cada vez les agradaba menos...

**S Mars- **Y puedo saber por que ? Acaso princesa tiene un mejor plan?

**Usagi- **Por que es una tontera que no va a funcionar, por más que busquen por todo Tokio e incluso que busquen por todo el planeta, no van a encontrar nada...asi que como ven solo gastarian fuerza y tiempo a lo estupido

**S Plut- **Y como sabe eso princesa?

**Usagi-** Su guarida no se encuentra presisamente en el planeta, asi que no dara resultado

**S Mars**- Que! Si sabes donde esta, por que no lo dijiste antes !

**Usagi-** jajaja tranquila Mars, lo que una vez fue mi reino, ahora es la guarida del enemigo -dijo tranquilamente

**Luna-** Que en la luna! Pero como, no puede ser!

**Artemis**- Es imposible, ninguna fuerza maligna puede habitar esa tierra sagrada

**S Saturn**- No ha menos que la Luna se lo permitiera- dijo mientras veia a la princesa con unos ojos de incompresion

Todos estaban aturdidos, _como la princesa, no eso es imposible ella no podria...pero su actitud, caso esta tiene algo que ver con el nuevo enemigo?_

**Usagi- **No me mires con esos ojo Saturn yo no autorice nada- le respondio con un tono frio

**S Mars-** Entonces nos puedes explicar de que manera logro instalarse?

**Usagi-** jajaja por favor acaso creen que todos los enemigos van a tener el mismo nivel de poder, pues dejenme sacarlos de su inocente error... No podrian ni siquiera imaginar que clase de enemigo es, ni todos los que hemos enfrentado con anterioridad se podrian comparar, esta vez no sera nada facil ... asi que no se imaginen estupideses que creanme no necesitaba mi consentimiento para poder estar en la luna si el asi lo desidio.

**S Mercury**- hablas como si ya lo conocieras!

**S Pult- **eso quiere decir que ya has visto al enemigo

**S Venus-** Acaso intento robarte el cristal de plata?

**S Uranus-** Eso es muy peligroso, no podemos permitir que te haga daño, ni tampoco que te robe el cristal de plata

**S Neptune-** Es verdad , por que no, lo dijo antes para protegerla?

**S Saturn-** Princesa yo le debo un disculpa, no debi...dudar de usted, en verdad le pido perdon

**Usagi**- no te preocupes Hotaru esta todo bien.

_Siempre fue asi, apesar de que pasaba más tiempo con Rei, Amy, Mina y Makoto, las outhers siempres estaban ahi cuando las necesitaba, eran tan lindas con ella y tambien respetuosas, era como si la admiraran apesar de lo tonta que se podia ver alguna veces, estaban al pendiente de lo que necesitaba y siempre la trataban con cariño incluso Setsuna...Nunca le recriminaban si cometia algun error, si comia mucho, si desia alguna estupidez, si llegaba tarde...seguian siendo igual de amables con ella, sobre todo Haruka que se preocupaba tanto por su bienestar y que la animaba cuando se sentia derrotada, incluso cuando discutia con Mamoru ella siempre decia cosas que me hacian reir, jajaja ... era normal que estuvieran preocupadas ahora por ella incluso despues de su comportamiento, la entendian más que las propias Inners... no ,con ellas no podia estar enojada, ellas jamás la hirieron, no, ha ellas no les guardaba rencor alguno ni el más minimo... algo de nuevo va despertando..._

**S Plut-** Acaso es un emigo que ya conoscamos en nuestra vidas pasadas , princesa? Princesa?

**Usagi-** Eh? Si?- respondio ,saliendo de sus pensamientos

**S Uranus- **Le pasa algo?

**Usagi.-** Este, si estaba pensando en algunas cosas...que me decias Plut?

**S Plut**- Que si al enemigo lo conocimos en nuestras vida pasadas

**Usagi-** bueno si de alguna forma es del pasado, más nosotras no lo conociamos- dijo mientras lanzaba una mirada fugaz a Mamoru, el cual se percato de ello y sintio un escalofrio que recorrio su cuerpo

**S Mercury**- Eso quiere decir que su madre lucho contra el!

**Usagi**- No presisamente, ya que en el pasado no era un ser que se caracterizara por tener gran poder, como en estos momentos, ahora es un ser casi invensible, si no es que lo es

**S Jupiter-** Entonces corremos un gran peligro, sobre todo tu

**Usagi-** jajaja pues por ahora yo no corro ningun peligro, por el momento no le interesa acabar conmigo.

**Endymion-** Como puedes estar convencida de eso, que caso te lo dijo!

**S Mars**- Y si no es eso que puede estar planeando?

**Usagi- **Venganza

El sobresalto a las palabras de la princesa no se hizo esperar _¿venganza?¿de que se quiere vengar?_

**S Plut-** Y nos puede decir princesa , venganza a que?

**Usagi-** Pues quiere destruir todo este planeta y a sus habitantes ... ah si claro tambien quiere acabar con Endymion-– contesto con una voz tranquila, como si les estuviera contando un chisme del colegio


	9. capitulos del pasado lo recuerdas?

**Capitulo 6 " capitulos del pasado, principe de la tierra, te acuerdas?**

**Usagi-** Pues quiere destruir todo este planeta y a sus habitantes ... ah si claro tambien quiere acabar con Endymion-– contesto con una voz tranquila, como si les estuviera contando un chisme del colegio

_Como era posible que Usagi se callara algo asi y mucho más como era posible que lo digera con tanta tranquilidad y ligereza, se trataba de algo muy grave no de cualquier comentario. _

Mamoru ya se sentia molesto por la actitud de Usagi, _era verdad el habia hecho las cosas muy mal, pero aun así no por ello tenia que comportarse de esa manera con todos y mucho menos exponer a la Tierra con sus juegos, aun cuando ella misma ha dicho que el enemigo es invensible, que demonios le queria demostrar?_

**S Saturn-** Pero cual es la razón?

**Endymion-** Por todo lo que has dicho es seguro que ya conoces muy bien quien es el enemigo, no es asi?...ahora podrias ya de dejarle de dar vueltas y decirnos quien es ?

**S Mars-** Asi es Usagi, ya me canse de esto, dinos de una vez por todas quien es

**Usagi-** Es extraño que tu presisamente me preguntes eso, Endymion ...Nunca subestimes a nadie ... hasta las pocas cosas pueden llegar a convetirse en algo inimaginable...

**Endymion-** Podrias hablar claro de una vez por todas...- le dijo Mamoru bruscamente con tono ya desesperado, el tono que usaba Usagi era como si le hechara la culpa de lo que estaba pasando, cuando el no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que le estaba hablando – si tienes algo que decir hazlo claramente ya que ignoro la razon de tus comentarios

**Usagi-** Endymion, Endymion ultimamente has mostrado lo descuidado que eres... sabes, el pasado es más importante de lo que crees querido como dije antes es basico conocerlo, con razón cometes tantos errores...jajaja , otra vez esa cara, ya veo ya se cansaron, creanme que tampoco a mi me causa mucha gracia estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí, pero esperaba que el guardian de la Tierra diera la explicacion, no me parecia correcto ventilar... cosas que no me pertenecen, pero al parecer no cuenta con la capacidad de hacerlo, asi que no me queda otra más que informarlos...

Acabando de decir esto Usagi cerro los ojos y junto las manos recitando las palabras _reflejo de la luna, dad servicio a la heredera de la sangre de plata, poned a mi servicio tu brillante espejo para que sea una ventana al pasado, obedece mis ordenes y envia ahora tu rayo lunar...- _en ese momento se vio una gran luz que estraba al lugar, formando esta un enorme marco circular en el aire, como si se tratase de un enorme espejo .

**Usagi-** Muy bien espero que esten listos , principalmente tu Endymion...es hora de que recuerdes tu pasado

Las inner senshis observanban un poco intranquilas aquel enorme espejo de luz, más solo asintieron con la cabeza, Uranus y Neptune observaban con atencion , por otro lado en los rostros palidos de Sailor Saturn y Sailor Plut se mostraba una gran preocupacion mezclada con asombro, más tampoco de sus bocas salio ninguna frase.

solo Endymion contesto – muy bien, entonces veamos todo lo que hay-

Al oir esto Usagi solo lanzo una mirada de satisfaccion y paso su mano sobre aquel espejo, en ese momento el espejo volvio a destellar y todos pudieron sentir como las imagenes que iban saliendo los iban jalando ...

Endymion al fin llegaste- dijo un mujer de cabello rojizo bastante guapa

Lo lamento pero tenia muchas cosas que hacer- contesto un hombre alto y peli negro, que caminaba hacia uno de las bancas donde se encontraba la mujer

Lo importante es que estas aqui- le dijo la mujes mientras corria a abrazarlo

**Endymion-**Beril tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante- contesto mientras se safaba de los brazos de Beril

**Beril- **Que sucede, no me sustes amor mio – dijo un poco alterada y botandose de nueva cuenta a sus brazos

**Endymion-** Beril por favor- escapando nuevamente de ella- escuchame...yo... tu sabes que yo no te amo Beryl, lo intente más no funciona

**Beril**- Noo tu me amas a mi ! Yo lo se!

**Endymion-** No, por favor entiende

**Beril-** por que , por que me haces esto?

**Endymion-** No crees que seria peor engañarte?...además Beryl

**Beril-** Nooo callate, yo se que me puedes amar yo lo se!

**Endymion-** Beryl, no , Beryl yo amo a otra persona

Beril quedo shokeada – QUE!, quien ?

**Endymion-** eso no importa

**Beril-** Claro que me importa, me importa por que yo deje mi vida por ti!

**Endymion-** Beril, por favor ya...

**Beril-** Vamos dimelo Endymion! Dimelo ahora!

**Endymion-** Serenity-dijo en susurro

**Beril-** Quien?

**Endymion-**La princesa de la luna Serenity

**Beril- **Que! La princesa de la luna? Como puedes! dejarme por ella, traicionar a tu gente por una habitante del milenio de plata, no, no la amas solo te ha deslumbrado su belleza, esa mujer te ha embrujado...es una maldita bruja...

**Endymion-** Ya basta! Ya te lo dije, yo en verdad la amo...ya no pienso discutir esto Beril -dijo mientras se alejaba de la chica que se encontraba envuelta en lagrimas

**Beril-** Endymion noo, no te vayaas!! por que, maldita seas Serenity!!

En ese momento llego un hombre con cabello negro hasta los hombros quien al ver a la chica arrodillada en el suelo envuelta en lagrimas se acerco rapidamente a ella...

Que te pasa Beril? Que tienes? ¿por q lloras?

**Beril- **Largate, largate!

Beril por favor no me gusta verte asi , tu sabes que haria cualquier cosa por que fueras feliz

**Beril-** Pues solo muriendo la princesa de la luna podria ser feliz, esa maldita me quito el amor de Endymion

Endymion?, pero ...tu bien sabes que el nunca sintio algo sincero por ti

**Beril-** callate! Tu no sabes nada, se ha burlado de mi me a dejado por ella! Pero yo se que lo embrujo yo se el me ama!

Ese maldito, es él el que debe de morir desde que te encaprichaste con el solo te he visto sufrir, pero esto acabara, ahora si lo matare!

**Beril-** jajaja no sea estupido tu matar a Endymion, por favor, que tonto jajaja ahora si que me hiciste reir, tu debilucho...jajaja

Pues ya lo veremos...yo me desare de tu sufrimiento, Beril tu sabes que te amo!

**Beril-** Jaja no eres más que un don nadie , un fracasado, como te podrias comparar con Endymion

Te lo demostrare, veras que yo puedo vencerle

El joven se marcho furioso, en busca de Endymion hasta el castillo donde se ecnontraba con sus generales

Endymion, Endymion! Maldito da la cara

**Endymion-** Puedo saber quien eres tu?

**Jedite- **Puedo saber con que derecho le hablas asi al principe?

**Zoisite-** Sera mejor que si no quieres problemas, pidas disculpas de inmediato y te retires

No pedire disculpas a este imbesil! Endymion vine a matarte!

**Nephrite-** Jaja lo dices enserio, primero tendras que pasar por nosotros 4

**Kunzite-**Veo que quieres morir verdad? Sera mejor que te largues!

Acaso Endymion nesecitas de tus sirvientes para salvar tu miserable vida! Acaso su majestad es tan cobarde!

**Endymion-** Muy bien entonces si asi lo deseas luchemos, no se metan en esto

**Kunzite**- pero no hace falta que luche...

**Endymion**- no me importa en lo más minimo, además me servira de entretenimiento un rato

Muy bien preparate a morir

**Endymion-** jaja crees que me vas a matar?

Maldito muere-dijo sacando rapidamente su espada, al igual que Endymion haciendo que estas chocasen, la batalla no se extendio más de 5 minutos, Endymion era el mejor espadachin al cual le gustaba jactarse de ello, mientras que el otro nunca en su vida habia agarrado una espada, cuando Endymion hizo que la espada del otro callera solo le acerco la espada al pecho...

**Endymion-**jajaja veo que ya se termino...ahora largate!-dijo dandole la espalda

El otro cada vez más lleno de rabia se abalanzo sobre el encajandole un puñal en un hombro, Endymion exclamo un grito de dolor, los generales se acercaron y detuvieron a el joven

**Kunzite-** Endymion estas bien?

Endymion- Si lo estoy...

**Kunzite-** Zoisite y Jedite llevense a este maldito a la carcel, mañana veremos lo que le espera, Nephrite ayudame con Endymion.

(A la mañana siguiente)

**Kunsite- **Por haber cometido traicion intentando matar a el principe de esta tierra, según las leyes tu castigo sera el destierro de este planeta.

Endymion escucha esto, algun dia pagaras por todo...y recordaras el nombre de Eór, malditoooo...

El espejo se fue desvaneciendo y todos sintieron como regresaban a la habitacion...

**Usagi-** Ahi lo tienen ya... Endymion, ya pudiste recordarlo?...por que tienes esa cara tan palida querido?


	10. Cero errores

**Capitulo 7 " Cero errores"**

**Usagi-** Ahi lo tienen ya... Endymion, ya pudiste recordarlo?...por que tienes esa cara tan palida querido?

El ambiente estaba más tenso, no sabian que decir, era realmente incomodo enterarse que Endymion habia tenido una relacion con Beril, la mujer que habia destruido el milenio de plata y tiempo despues les habia traido tantos prolemas...

Endymion se encontraba shokeado, _lo habia olvidado ...era verdad nunca le preocupo por saber todo su pasado, se conformo con recordar la relacion con Serenity...acaso era malo el desear olvidar? Lo unico importante para el era el amor de su princesa...pero acaso por ello habia cometido un error..._

**Usagi- **Acaso no vas a decir nada Endymion

_decir?, que queria que dijera...aun tenia los recuerdos confusos...que esperaba que dijera?, si aun no comprendia del todo lo que sucedia..._

S. Mars dandose cuenta de la incomodidad y la presion que tenia Endymion miro a Usagi y le respondio- Aun sigo sin ver la relacion que hay, pero si quieres que te entendamos por completo sera mejor que no los expliques, no trates de que adivinemos, creo que tu digiste que esta no era una reuninon social asi que los juegos estan de sobra.

**Usagi- **mmm ya veo...mira que tienes razón, es inutil dejarles esto a ustedes -dijo con un suspiro – bueno terminemos con esto... lo hare resumido, el joven que pudieron ver, llamado Eór estaba completamente enamorado de Beril y bueno tambien como vieron el principe Endymion tuvo una relacion mmm ...pasajera con ella, cosa que Eór no soporto, mucho menos que hicieran sufrir a la mujer que mas amaba, bueno debido a ello quieso matar al valiente principe terrestre, pero como dijo Beril era tonto que quisiese comparar con Endymion en combate , aun asi quiso hacerlo...bueno y vieron el resultado termino siendo desterrado del planeta, según sus leyes acusado de traicion, tiempo despues paso la catastrofe en el milenio de plata, Eór que se la habia pasado vagando por el sistema, se entero de todo lo que paso con Beril, más no solo eso si no tambien que mi madre habia pedido que reencarnaramos en un futuro en la tierra, cosa que le parecio injusto, por lo que hizo un pacto con la oscuridad que siempre ha habitado en el universo, para que esta le consediera la eternidad, asi se fue a viajar por todo el universo parar volverse más fuerte y de esta manera poder lograr su venganza al planeta que lo desterro y principalmente al principe que hizo sufrir a Beril, al cual culpa de todo lo que le paso a esta... Y ahora ha regresado para dar fin a su cometido.

**S Uranus-** Que! Asi que esa es la razón

**S Saturn**- Princesa, como es posible que usted sepa eso?

**S Jupiter-** Es verdad no me digas que te acuerdas de eso?

**Endymion- **Eso es imposible, eso paso antes de que empezara nuestra relacion, te tuviste que enterar de otra manera, no es así?, por que no lo dices Usako?- dijo con un tono retador, cada vez le molestaba más el tono en que hablaba Usagi

**Usagi- **Veo que ya se te aclararon un poco los recuerdos, tienes razón yo no lo supe hasta hace poco, creeme que tambien me sorprendio-dijo con sorna

**Endymion-** Y entonces como te enteraste?

**Usagi-** Que perseptivo eres querido... pues el mismo Eór me lo dijo

**S venus-** Que? Hablaste con el enemigo, cuando? Donde?

**S Mars-** Es raro que te haya dicho lo que piensa hacer...que pasa?

**Usagi-** respondere a sus dudas jajaja... cuando hable con el?, fue ayer en la noche, donde?, pues llego en mi habitancion de sorpresa... y pues me lo dijo con la intencion de que yo me uniera a el en su venganza

**Todos- **Queee!!!!

**SJupiter**- por que razón pensaria que tu te podrias unir a el?

**S mercury-** si es muy raro, me imagino que el sabia tu identidad como guardiana, entonces por que preguntar algo asi?

**S Uranus-** Eso solamente quiere decir que ese tal Eór es un estupido

**S Neptune-** A menos que tenga alguna razon en especial- dijo mientras fijaba sus ojos en los de la princesa

Usagi lanzo una mirada a Endymion junto con una sonrisa en forma de respuesta, que solo el comprendio con un escalofrio recorriendole todo el cuerpo, lo que hizo que saltara de su asiento ...

**Endymion-** Usagi eso no tiene nada que ver! No me digas que vas a permitir que consume su venganza, es una tonteria tu actitud realmente, acaso es lo que buscas, eso te proponias? Dime por eso ese cambio de actitud en ti!, por eso ese trato a a los demás? Dime! Usagi ya se te olvido que eres Sailor Moon, acaso ya no te interesa tu deber!

**Usagi- **Sera mejor que no me hables en ese tono Endymion, recuerda que yo estoy por arriba de ti! Y no soportare tus insultos! Y si, yo soy sailor Moon y eso que?, en verdad crees que mi cambio de actitud se debe a Eór?-dijo lanzandole una mirada fugaz de desprecio, más dio un respiro y tomo nuevamente su compostura tranquila y se dirigio a el, al llegar solo paso su brazo sobre el de el y con una voz dulce pero con su ya tono de sorna le dijo- vamos, vamos querido que pensaran las chicas de que clase de pareja somos , que discutimos por cosas insignificantes!

**Endymion- **en verdad trato de entenderte pero no puedo Usagi

**Usagi- **Creeme que eso ya lo sabia- dijo en susurro para que el solo pudiera escucharla

**S Plut-**Acaso sabe usted princesa por que razón le ofrecio algo asi?

**Usagi-** jaja creyo que me interesaria vengarme de las cosas que causaron destruccion y dolor a mi y al milenio de plata... el sabe leer perfectamente los corazones...

**S mercury-** pero...tu no podrias

**S saturn-** princesa usted no podria, unirse a el

**Usagi-** Claro que no, aun hay cosas de este planeta que amo y debo proteger... y por otro lado estan las cosas a las que jamas les podria hacer daño ...sin importar

**S Uranus-** Lo sabia bombom! Juntas venceremos al nuevo enemigo!

**Usagi-** Esta vez sera más dificil de lo que se imaginan, cualquier desicion erronea puede causar nuestra derrota por consiguiente la destruccion de la Tierra...Como senshins no podemos permitirnos un error, entienden! Aquí el unico objetivo es salvar el planeta y a sus habitantes, sin importar lo demás.

**Luna- **Me perece bien que pienses asi Usagi, si el enemigo es tan fuerte como tu dices, necesitan dar toda su fuerza para derrotarlo

**Usagi-** Que bueno que esten deacuerdo.

**S Mercury-** Entonces que vamos hacer?

**Usagi- **tranquilos, estoy segura que no tardara en dar su primer ataque, el sabe perfectamente que les he informado, por lo cual ya no le hace falta permanecer oculto durante más tiempo.

**Artemis**- Si eso es verdad hay que prepararnos, debemos proteger al planeta y a Endymion ya que corre un gran peligro

**S Jupiter-** Claro que si! Ahora no puedes estar solo, no sabemos caundo pueda atacar el tal Eór

**S mercury**- Deberiamos hacer una guardia cada día afuera del departamento de Mamoru por si aparece el enemigo queriendo atacar

**Endymion-** Chicas tranquilas no hace falta

**S Saturn**- Claro que si principe, corre un gran peligro

**S Mars-** Es verdad Mamoru, necesitas ser precabido

**S neptune-** Yo y Uranus podemos empezar la guardia, verdad?

**S uranus-** Que! ¬¬ ! mmmm... por que desides tu eso XÞ

**S Neptune**- jejeje, no las pasaremos muy bien u

**S uranus-** Û //// Û' kof... kof... oh esta bien ¬¬

**S Venus-** Sí, además mientras nosotros vigilamos afuera, Usagi se puede encargar de vigilar adentro///

Que!!! ± ± ! ...

**S Mars y S Uranus- **Sera mejor que guardes silencio!! » /// «

**S Jupiter-** Pero no es tan mala idea despues de todo

**S Mars y s Uranus**- ¬¬ # ¬¬ #

**Endymion-** No creo que esa se buena idea.

**Usagi- **Eso es imposible

**S Jupiter-** pero por que, otras veces lo has hecho si te preocupan tus papas

**Usagi-** No es eso...

**S Venus-** vamos Usagi otras veces ya te has quedado con Mamoru, no creo que tenga nada de malo

**Usagi-** Ya dije que no es eso!!!!

**S Jupiter**- entonces cual es el problema?

**Usagi-** Miren creo que aun no les ha quedado claro,yo solo eh dicho que me enfrentare con Eór para proteger este planeta, no me arriesgare a que me mate antes de tiempo y entonces ya no haya nadie quien proteja la Tierra

**S Mercury-** pero Usagi por que dices eso?

**Usagi-** Por que es la verdad, el propio Eór lo sabe, yo solo usare mis poderes encontra de el si planea hacerle daño al planeta...además si bien lo recuerdo Endymion es el guardia de la Tierra y tiene el cristal dorado por lo que no tengo la obligacion de protegerle...

**S Mars-** como puedes decir eso Usagi! Estas hablando de Mamoru, como puedes ser asi?

Usagi- Si quizas piensen que soy mala y tu Endymion pienses que se trata de una venganza, más no lo es, simplemente no es mi responsabilidad proteger a ninguno de los que se encuentran aquí, más no les pondre objesion, si desean proteger a Endymion esta bien, haremos esto... Mercury, Mars, Jupiter y tu Venus la lider de las sailors inners, quedan liberadas de ser mis guardianas, ahora podran servir el principe de la Tierra o cumplir la mision que deseen...

**Smercury**- que Usagi, pero?

**S Jupiter-** por que haces esto?

... Muy bien Uranus, Neptune, Plut y Saturn lider de las sailor outhers ustedes seguiran como hasta ahora...solo se encargaran de proteger al planeta, no teniendo la obligacion de protegerme

**S Uranus-** pero tu?, como te vas a exponer de esa forma?

**S Plut-** Es cierto princesa, no puede hacerlo, es riesgoso

**Usagi-** No hay problema alguno, como les dije, yo solo me enfrentare a Eór cuando llegue el momento, con eso queda todo claro, por lo que damos por concluido la reunion- terminando de decir esto se encamino hacia la puerta, mientras sus ropas regresaban a la normalidad.

**Mamoru- **Usako!...espera necesito hablar, es importante.

**Usagi-** Lo lamento pero ya es muy tarde

**Mamoru-** Usagi por favor, a lo mejor no tienes deseos de hablar con migo pero es importante

**Usagi**- Yo comprendo, pero como te dije ya es tarde por lo que sera en otra ocasión

**Mamoru- **Cuando?

**Usagi-** Te ire a ver Mañana en la tarde

**Mamoru-** Me parece bien, ahi te espero, quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

**Usagi-** No esta bien Haruka me llevara

Haruka y Michiru iban saliendo , estas se dirijieron a Usagi

**Haruka-** Bombon lista?

**Usagi- **Si, vamonos... por cierto Mamoru, trata de estar solo mañana para hablar sin espectaculos de por medio ok...


	11. Dejando todas las cosas atras

**B**ueno este es el capitulo 8 espero les guste, la verdad le quitar unas cositas medio incoherentes además de que ya estaba bastante largo, pero bueno espero que les guste...ahora veran y no veran a la Usagi mala pero bueno, esperare sus comentarios, sugerencias y dudas...

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios...

**L**unasBlac**k**

**capitulo 8 "Dejando todas las cosas atras"**

/ casa Tsukino /

Bueno bombon hemos llegado! - dijo Haruka mientras estacionaba su auto

**Usagi-**Muchas gracias chicas, no desean pasar un rato?

**Michiru**- Creo que ya es tarde, mejor lo dejamos para otro dia, ya que Hotaru se ve cansada

**Usagi-** Si esta bien, a sido un dia dificil, ya todos necesitamos un descanso

**Haruka- **Veo que te ha regresado el buen humor bombon

**Usagi-** jaja buenas noches

**Haruka-** Descansa bombon

**Michiru-** Nos vemos

**Hotaru-** Duerma bien princesa

**Setsuna-** Nos vemos, descanse

Usagi se quedo mirandolas y les respondio- gracias chicas-con un tono dulce y se encamino a entrar a su casa.

**Papa Kenji- **Usagi Tsukino, se podria saber donde has estado?

**Mama Ikuko-** Usagiii! Hija ya llegamos!, donde te habias metido

**Shingo-** Seguramente estaba con Mamoru no es verdad?

**Usagi- **Pues no...eh estado en el templo de Rei

**mama Ikuko-** Que paso Usagi, te hablamos varias veces y no nos contestaste

**papa Keji-** Usagi donde estuviste...¬¬# tu hermano dijo que tus amigas le habian comentado que estuviste con Mamoru! »o« dime es verdad???

**Usagi- **jaja papá no te preocupes por eso, no estuve con el, a las chicas les gusta molestar

**papa Kenji-** Lo ves Ikuko, o jojojo y tu que estabas preocupada!

**Mama Ikuko**-¬¬ si claro, yo!, por cierto Usagi, te veo algo diferente, has crecido estos ultimos días

**papa Kenji-** o si que linda

**Usagi- **pues yo creo que estoy igual

**Shingo-** Si igual de tonta e inutil que siempre...jajaja

**Usagi-** Bueno me alegra que ya esten aquí...mmm tengo un poco de sueño asi que me ire a descansar nos vemos mañana- acercandose para dar un beso de buenas noches a sus padres y despues a Shingo, cosa que ha este le sorprendio pues no habia discutido con el, por el contrario se habia portado amable- Y tu sera mejor que no digas tonterias, hermanito, bueno descansen, hasta mañana

Una sueve brisa entraba por la ventana abierta, que hacia mecer suavemente las cortinas de la habitacion de Usagi, era ya las 11 de la mañana , tenia ya varias horas de que se habia despertado más aun seguia recostada en su cama metida profundamente en sus pensamientos

_en pocas horas... si pocas horas para ver de nuevo a Mamoru, como podia ser que todo lo que habia pasado con el ,ahora solo eran cenizas...solo recuerdos, ella habia decidido terminar con el destino que le habian escrito...pequeña dama lo lamento, pero es mejor a que vivas en una mentira pequeña...por que lo hice? Por que me aferre tanto?...ni siquiera me habia preguntado otras cosas más de las que me habian dicho...me aferre tanto a esa utopia que cerre mi corazón, no queria que nada más entrara, que dañara mi futuro ya marcado, que descontrolara lo que ya tenia, mi felicidad, la felicidad de todos!... no queria dañar a nadie...no queria que cambiara nada por mi culpa...cerrar mi corazón era el unico modo para mantener las cosas igual...por eso no pude aceptar a Seiya, yo no podia permitirle el paso en mi corazón, el me hacia sentir algo diferente...por eso el miedo, el miedo a darme cuenta...más el se logro colar, con sus atenciones, su cariño, su proteccion...más ahora ya es tarde...el esta lejos, ya no estaba el para darle fuerzas y esperanzas...más mi cobardia lo merecia...merecia solo ser una muejr de recuerdos y esperanzas perdidas..._

---

_Ahora caminaba por las mismas calles que la llevaban al edificio donde vivia Mamoru, más apesar de ello ,la emocion y la alegria que sentia cada vez que caminaba por ellas, se habia extinguido, ahora solo eran unas calles más en la ciudad, grises, aburridas...se iba acercando más y más...donde estaba esa sensacion que siempre sentia al visitarlo? Era verdad...eso habia sido antes de..._

_Pero...ya estaba ahi...estaba delante de su puerta...ahora solo restaba tocar para que comenzara todo..._

Usagi respiro profundamente y toco la puerta..unos instantes pasaron cuando vio aparecer a Mamoru... clavando sus profundos ojos en la chica, tratando de aguantar las ganas de abrazarla ...

**Usagi- **Bueno ya estoy aquí, vamos a entrar o prefieres que hablemos aquí afuera?

**Mamoru-** No, este pasa, por favor

Usagi entro y Mamoru despues de ella

**Mamoru-** Sientate...deseas algo de tomar?

**Usagi- **Bueno ...mmm un café estaria bien

**Mamoru-** Muy bien ahorita regreso

Usagi estaba sentada en el sillon, viendo hacia el balcon, cuantas veces no habia estado en ese lugar, más ahora era diferente...

No estaba muy seguro de que fueras a venir- dijo Mamoru mientras llegaba con una bandeja con tazas y unos bocadillos, colocandola en la mesa y sentandose en el sillon que estaba enfrente de donde estaba sentada Usagi.

**Usagi- **No veo la razón, creo que yo siempre eh sido una persona confiable

**Mamoru- **Si tienes razón...Usagi esto... es bastante incomodo

**Usagi- **Yo no lo veo asi, creo es menos incomoda que la de la vez pasada...bueno minimo para mi

**Mamoru-** creo que tienes razón- cada vez se sentia más mal, las palabras de Usagi en verdad lo herian, principalmente por que sabian que eran verdad.

**Usagi-** bueno, de que querias hablar?

**Mamoru-** Bueno de lo que paso, queria hablar para arreglarlo

**Usagi-** Arreglarlo? -dijo Usagi con tono sarcastico

**Mamoru-** escuchame Usagi... yo se que no tiene excusa lo que hice, pero...-dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban a empañarse- no puedo explicarte lo que paso pues ni yo mismo lo se, Usagi creeme cuando te digo que te amo, que eres el ser más importante para mi...por eso mismo no sabes lo que siento por haberte hecho sufrir, jure protegerte para que nadie te hiciera daño y mira...

Usagi lo veia, no deseaba que su tristeza saliera a flote ni tampoco el rencor que le guardaba , solo queria seguir como hasta ahora...fuerte y decidida.

...Yo lo que siempre he deseado es tu felicidad, mi sueño simplemente eres tu...Usagi yo te pido que me perdones, por que yo te amoo... por favor -dijo ya con cientos de lagrimas cubriendole el rostro y aprentando fuertemente los puños

**Usagi-** Eso es algo que ya eh rechazado, no te negare que muchas veces me pregunte por qué, que habia hecho mal para que me hicieras eso... quise morir ante tal sufrimirneto, fue un dolor tan grande...que atraveso el tiempo jiji...pero tambien fue rencor, rencor a tu engaño! A tus falsas palabras de amor...

**Mamoru**- Nooo... eso no es mentira, yo en relidad te amo Usako, en relidad soy sincero, yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo, jamás dudes de eso...yo te amo desde siempre y por siempre, asi sera hasta el final de mis días...tu lo has visto.

**Usagi- ** Por esa razón, eh comprendido que esto es una perdida de tiempo Mamoru...eh despedido ya ha los fantasmas y me eh pedido perdon por hacerme tanto daño por estar aferrada a algo que muy dentro de mi sabia que no podria ser

**Mamoru- **No digas eso Usako...por favor, yo se que no sientes lo que me dices... puedo comprender tu furia contra mi, pero...tu y yo seremos felices nuestro amor siempre podra salir de la adversidad, viviremos en Tokio de cristal junto con Chibiusa, nuestra hija Usako...

**Usagi**-No Mamoru, eso no es más que un espejismo , tal vez para ti todo siempre sea perfecto, más no para mi...siempre ha sido de esa manera y seguira asi

**Mamoru-** que quieres decir? Usa..yo..

**Usagi-** vez tu piensas que todo es siempre sencillo, crees que el amor esta seguro! solo por que asi fue en el pasado...o por que te mostraron nuestro matrimonio en el futuro!...jaja tal vez para ti lo sea siempre , más te preguntaste algunas vez si yo era, soy o sere feliz...claro que no! Nunca te ha importado en reaidad como me siento, sabes trataba de entederlo por que pensaba que era una inmadura y eran solo estupideces mias, más ,mas...

**Mamoru-** Usako, por que me recriminas algo asi, cuando jamás me dijiste nada...

**Usagi- **Presisamente por eso...no queria que pensaras que era una estupida!, temia destrozar el futuro, dañarte a ti o a las chicas! Más ya vi que esa no es la solucion...yo he decidido desprenderme de mi pasado y abandonar mi futuro

**Mamoru-** que! no puedes... Usako tu y yo debemos estar juntos...que pasara con Chibiusa tu no le puedes hacer eso

**Usagi-** Precisamente no quiero que debamos estar juntos, lo entiendes...por favor no metas a Chibiusa en esto

**Mamoru- **como quieres que no lo haga...si por tu desicion ella no nacera...Acaso no quieres tener a Chibiusa junto a nosotros

**Usagi- **Tu no sabes cuanto me duele, no tienes ni la menor idea de lo que siento la pequeña dama es tambien importante para mi, por eso mismo no quiero que ella viva viendo toda esta mentira! ...eso ya esta decidido, tal vez me odies despues de esto, tal vez la chicas no comprendan, pero ya no me importa!...

**Mamoru-** Usako, no vivira ninguna mentira por que yo te amo y yo vivire para hacerlas felices...A menos que tu ya no sientas lo mismo...

**Usagi-** jaja ojala puediera decirlo...en verdad-dijo con tono seco- acaso quieres casarte con una mujer que te guarda reconcor...losiento yo no quiero vivir un infierno sabes...

**Mamoru-** No te entiendo Usagi..como puedes decirlo tan facilmente

**Usagi-** asi de facil como tu me engañaste...más ya no te recriminare eso...quiero olvidarlo...

**Mamoru- **Cuantas veces tengo que dicirte o que tengo que hacer para que me perdones? Hare lo que sea

**Usagi-** creeme que no tienes que hacer nada...ni decir nada más...solo concentrate en enfrentar a Eór

**Mamoru-**eso es lo que menos me importa si tu no estas con migo, no tengo ninguan razon

**Usagi**- No digas estupideces , recuerda que tu eres el guardian de este planeta...por eso mismo no interferire en su venganza, sabes todos debemos de afrontrar nuestros errores, sin duda es mas dificil que cualquier otra cosa...

**Mamoru-** Usagi por favor

**Usagi-** Ya hemos dicho todo por ahora , me voy le prometi a mama que estaria de regreso pronto...-dijo mientras se levantaba del sillon y se dirijia a la puerta

**Mamoru-** Pero Usako, en verdad te amo , perdoname- con voz casi apagada, que contenia un inmenso dolor

Usagi lo miro un instante y volvio a voltear para brir la puerta, Mamoru fue tras ella, aun de sus ojos se podian ver unas cuantas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas...

**Usagi- **Cuidate por favor, Mamor chan!- le dijo dulce mente con una pequeña y adolorida sonrisa, depues se marcho por el pasillo ya sin mirar atrás, donde se encontraba Mamoru aun con la puerta abierta.


	12. Ha llegado la batalla, sera la final?

**Perdon por la demora, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer estos ultimos dias por lo que no habia podido subir el nuevo capitulo, ahora me di una escapadita para subirlo, espero les guste y me manden sus comentarios... **

**Capitulo 9 " Ha llegado la batalla, sera la final?"**

**S.Venus**- Chicas resistan! -grito la lider de las senshis inners

**S.Mercury**- es sumamente poderoso no hemos podido ni tocarlo- contesto con la respiracion entrecortada

**S. Jupiter-** Esto no se ve bien chicas...ya no nos quedan muchas energias- dijo la sailor del trueno ya bastante agotada

**Tuxedo Mask-** Chicas retirense...yooo, yooo me encargoo...-dijo entrecortadamente

**S. Mars**- No empieces de nuevooo, ya estamos aquí no podemos hecharnos para atras- con la respiracion ya muy acelerada respondio la sailor del fuego

**Eór-** Veo que eso es lo unico que tienes Endymion, jajaja... ahora es turno de que pagues por todo

Se encontraban en un verdadero campo de batalla, varios de los locales cercanos estaban destruidos, las calles desiertas, solo se podia presendiar a las sailors inners y a Tuxedo Mask peliando con desesperacion contra un hombre pelinegro, vestido con una armadura roja, superando la fuerza de los guardianes por mucho, ya tenia bastante rato que la pelea habia empezado y ellos ya mostraban gran agotamiento y heridas, mientras que el enemigo estaba por completo ileso.

Era sin duda un escenario muy desalentador para las senshis, jamás se habian enfrentado a un enemigo de tal poder, cada vez tenian más lejos la esperanza de salir con vida de esa batalla, más ya no habia marcha atras ellas decidieron proteger al principe de la Tierra, ya que no podian quedarse sin hacer nada, mirando como lo mataban, solo las mantenia una pequeña llama de esperanza y esa era que su princesa, su amiga, la mujer que siempre habia estado con ellas, recapacitara y llegara en cualquier momento para peliar al lado de ellas como siempre.

**Eór-** Muy bien ya me estoy aburriendo, sera mejor que termine de una vez con esto- dijo mientras preparaba su ataque, uno de los más poderosos, el ataque que daria fin a la batalla, a las senshis y a Endymion.

Más a lo lejos se encontraban como espectadoras cinco siluetas, que habian permanecido desde el inicio observando detenidamente la lucha...

**S. Saturn**- PRINCESA NO PIENSA HACER NADA!- - dijo bastante alterada

**S Neptune**- Si no intervenimos acabaran con ellos, dime acaso no te importa!

**S. Uranus-** Por favor, no podemos seguir viendo esto, tenemos que ayudarlas, más tu eres la que decides- dijo en tono de suplica

**S Plut-** Es verdad usted solo puede decidir, nosotros responderemos a las ordenes de usted de princesa

**Serenity-** Ustedes son libres de decidir lo que quieran, yo no interferire, pero les dire que si vamos a luchar terminaremos como ellas y entonces no tendremos energia para cuando llegue la hora de luchar por la Tierra- contesto en tono energico

**S Uranus-** Bombon, son tus amigas! Acaso soportaras ver como acaban con ellas? Yo, yo...

**S Neptune-** Por favor recapacita, podemos encontrar otra forma!

**Serenity-** otra foma?

**S Neptune- **Así es

**Serenity-** En verdad? Crees que con el poder de Eór podemos hacer otra cosa, poder encender otra esperanza, una nueva que sea para todos?

**S Neptune-** si, siempre se puede!

Serenitty la vio con recelo, despues miro a las otras senshis como esperando tambien respuesta de ellas a su pregunta

**S. Uranus-** Estoy deacuerdo! Siempre lo hemos logrado y asi seguira siendo, siempre habra esperanzas mientras defiendas lo que amas

**S. Plut-** yo confio en que hay esperanza para todos, no importa que sea pequeña, para mi es suficiente princesa

**S.Saturno**-Creo en esa pequeña luz de esperanza! Yo se que podemos terminar con el enemigo, tiene que confiar en lo que siempre ha creido princesa! Por favor!

Serenity dio un profundo suspiro cerrando sus ojos durante unos segundos y volvio la vista de nueva cuenta a sus senshis diciendo- ahh jamás aprendere a no meterme en problemas...outhers siganme, espero resulte- dijo mientras emprendia el camino hacia el campo de batalla donde se encontraban los demás

**Eór-**Vamos vean el lado positivo, moriran antes de que destruya este mundo

**S Mars**- maldito, eso no te lo permitire, FUEGO DE MARTE, ENCIENDETE!

**S Jupiter**-TRUENO SUPREMO DE JUPITER, RESUENA!

**S Mercury**- BURBUJAS DE NEPTUNO, EXPLOTEN!

**Svenus- **RAYO CRECIENTE DE VENUS, FULMINA!

Las cuatro senshis realizaron su a taque final con la poca energia que les quedaba, más fue imposible hacerle daño alguno a Eór, su campo de energia era demasiado poderoso

**Eór- **jajajaja...Bueno ahora es mi turno despidanse de una vez por todas, Endymion al fin podre vengarme – dijo mientras lanzaba una enorme bola de energia a las senshis y a Tuxedo Mask

Más cuando ya sentian venir el final, su derrota...

**Tuxedo Mask- **que paso?

**S Jupiter-** Por que no fuimos atacados?

**S Mars-** Lo sabia, Usagi!

**S Mercury**- Usagi!

**S venus-** Sabia que vendrias

**Tuxedo Mask-** Usako!

Ahi estaba en todo su explendor la princesa de la luna, junto con las senshis outhers detras, ella los habia protegido de ese ultimo ataque, estaba ahi altiva y hermosa...mostrando su gran poder

**Eór-** Que?... princesa, veo que olvido lo que me habia dicho

**Serenity-** No señor, todo lo contrario , yo dije que no meteria mientras no involucrara este planeta...ese ataque que iba a lanzar hubiera acabado con toda esta zona , por lo que no se lo puedo permitir

**Eór- **Asi que es eso, esta segura?

**Serenity-** Asi es, lo crea o no yo se cumplir mis promesas

**Eór- **Muy bien entonces, lanzare un ataque menos poderoso, si eso la tranquiliza...ahora puede retirarse

**Serenity-** No creo que se muy buena idea, veo ya demasiado destruido, por lo que tengo ahora yo algo que proponerle

**Eór-** Así? Bueno la escucho majestad

**Serenity-** Muy bien, si no me equivoco con su poder puede hacer un campo dimensional

**Eór- **Esta en lo correcto, princesa

**Serenity-** pues deseo que lo utilice para la batalla contra Endymion y depues para la batalla contra mi

**Eór-** princesa, me parece raro que me pida usted eso , siendo yo el enemigo, cuando sabe que mi deseo es destruir todo lo de este planeta

**Serenity-** Lo sé, pero es mi deseo que no se dañe a nadie de los habitantes hasta que llegue el final

**Eór**- Ya veo, más yo soy un hombre de intereses por lo que me pregunto que ganaria yo? -dijo con una sonrisa,mirando a Serenity

**Serenity-** Le parece bien si hago que resuciten los cuatro generales del principe?

**Eór- **Resucitar? Y para que desiaria eso?, no le encuentro la menor utilidad

**Serenity-** MMM me sorprende, pense que buscaba una venganza completa, crei que queria vengarce personalmente de cada uno de sus agrabiantes, pense que queria disfrutar eliminarlos usted mismo y que vieran el poder que habia adquirido

**Eór- **Suena interesante

**Serenity-** Solo le pido tres días para lograrlo

**Eór-** tres días? No creo que ese trato sea posible

**Serenity- **No veo cual es el problema, acaso teme de cuatro senshis, de Endymion y de sus cuatro generales?

**Eór- **No es eso majestad, más si quiere yo podria hacerlo

**Serenity**- Ja y tiene lo necesario

**Eór-** A que se refiere...

**Serenity-** nada, nada olvidelo, entonces que dice?... solo 3 días, no creo que le efecte mucho, ya que usted es bastante poderoso... por favor, es un favor que le pido

**Eór-** Muy bien, princesa como negarle ese favor a usted, tiene tres días más, princesa... Endymion sera mejor que los aproveches por que te aseguro que seran los ultimos que tendras, bueno me retiro majestad- dijo con una reverencia y con un beso en la mano de Serenity , despues desaparecio

**Serenity**- mmmm, demonios que embrollo- dijo tranquilamente, despues utilizo sus poderes curativos, para restaurar a las senshis y a Tuxedo Mask, al terminar recupero su aparencia normal

**Haruka-** que fue eso?

**Usagi- **que?

**Plut-** como que va a revivir a los generales del principe?

**Usagi**- Pues, no queda de otra

**Rei-** como piensas hacerlo?

**Mina-** más bien de cuando aca puedes hacer eso?

**Usagi-** pues no lo se, por sierto Mamoru tienes las piedras correspondientes de tus generales?

**Mamoru-** eh, si las tengo guardadas

**Usagi-** muy bien

**Amy**- No me imaginaba que algo asi se pudiera hacer

**Hotaru- **se supone que no, eso la pondra en peligro

**Usagi**- No, ya esta calculado quedare bastante debil, por eso le pedi 3 días para poder recuperarme

**Mamoru-** No puede hacer eso , es peligroso!

**Usagi-** No hay otra opcion, tiene que colocar la barrera dimensional

**Haruka-** Pero te arriesgas demasiado

**Michiru**- Es verdad

**Usagi-** Creanme que eso es lo de menos

**Setsuna-** Con ellos podremos derrotar a Eór?

**Usagi**- No nada más fue una excusa, necesitan prepararse para la batalla chicas, esta ocasión lo pude detener pero ya no se volvera a repetir

**Rei-** entonces para que revivirlos, si solo van a sufrir en la batalla!

**Usagi-** Ya esta hecho por lo que ya no lo discutire... estamos en graves problemas, sera mejor que se vayan a descansar y luego a entrenar, les hara mucha falta, Mamoru despues ire por las gemas- respondio mientras se daba la vuelta y se retiraba

**Haruka-** te llevo a tu casa bombon

**Usagi- **no hace falta, tengo que ir a otro lugar, nos veremos luego...yo les informare

Poco a poco, se fue retirando mientras sus pensamientos revoloteaban sobre su cabeza...

**Usagi- **Espero que todo salga bien...


	13. Yo, la mala de todos nosotros 1ª parte

**Perdon por el retraso...hay es que eh estado tan ocupada, bueno llegamos al capitulo 10 el cual esta dividido en 2 partes...y siguen los problemas ya cada vez falta menos para el final, espero me sigan mandando sus comentarios...y muchas gracias a los lectores por sus criticas **

**Celedrian Moon (Lunas Black)**

**Capitulo 10 ** **"Yo la mala de todos nosotros"- Primera parte**

Usagi , no te esperaba-dijo Mamoru mientras abria la puerta de su apartamento

**Usagi-** no entiendo por que, si te dije que vendria por las gemas

**Mamoru**- ha veo que sigues con eso, no lo entiendo Usako

**Usagi- **No entiendes que?

**Mamoru-** Por que haces esto?, no tienes que revivirlos, es peligroso además de que no se conseguira nada haciendolo

**Usagi**- Necesito que coloque la barrera, deacuerdo, además no creo que necesite darte explicaciones, creeme que se bien lo que hago

**Mamoru**- Muy bien, solo ten cuidado, no soportaria que te pasara algo

**Usagi-** No crees que no es momento para preocuparse por mi cuando tu seras el primero el luchar?

**Mamoru-** Ya te lo dije Usako, tu ere lo más importante para mi

**Usagi-** Creeme que ahora da igual, todos estamos en peligro, bueno más no estoy aquí para habra de esto, solo a recoger las gemas, estoy corta de tiempo tengo que preparar muchas cosas todavia

**Mamoru-** Muy bien entonces dejame ir por ellas, entra y sientate

**Usagi – **aquí estoy bien gracias

**Mamoru-** Bueno... no me tardo

Mamoru camino rumbo a su habitacion mientras Usagi estaba parada en la entrada, cuando entro a su habitacion tomo una pequeña caja plateada, la abrio y saco cuatro brillantes piedras, las tomo y se dirigio de nueva cuenta hacia la entrada.

**Mamoru**- aquí estan – dijo mientras le entregaba las gemas a Usagi

**Usagi-** Muy bien...bueno mañana nos reuniremos en el templo Hikawa a la 6

**Mamoru-** Esta bien, ahi estare

**Usagi-** Bueno adios, nos vemos luego

**Mamoru**- Usagi...yo

**Usagi- **lo lamento no tengo tiempo, adios-contesto mientras se giraba y caminaba rumbo al elevador

Mama ya llegue! - grito Usagi, mientras entraba a su casa

**Mama Ikuko**- ya llegaste Usagi- dijo mientras salia de la cocina

**Usagi-** perdon por la tardanza

Mama Ikuko- que te pasa cariño?, no tienes buena pinta

**Usagi-** la verdad no me siento muy bien

**Mama Ikuko**- pues no tienes fiebre-dijo mientras le tocaba la frente- por que no descansas un rato, eso te va ayudar

**Usagi**- tienes razón, además dentro de un rato tengo que ir al templo de Rei

**Mama Ikuko**- muy bien entonces yo te aviso, descansa

**Usagi-** gracias , mamá- contesto mientras subia las escaleras rumbo a su habitacion, al llegar ahi se tendio en la cama y se quedo profundamente dormida...

(Templo Hikawa)

Usagi, estas segura de esto?-dijo con tono alarmante Minako

Vamos no sabes si va a funcionar, esto es muy peligroso-agrego Amy

**Usagi-** Ya no hay opcion, asi que no sigan con eso, es bastante molesto

**Makoto-** Pero Usagi comprende que no queremos que te suceda nada malo

**Rei-** No puedo entender, que terca estas ultimamente

**Usagi- **Y yo no entiendo sus comentarios, tienen otras cosas de que preocuparse, como su batalla por ejemplo

**Minako**-Pero Usa...- iba a replicar la rubia cuando fue interrumpida con las llegada de las outhers y Mamoru

**Usagi-** Veo que ya estan aquí...espero que ustedes no empiecen hacerme reproches o comentarios, si es asi mejor retirence

el dia de hoy si no estoy de humor y mi paciencia viene corta

**Setsuna- **simplemente queremos que no le pase nada princesa

**Usagi- **no me pasara nada...bueno sera mejor empezar, Rei quedare bastante debil despues de esto asi que me quedare a dormir aquie, ya les avice a mi padres

**Rei-** Muy bien Usa...pero piensalo bien- dijo preocupada

Usagi no presto mucha atencion ya al comentario de su amiga y solo hizo una señal para que los otros la siguieran a la parte tracera del templo

**Usagi-** Muy bien, ahora solo necesito que se transformen, tomare una minima porcion de su poder, no se preocupen que no sera nada...

Todas hicieron caso a Usagi ya sin hacer ningun comentario y llevaron acabo su transformacion de senshis, al igual que Mamoru se transformo en Tuxedo Mask

**Usagi- **Muy bien ahora falto yo- dijo mientras tomaba de nueva cuenta su transformacion de la princesa-ahora coloquense al rededor mio, solo sera un momento

Los guardianes siguieron las instrucciones de su princesa y se colocaron a su al rededor, poco a poco pudieron sentir un calor en su interior, que era porvocado por las energia que emanaba de sus cuerpos, estuvieron asi unos instantes hasta que poco a poco esa sensacion fue desapareciendo.

**Serenity-**Bueno ya esta listo, se pueden retirar si lo desean, el resto me toca a mi, asi que no hay necesidad que se queden más tiempo

**S uranus**-Como puedes decir eso, no vamos a dejarte sola

**S saturn-**Nos quedaremos con usted hasta el final de esto princesa

**Serenity**-Bueno como quieran- contesto cortadamente

**Tuxedo Mask-**No tienes que hacerlo Usako

**Serenity-** Ya vamos a empezar otra ve...que molesto!

**Tuxedo Mask-** No quiero que te pace nada por mi culpa, yo vere la forma de arreglarlo, no lo hagas por favor

**Serenity-** jaja...no seas ingenuo, en verdad crees que esto lo hago por ti? Jaja...pues sal de tu error, esto lo hago solo por mi

**S venus- **Usagi no deberias hablar asi

**Serenity- **Asi? Asi como Venus?

**S Mars**- Tan grosera y altanera...Mamoru solo se preocupa por ti, al igual que nosotras

**Serenity- **Asi que grocera y altanera...mmm no pence que sonara de esa forma -dijo con un tono de sorna-solo quice aclarar algo...espero que no te haya molestado mi comentario Mamoru

**S jupiter- **Usagi si estas molesta con Mamoru, no es buen momento, deberian estar tan unidos como siempre, más ahora que se esta muy cerca la batalla

**S Mercury**- No deseo interferir en su relacion, pero Makoto tiene razon Usagi, ahora más que nunca deben de hacer aun lado sus problemas y mostrar el gran amor que se tienen.

**Serenity-** Ya las oiste...Mamo chan -dijo friamente

**Tuxedo Mask-** Chicas, esta biem...ya hable con Usagi, además creanme que meresco su enojo e indiferencia

**S Venus-** Vamos Usagi, no es el momento, el te necesita

**S Mars**- Eres una tonta...nada puede ser tan malo para comportarte asi en momentos como estos...se ve que aun no maduras, no hay razón alguna para que trates de esa manera a alguien que te ama, que siempre ha cuidado de ti, que a procurado que estes bien y que te ha apoyado en todo , apesar de lo cabezota que eres...nada puede acabar con eso, ningun disgusto o diferencia, vamos Usagi su destino es estar juntos, fundar Tokio de cristal, esta Chibiusa la prueba de ese amor que se han tenido desde siempre, no creo que nada en este universo pueda acabar con ello...y menos una tonteria, vas a dejar que algo malo le pase, ningun amor se puede volver odio.

Todas estaban de acuerdo con lo que habia dicho Mars , bueno todas menos Haruka y Michiru las cuales no habian apartado la mirada de su princesa, palida y fria escuchando las palabras de sus amigas, sin gesto alguno, por otra parte Mamoru solo se encontraba mirando al piso, sin levantar el rostro, para no mostrar las lagrimas que trataban de escaparse de sus ojos, las palabras de Rei, habian llegado a la herida...

_su amor...era el...el que habia dañado su amor, el que la habia lastimado, el causante de todo...Ella tenia toda la razón en odiarlo..._

**Serenity- **Mars te equivocas, el amor si se puede volver odio...mas no me mal interpreten-dijo al ver la cara de sus amigas- yo no odio a Mamoru y tampoco deseo que le pase algo malo

Mamoru sintio como un calor brotaba de nueva cuenta de su interior

_Usagi no lo odiaba..._

Podia sentir otra vez que respiraba, el que Usagi lo odiara era lo unico que no podria resistir

**S jupiter-** Entonces luchemos todos juntos!

**Serenity**- ya dije que no, eso es algo que ya decidi

**S mars- **Ese es el problema ...que no sabemos el por que de tus decisiones

**Serenity-** Como les dije antes, estoy corta de pasiencia

**S Venus-** Usa, pero si no odias a Mamoru entonces por que lo dejas solo?

**S Mars- **Es que jamás dejaras de ser una cria!

**S Mercury-**Usagi, no te entendemos

**S Plut- **Con todo respeto princesa, no podemos dejar que al principe le pase nada y tampoco lograremos nada luchando divididas, tenemos que ganar, Tokio de cristal espera, no podemos permitir que pase algo malo

**S Saturn-** Eso es verdad unidas tenemos más posibilidades de ganar, nuestrp deber es protegerlos a ambos

Uranus y Neptune se mantenian al margen, podian ver como el rostro de su princesa cambiaba, unos ojos sumamente frios

que lanzaban una mirada fulminante reflejandose en su rostro, unos labios tensos. Ellas sabian que iba a estallar de un momento a otro, más estaba luchando por conservar la compostura que habia mostrado desde aquel día, por lo que trataron de tranquilizar la situacion...

**S Uranus**- Yo creo que mejor dejamos eso, hay que empezar ya

**S Neptune-** Dejemos los problemas personales aun lado

**S uranus- **Si, ya hay que resucitar a los...tipos esos, no nos atañen sus cosas

**S neptune- **Miren que hasta Haruka es la que lo dice (¬¬!)

**S Mars- **Pero si nos atañe, estamos todos incluidos en esta batalla y si perdemos por una tonteria, todos la pagaremos caro

**S Mercury-** Estoy de acuerdo, todo el planeta cuenta con nosotros para un futuro mejor y sin una buena estrategia no ganaremos

**S jupiter-** Tenemos que juntar todos nuestro poder...luchamos contra el y tiene una fuerza asombrosa, nosotras cinco aun con los generales de Mamoru no podremos ganarle

**S venus-** Es verdad en la batalla no pudimos ni tocarle un pelo y eso que lo atacamos con todo nuestro poder , necesitamos a las outhers y sobre todo a ti Usagi, a Sailor Moon!...si no es asi no habra futuro para nadie

**S plut- **Princesa recapacite, luchemos todas juntaspor defender el presente y sobre todo el futuro

**S Saturn- **Todas juntas podremos dar una mayor lucha, los protegeremos

Tuxedo Mask-No hacen falta que me protejan, chicas dejen eso ya

**S Mars-** No empieces tu tambien con eso

**S Plut-** Principe usted es el futuro rey de Tokio de cristal, tiene que ser fuerte

**S Mercury- **Nosotros resistiremos

**S Saturn-** Además nos aseguraremos de que la pequeña dama tenga un hermoso planeta cuando llegue a este mundo

YA BASTA!-dijo fuertemente Serenity-SI QUIEREN PELIAR JUNTAS HAGANLO, NO SE LOS IMPEDIRE NI ME MOLESTARE POR ELLO

**S Plut-** Pero la necesitamos

**S venus-** Sailor Moon es la lider

**S Mars- **Deja de ser egoista! Tu eres Sailor Moon y tienes una mision

**Serenity-** Que es proteger la Tierra y eso lo hare!

**S jupiter-** la Tierra y el futuro

**Serenity- **FUTURO! Dejen eso ya! ... este Eór o no, ese futuro ya no existira!...

Todas se quedaron en shock por lo que decia su princesa

... Eh renunciado a el, entienden! Ya no habra Tokio de crital, ni reina Selene, ni... ni Chibiusa!!

Continuara...


	14. Yo, la mala de todos nosotros 2ª parte

**Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte del capitulo 10" y con eso terminamos este capitulo...ya casi termina la historia, al fin...XD que emocion jajajaja...Aqui Usagi se checa medio mala, pero en verdad que no es que sea mala tiene motivos...bueno los capitulos que le siguen son **

**-Capitulo 11 " La batalla contra la Tierra empieza"**

**-Capitulo 12 " La batalla contra la Luna empieza"**

**-Capitulo13 " La Ultima oportunidad, batalla en la Luna"**

**jejeje y tengo una sorpresa... para el capitulo "14" el gran capitulo final...pero weno eso se los dire más adelante...mientras tanto espero sus comentarios...**

**Muchas gracias por reviews...saludos lectores un beso...**

**Celedrian Moon (LunasBlack)**

**Capitulo 10 ** **"Yo la mala de todos nosotros"- Segunda Parte**

**Serenity- **FUTURO! Dejen eso ya! ... este Eór o no, ese futuro ya no existira!...

Todas se quedaron en shock por lo que decia su princesa

... Eh renunciado a el, entienden! Ya no habra Tokio de crital, ni reina Selene, ni... ni Chibiusa!!

Que!!- se oyo al unisono, la cara de todos estaba palida completamente, nadie daba credito a las palabras de Usagi, aun Mamoru el cual ya lo habia oido antes seguia sin comprender

**S saturn-** Por que?- dijo ya con unas pequeñas lagrimas es los ojos

**S jupiter- **Usagi, tranquilizate

**S Venus**- No lo dices enserio verdad... Usa?

**Serenity-** Claro que lo digo enserio!

NO PUEDE- se escucho de repente la voz de la guardiana del tiempo, tenia los ojos cristalizados de lagrimas que estaban a punto de salir – NO PUEDE HACER ESO!

**S Neptune- **Tranquilizate Plut, tenemos que guardar todos la calma -dijo tratando de tranquilizarla un poco

**S Plut- **PERO NO PUEDE! NO, LA PEQUEÑA DAMA!

**S Mars-** POR QUE HACES ESTO USAGI? DIME QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA?...RESPONDE DE UNA VEZ!!!

**Serenity-** No tengo por que dar explicaciones de mis actos – contesto friamente

**S saturn- **Que cruel es princesa!- dijo mientras se refugiaba en los brazos de Neptune

**S mercury**- Usagi por favor

**S Jupiter-** Vamos Usagi, no lo puedes decir enserio yo se cuanto quieres a Chibiusa

**S Venus-** Es verdad, tu siempre ilucionaste el momento de tu boda con Mamoru y el nacimiento de tu hija

El ambiente estaba más tenso que nunca, Usagi cada vez estaba más molesta, tener tantos sentimientos a la vez la hacia confundirs, enfurecer...solo queria estar en su cuarto, descansar, sentia como si la cabeza fuera a estallarle, asi que decidio darse la vuelta para marcharse de ese lugar...

**S Plut- **No nos piensa decir el por que?- grito nuevamente

**S mars-** Vamos habla

**S Neptune-** Sera mejor dejarla- dijo suavemente mientras abrazaba a Saturn tratando de consolarla

**S Jupiter-** Usagi, cual es la razón?

POR QUE YA NO QUIERO QUE NASCA! NO LO QUIERO, CONTENTAS?- respondio fria y fuertemente

Ahora nadie sabia que hacer, nadie sabia como habian podido salir palabras asi de la boca de Usagi, sin afectarle, sin derramar lagrimas, solo parada sin un rastro de sufrimiento...

Mamoru en cambio estaba lleno de furia, esas palabras de Usagi le habian hecho daño, su frialdad al momento de dicirlo, como si fuera cualquier cosa, ni una muestra de remordimiento, de dolor ni tan siquiera de compasion...

Ahora ahi estaban todas, ya sin su transformacion, calladas, viendose unas a otras, esperando en cualquier momento que les dijeran que habia sido solo una broma pesada, más Usagi de nueva cuenta se habia vuelto de espaldas para irse, cuando sintio un fuerte dolor en su muñeca, era Mamoru que la sostenia de ella fuertemente...

**Usagi- **Sueltame! Me estas haciendo daño- dijo intentandose liberar, más Mamoru en lugar de soltarla apreto con más fuerza su manos y la miro directamente a los ojos, en los que ella pudo ver una gran furia tratando de ser controlada

**Mamoru-** No te voy a soltar...No hasta que des una buena razon a tus palabras!

**Usagi-** Que me sueltes te digo!- dijo nuevamente

**Mamoru-** ya te dije que no!

**Haruka- **Sueltala ya!

**Mamoru**- Sera mejor que no te metas Tenoh- dijo con una mirada fulminante- te lo advierto, no intervengas en esto!

**Haruka-** Tu no me amenaces entiendes!- respondio Haruka tambien furiosa, poniendose de pie para ir a golpearlo, más Michiru la detuvo rapidamente con ayuda de Makoto

**Michiru**- No te metas por favor...vamos, vamos ellos saben lo que haces, los dos son fuertes- le dijo suavemente a Haruka, lo cual hizo tranquilizarla un poco

**Usagi- **Eres un bruto! No tengo nada que decir!

**Mamoru**- Entonces no te voy a soltar!

**Usagi-** No va ha nacer, simplemente por que asi lo quiero yo y no veo la forma en que lo eviten...acaso me piensan a obligar- dijo burlonamente, cosa que enojo más a Mamoru que aun seguia tratando de controlarce

**Mamoru-** Tan tranquilamente lo dices!, es tu hija! Acaso no te duele...no quieres verla crecer?...tu deseabas eso...ahora no puedo creer que no te interese...ahora...

**Usagi-** Ahora da igual, estoy pensando en mi!

**Mamoru**- COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO! AHORA NO ERES MAS QUE SOBERBIA Y EGOISMO!

**Usagi- **Pues mira que no me interesa lo que creas, ahora sera mejor que me sueltes, es la ultima vez que te lo digo!- dijo tratando de no hacer gestos de dolor ante la fuerza que aplicaba Mamoru a su muñeca.

**Rei- **USAGI TONTA! ACASO CREES QUE CON ESA ACTITUD INTIMIDAS?... NO TE VAMOS A ROGAR POR QUE TU CABEZA HUECA NO TE DA PARA ENTENDER!

**Minako-** Como puedes reaccionar asi, Usagi es tu hija!

**Amy- **Me has desilucionado, yo siempre te admire por todo ese cariño que mostrabas, no puedo creer que la que habla ahora seas tu

**Makoto-** Tiene razon Amy, todas te admirabamos , eras el mejor ser humano que existia en este planeta para nosotras

**Setsuna-** Que gana haciendo todo esto?...acaso disfruta ver este espectaculo-dijo sin lograr contenerse, el dolo que sentia era muy grande en ese momento- USTED ES UNA ESTUPIDA! QUE NO HA VALORADO NADA!

Todos se sorprendieron con las palabras de Setsuna, nadie se esperaba que dijera algo asi, hasta Usagi se asombro, la cual se habia logrado safar de Mamor, más este seguia a su lado, sin saber que más hacer, estaba confundido y desesperado, por su parte Usagi ya no aguantaba en verdad sentia que ya no iba a poder, se iba a derrumbar por completo, más ella no podia hacerlo depues de tanto, si lo hacia todo acababa, no supo de donde agarro fuerzas para seguir manteniendo la posicion de insencible.

**Usagi- **Mucho cuidadito de como me hablan senshis, apesar de todo sigo siendo su princesa, les guste o no, asi que ya no permitire más faltas de respeto a mi persona y mucho menos cuestionamientos a mis desiciones-dijo con tono energico

**Mamoru- **Tal vez se lo digas a ellas, más no me puedes impedir nada a mi, y te dire yo tambien te guste o no yo soy el principe de este planeta

**Usagi-** Eso es verdad, deberias demostrarlo...más mira que nunca te habia visto tan molesto-dijo con sorna- acaso te duele?...jajaja verdad que duele Mamo chan!

**Mamoru- **ES ESO? ES ACASO TU FORMA DE VENGARTE DE MI! SABES DESPUES DE TODO TIENES ALGO EN COMUN CON BERIL, NEHERENIA Y EÓR, USTEDES SOLO BUSCAN VENGARCE SIN IMPORTARLES LOS DEMÁS AUN CUANDO ELLOS NO TENGAN LA CULPA! SERIA MUCHO MEJOR QUE TE UNIERAS A EÓR Y JUNTOS ACABARAN CON MIGO!

Usagi ya no podia más, lo sentia pero habia llegado al limite de resistencia, tantos sentimientos diferentes la estaban acabando, iba a estallar

Todos pudieron ver depronto como aquellos frios ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrima, era el unico signo de que ella estaba viva y sentia, ya que apesar de las lagrimas sus ojos seguian mostrando ese vacio...

**Usagi-** Ya veo que concepto tienes de mi, más bien tienen todos de mi... a lo mejos para ustedes soy una agoista, más no se han dado cuenta que son igual, solo piensan en Tokio de Cristal, más jamas si en verdad quiero eso! ... soy una goiste por no querer sufrir más !, soy egoiste por ver la realidad y despertar de el sueño que me habian construido! ...por tratar de no ser infeliz en lo que ustedes consideran que sera un paraiso! ...SOY la peor madre por no querer que nasca Chibiusa!...soy mala por no querer que ella sufra!... Muy bien si es asi tienen razon SOY UNA EGOISTE, SOY CRUEL!, SOY UNA HUECA! SOY UNA ESTUPIDA!...MÁS JAMAS, JAMAS DIGAN QUE LO HAGO PARA VENGARME...como consideras que se trata de una venganza Mamoru, jamas haria algo asi...por más odio que tuviera seria incapaz...además ya te lo dije no te odio y tampoco deseo que te pase algo malo...pero bueno si lo entiende o no o si me odian o no, ya no me interesa, no me importa, pueden hacer o creer lo que quieran...más ya no dare ni una explicacion más de lo que hago o dejo de hacer!

Nadie comprendia, ahora se sentian culpables, se sentian los malos por haberla tratado de esa manera, ahora ella hablaba diferente, todo lo que decia, veian que le causaba dolor hablar de Chibiusa...

Mamoru sentia como el enojo iba desapareciendo para hacer paso a la culpabilidad, al dolor de haberla lastimado...

**Mamoru- **Usagi no te preocupes en contarles la verdad, diles de una vez el motivo de tu desicion, yo lamento todo en verdad tu no tienen la culpa de esto, reconosco que todo esto fue provocado por mi

**Usagi**- No hace falta, yo no deseo hablar de ello, tampoco que lo hagas tu, es algo de lo cual no incumbe a ellas ni a nadie solo a nosotros dos.Además yo soy la responsable principalmente...

**Minako**- Usa...

**Rei-** Usagi yo...

**Setsuna-** prince...

**Usagi-** No quiero oir más, fue una perdida de tiempo, me marcho

**Haruka-** si quieres te llevo bombon

**Usagi- **No hace falta pero gracias, además ustedes deberian entrenar más no les parece? Son demasiado debiles, recuerden ya solo les queda un dia y medio, asi que sera mejor que lo aprovechen, Outhers y no se preocupen esta bien que peleen juntas.

**Makoto-** y tu?

**Usagi- **Dejenme a mi hacer las cosas a mi manera, tengo tanto que hacer, asi que suerte! Me despido entonces

**Mamoru-** Usagi, tengo que hablar con tigo

**Usagi-** No puedo, estare muy ocupada, lo lamento, además ya nos digimos todo lo que pudimos, asi que eso es todo, Mamo chan, adios chicas! Mucha suerte y sean fuertes- dijo al final con una voz dulce y cariñosa

Dejando asi a todos con sentimientos encontrados, confundidos, consientes de las pocas horas que tenian para la batalla y de las pocas esperanzas que tenian de salir victoriosos.


	15. Chibi Capitulo 10:11 J, N, Z, K

**Bueno este es un capitulo intermedio se podria decir jajaja un chibi capitulo...! Bueno espero les guste, ya en la siguiente entrega ya entramos de lleno a la batalla contra Eór! Para que vean q no todo es desgracia XD...espero sus comentarios y prometo subir los más pronto posibles los capitulos que siguen... y el gran final, recuerden q les tengo una sorpresa jajaja pero de eso se entararan en el siguiente capitulo... una abrazo a los lectores gracias por sus comentarios!!!**

**Celedrian Moon (Lunas Black)**

**---**

**Chibi capitulo 10/11 " Jedite, Zoisite, Nephrite y Kunsite"**

Usagi! Usagi!, espondeme, estas bien-decia desesperadamente, más no recibia respuesta de Usagi, la cual se encontraba tirada en el piso de su sala, Luna no sabia que hacer Usagi se habia empeñado en resucitara los generales, ahora que sus padres y su hermano habian salido, apezar de que ella le insistio que hablara a las chicas, más se habia negado y le hizo prometer que pasara lo que pasara no le avisaria a nadie, cosa que Luna tuvo que aceptar ante la amenaza de no dejar que tampoco ella se quedara.

Despues de 9 horas de angustia, Usagi recupero el conocimiento, se sentia tan mal, todo le habia dado vueltas,solo habia podido recuperar una cuarta parte de su energia

**Luna-** Usagi, estas bien!- grito con emocion- no sabes cuan preocupada me tenias, explicame por que cerraste todas las salidas?

**Usagi-** Hay Luna...por que sabia que no ibas a poder cumplir tu promesa

**Luna-** y como querias que lo hiciera, llevas 9 horas inconciente, no sabes que susto me diste!

**Usagi- **No me regañes...wow 9 horas, si que me llevara tiempo el recuperarme...ahora más que nunca espero la fortaleza de ellos

**Luna- **Pues espero que esto haya valido la pena, para derrotar a Eór

**Usagi-**No lo creo...jajajahayyy-dijo con un gesto de dolor-tengo todo adolorido el cuerpo, siento como si un mamut me hubiera aplastado

**Luna- **Hay Usagi... y bueno donde se suponen que estan los generales esos?

**Usagi-** Ahi-dijo señalando las gemas que se encontraban en una pequeña mesa

**Luna- **No me digas que no funciono

**Usagi-** Oye claro que si! ... solamente que ellos solo responderan al llamado de Mamoru, asi que lo demás le toca a elhay hay-se quejo nuevamente- es lo más facil lo que resta

**Luna- **Mañana sera la batalla y tu no te puedes ni parar

**Usagi- **Más bien dentro de unas horas...hayyy por eso Luna te pido un favor, llevale las gemas a Mamoru, dile que las coloque en el suelo y que solo diga el nombre de ellos...- dijo mientras se trataba de levantar

**Luna- **Esta bien, solo hay un problema como voy a salir?

**Usagi- **Te voy abrir la ventana- le contesto mientras caminaba con dificultad hasta ella y metia en una pequeña bolsa las gemas

**Luna- **muy bien me voy, descansa por favor, regresare lo antes posible

**Usagi- **Oye...hay...no le digas a Mamoru que estoy muy debil

**Luna- **mmm esta bien-dijo mientras salia de un brinco por la venta, para despues irse rapidamente al departamento de Mamoru.

--

Cuando llego Luna Mamoru iba saliendo rumbo al templo de Rei para planear con las chicas el ataque, cuando se topo con ella.

**Mamoru-** Luna, que haces aquí? LE PASO ALGO A USAGI!

**Luna- **Este...no tranquilo, me ha mandado a que te traiga a tus guerreros

**Mamoru- **eh?- pregunto extrañado al no ver a nadie más

**Luna- **aquí tienes-dijo dandole la bolsa con las gemas

**Mamoru-** Me alegra que no los haya revivido...por un momento pense...

**Luna-** Si lo hizo, son ellos

Mamoru levanto una ceja, pues no comprendia nada, acaso era un broma de Usagi

**Luna- **No me mires asi!, solo falta que los llames para que aparescan

**Mamoru**- Ya veo... y por que no esta ella aquí?...no quizo verdad?

**Luna- **Es que bueno quedo debil... pero no te preocupes-agrego rapidamente al ver la cara de preocupacion que tenia Mamoru- esta bien, bueno haz lo de las gemas le dije que no me tardaria

**Mamoru-** Muy bien veamos-dijo mientras colocaba las gemas en el suelo- JEDITE, NEPHRITE,ZOISITE, KUNSITE, VENGAN AHORA!-terminando de decir esto la gemas empezaron a resplandecer, emanaban una luz cegadora que poco a poco fue tomando forma de 4 cuerpos, al desaparecer esta por completo Mamoru pudo ver ante el a sus cuatro guerrero, los cuales le hicieron una reverencia...

**Jedite- **Principe es un gusto el volver a encontrarnos

**Zoisite-** Hemos regresado a servirle hasta el final

**Nephrite-** Ahora estamos libres de la influencia del Negaverso y hemos recuperado completamente nuestras memorias

**Kunsite-**Señor, escuchamos la voz de la princesa, la cual nos explico la situacion y le digo que estamos dispuestos a morir de nuevo contal de protegerlo

**Mamoru**- No hace falta que hagan eso, Eór es un enemigo muy poderoso, creanme que lo que deseo es que tengan una buena vida, ahora que revivieron

**Kunsite-** Más no podria ser una buena vida, si algo le pasara por lo que no se empeñe en negarnos el luchar a su lado por que lo haremos

**Luna- **Bueno Mamoru yo me marcho, Usagi me debe estar esperando, suerte chicos

**Mamoru- **Muy bien, Luna dile que la amo y que la amare siempre, por favor

Luna asintio y se fue dejando a Mamoru son sus generales

**Mamoru-** Bueno, entonces no les dire más que gracias...ahora acompañenme

**Jedite- **Adonde señor?

**Mamoru- **Con la senshis a planear todo para mañana

**Nephrite- **Asi que con las senshis eh-dijo emocionado, en realidad los cuatro pusieron la misma cara

**Mamoru-** Hey ya me acuerdo... Asi que esa es la razon

**Kusite-** jajaja nos atrapaste

**Mamoru-** Aun que ellas no creo que recuerden nada

**Zoisite-** mmm...que lastima...aun que eso no importa o si?

**Mamoru- **ummm yo creo que si!...aun que no es momento de eso, mejor vamonos quieren?

--

(Templo Hikawa)

**Minako- **Mamoru ya se tardo,no?

**Makoto- **Creen que le paso algo?

**Rei-** vamos espero que no

**Amy-** No deberian de decir esas cosas

**Setsuna**- Seguramente no tardara en llegar

**Michiru**-es verdad, hoy todavia no hay de que preocuparse

**Hotaru-** La princesa va a venir?... no me gusta que este molesta, me siento mal y quiero pedirle disculpas

**Rei-** No creo que venga, pero te parece que luego vayamos a disculparnos?

La niña afirmo con la cabeza y volvio a abrazar a Haruka

**Amy- **Me siento mal por como tratamos a Usagi

**Rei- **Bueno pero ella tambien se paso un poco

**Makoto- **Mas no conocemos sus razones claramente

**Minako**- Todos nos dejamos llevar

**Setsuna-** la verdad yo me pase

**Haruka- **Te parece?-dijo con tono sarcastico-más no creo que siga molesta

Perdon por la demora se escucho derrepente de la puerta, ahi estaba Mamoru

**Rei-** Te estabamos esperando

**Jedite-** Que solo a el? Que mala – escucharon otra voz

Todos se sorprendieron al ver aparecer a los cuatro jovenes detras de Mamoru, apesar de que ya sabian los planes de Usagi

**Michiru- **Al parecer Usagi cumplio con lo que le prometio despues de todo

**Mamoru- **Asi es-dijo mientras entraba junto con sus generales

**Zosite- **Hola chicas, que gusto el verlas!

**Nephrite-** Es un honor verlas de nuevo!

**Kunsite-** Buenas tardes, como estas Venus

Haruka no aguantaba las ganas de reirse, la cara de las inners era tan graciosa

**Haruka- **Veo que se llevan muy bien-dijo burlonamente

**Michiru-** asi es

**Rei-** NO claro que no, ellos fueron nuestros enemigos-contesto rapidamente

**Makoto- **Es verdad!

**Jedite- **Mars sigues de mala como siempre, tienes razon fuimos enemigos pero fue por que estabamos bajo el dominio del negaverso

**Nephrite-** Asi es Jupiter, además en el pasado no solo hay malos recuerdos

**Zoisite-** No sean tan duras, Amy vamos tu lo comprendes

Kunsite- Venus vamos recuerda los buenos tiempos, no seas cruel

Haruka estaba que no aguantaba más la risa, bueno ni Michiru, ni Mamoru, ni Hotaru ni siquiera Setsuna, causaba tanta gracia ese espectaculo, mientras que las cuatro chicas estaban con la cara de mil colores, sin saber nada que decir.

**Minako-** hoho...este...este, sera mejor que entremos

**Rei-** Es verdad nos hace falta! Vamos a fuera!

**Makoto-** jeje si estoy deacuerdo...vamos vamos-agrego mientras salian rapidamente de la estancia

**Amy- **Esperenme chicas voy con ustedes-dijo mientras salia rapidamente para alcanzar a sus amigas

NOSOTROS TAMBIEN TENEMOS QUE ENTRENAR, LAS ACOMPAÑAMOS-gritaron los chicos, mientras tambien salian rapidamente

Enseguida que todos salieron Haruka se empezo a reir, al igual que los otros

jajajajajajajajajajajajajaajajajaja


	16. La batalla contra la Tierra empieza

**Bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo...espero les guste, lo termine anoche despues de haber bebido 5 tasas de café, no me agarraba el sueño, asi que decidi terminarlo... ah que fea noche, espero no este incoherente el final jajaja...bueno tambien me dio tiempo de avanzar con la mitad del otro capitulo por lo que me imagino que el jueves (espero antes) bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews ...siguiente capitulo " La batalla contra la Luna empieza" espero voten por su final favorita jajaja... se ha dividivo XD**

**Celedrian Moon (Lunas Black)**

**Capitulo 11 " La batalla contra la Tierra empieza"**

Por cuanto tiempo más piensas quedarte ahi?-dijo Usagi mientras se giraba, para quedar frente a la ventana de su alcoba

Veo que ha notado mi presencia majestad-respondio Eór

**Usagi-** Un poder como el de usted no se puede ocultar facilmente

**Eór**- Ya veo, más digame que le paso, la encuentro muy desmejorada

**Usagi**- Lamento que me encontrara en esta situacion ... es que ultimamente no eh dormido muy bien

**Eór**- Asi que se debe a la falta de descanso eh... me imagino que es por la batalla que empezara ya en unos momentos

**Usagi**- No, se equivoca, realmente la batalla que me preocupa es la nuestra... por cierto las otras senshis tambien pelearan, espero no le moleste, han querido luchar y pues no quise impedirselos

**Eór-**Umm asi que las senshis restantes...aun que no me extraña, realmente me esperaba algo asi, como tambien que usted aparesca y luche junto a ellos

**Usagi-** jaja asi que piensa eso...pues no lo espere, ya que no lo hare...como ya le habia dicho anteriormente no pienso intervenir...yo solo esperare mi turno

**Eór-** Me sorprende, acaso no tiene miedo de que sus amigos puedan morir?

**Usagi- **Miedo?...pues en lo absoluto...más no le negare que me causara dolor, pero ellas han desidido, además la vida de la senshi es sacrificio

**Eór**- Y con respecto a Endymion, se que lo ama

**Usagi**- Sere sincera, si lo amo, más el no me preocupa tanto, ya que creo que al final le estara haciendo usted un gran favor

**Eór-** A que se refiere majestad?

**Usagi-** Me extraña Eór, siendo que usted puede leer los sentimientos de las personas, acaso no ha notado el sufrimiento que el lleva...han pasado muchas cosas, que han sido sumamente dolorosas para los dos, más yo aun pertenesco a la sangre lunar por lo que mi corazon se restaura y mi alma es fuerte, mientras que los terrestres son demasiado debiles con lo que respecta a los sentimientos, su espiritu es facil de quebrar y su corazon se oscurese rapidamente...En cuando un sentimiento como el que vivimos se presenta no se vuelve facil de llevar, incluso para mi fue demasiado complicado...Endymion es un terrestre por lo que es fragil, lo unico que busca ya, es ponerle fin a ese dolor

**Eór-** Acaso me insinua que el desea morir

**Usagi**- Más bien diria que le da igual si acabas con su mediocre y desdichada vida o no lo haces...pero como le digo es un dolor que nadie podria soportar vivir con el, cualquiera buscaria un descanso

**Eór- **Asi que un dolo insoportable eh...-dijo en voz baja como para si mismo

Usagi lo observo detenidamente para despues dibujarsele una pequeña y fugaz sonrisa de triunfo, al igual que en el

**Usagi-** Pasa algo, por que se queda callado?

**Eór- **No es nada... y digame resucito a los generales

**Usagi- **Claro, acaso dudaba de mi palabra?

**Eór**- Ha de ser un fastidio para ellos revivir y luego morir al poco tiempo jaja

**Usagi-** Pues no lo creo, no tienen nada por que quedarse, como usted dijo ellos han estado muertos durante mucho tiempo, ellos solo desean luchar con Endymion y estar a su lado hasta el final...Esos piensan que morir junto a él es una dicha y un honor, por eso ellos tampoco me preocupan, las unicas que sufriran la derrota son las senshis, sin duda muchas veces es injusta la vida, ellas no tuvieron nada que ver contigo y mira son las que saldran perdiendo

**Eór-** Sin duda nunca deja de sorprenderme

**Usagi-** y yo no entiendo el por que jaja

**Eór**- Creo que sera mejor que me retire, para que descanse, además ya va siendo hora de la batalla

**Usagi-** Bueno entonces nos vemos proximamente

**Eór- **Hasta la vista princesa- dijo inclinandose y besando la mano de Usagi

**Usagi- **Por cierto, no se le olvide del campo dimensional, espero cumpla nuestro pacto

**Eór**-Asi sera princesa, no se preocupe-contesto, para despues desaparecer

Los estaba esperando!- se escucho una fuerte voz de repente

El momento habia llegado, el lugar de la batalla estaba rodeado por un campo de fuerza que emitia una luz verde, en el se encontraban ya las senshis , Tuxedo Mask y los cuatro generales, los cuales al oir la voz de Eór no pudieron evitar sentir un basio en el estomago, estaban completamente consientes de que esta batalla iba hacer la más dificil y que tenian pocas posibilidades de resultar victoriosos, solo guardaban la esperanza de que Usagi apareciera y los ayudara a derrotar al enemigo...

**Tuxedo Mask-** Muy bien aquí estamos, ahora muestrate!

Poco a poco pudieron ver el cuerpo de Eór saliendo desde la sombras

**Eór- **Veo que estan impacientes por morir jajaja

**S.Uranus-** Eso ya lo veremos-replico la senshi

**Eór-** jaja, bueno empecemos, aun que hay que dar la bienvenida a los generales...es un gusto verlos aquí jajaja

**Kunsite**-Lamento decirte que no sentimos lo mismo

**Nephrite**-Ni siquiera sabemos quien demonios eres

**S venus**- Como que no!...si ustedes fueron los que lo desterraron, par de bobos

**Zosite-**Que!...nosotros?...mmm la verdad no recuerdo

**S Jupiter-** lo desterraron por que intento matar a Endymion

**Jedite-**Entonces no veo de que se queja, si era lo minimo que teniamos que hacer

**S Mars-** Sin duda son unos imbesiles

**Eór-** Ya veremos si siguen igual de altaneros,cuando les muestre mi poder

Asi la batalla contra la Tierra empezo, gran cantidad de poderosos ataques se veian disparados de un lugar a otro. Las senshis, los generales y Tuxedo se unian intentando golpear a Eór el cual los esquivaba con facilidad, este por su parte les contestaba lanzando poderosos ataques.

Los guardianes al cabo de dos largas horas de inutiles intentos por atacar con éxito a Eór y de esquivar sus ataques se encontraban ya agotados y la mayoria con graves heridas por todo el cuerpo.Ya solo una cosa les pasaba por la cabeza

"_donde estaba Usagi"_

Cada vez la pequeña esperanza que tenian se iba haciendo polvo..._acaso ya no habria salida?_

Nuestro deber como senshis es hacer todo lo posible por mantener la paz en este planeta, bajo el costo que sea, todo tiene que renovarse...mi planeta regente es Saturno, el planeta de la destruccion, ahora Eór ha llegado el momento de acabar con tigo!- grito la sailor, mientras se paraba enfrente de Eór sosteniendo fuertemente la espada del silencio

**S Neptune- **Saturn no lo hagas!- grito al ver las intenciones de Saturn

**S Plut-** No te sacrifiques asi

**S Satur-** No queda otro remedio, es la unica forma de acabar con el...Además si no lo hago de todas formas acabara con todos nosotros

**S Uranus-** NO SATURN!

**Eór-** Asi que la sailor de la destruccion! Eh escuchado de ti, puedes destruir un planeta entero, más tiene que dar tu vida acambio

**Tuxedo Mask-** Basta saturn, no lo hagas...no debi permitir que se involucraran en esto! Esto es mi responsabilidad la tengo que afrontar yo solo

**S saturn-** Pero principe, no puedo permitir que muera

**Tuxedo mask-** Esa ya da igual, ustedes tienen muchas cosas por las cuales vivir

Al escuchar esas palabras Eór recordo lo que le habia dicho Usagi momentos antes

"_Creo que al final le estas haciendo un favor"_

"_Le da igual si acabas con su mediocre y desdichada vida"_

**S saturn-** Principe, no diga eso!

**Tuxedo Mask-** Ya basta, no quiero escuchar más, si eh de morir que asi sea, más no quiero arrastrarlas tambien a esto

**Eór- **Eso ya lo veremos- grito derrepente, mientras se disponia a lanzar una gran bola de energia que destellaba una penetrante luz roja, para despues lanzarla y cubrir por un momento todo el lugar con aquella energia, la cual al desaparecer solo mostraba el campo de batalla, vacio no habia rastro de las senshis, ni de los generales, ni tampoco de Endymion

"_Ahora solo queda la princesita jajaja, pronto terminare con todo esto y llevare acabo la segunda parte de mi plan"_


	17. AVISO DE LA AUTORA

**HOLA A TODOS LOS LECTORES POR MOTIVOS DE LA ESCUELA NO EH PODIDO PODIDO SUBIR RAPIDO LOS CAPITULO...LA VERDAD ESPERO QUE LA OTRA SEMANA YA ESTEMOS TERMINANDO POR FIN EL FIC...**

**BUENO LES CUENTO YA SOLO FALTAN 3 CAPITULOS PARA QUE TERMINE (TT OTT)...ESTOY EN UN DILEMA AHORA, EH RECIBIDO TANTOS COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS...LA VERDAD ME HAN ENCANTADO SUS COMENTARIOS GRACIAS!...BUENO POR ESO MISMO EH DESIDIDO QUE ESCRIBIRE 3 FINALES DIFERENTES, DE LOS CUALES USTEDES ESCOGERAN EL QUE QUIERAN COMO FINAL DEFINITIVO...Y PUES EL FINAL QUE TENGA MÁS VOTOS, SERA EL FINAL FINAL OFICIAL, QUE CERRARA ESTE FIC..AQUI ESTAN LOS TRES TITULOS.**

**ESTOY EN UN DILEMA, EH RECIBIDO MUCHO COMENTARIOS Y SUGERENCIAS... LA VERDAD ME HAN ENCANTADO SUS COMENTARIOS GRACIAS! POR ESO MISMO EL FINAL OFICIAL, QUIERO DEJAR QUE LO ESCOJAN LOS LECTORES POR MEDIO DE VOTOS... TENGO PENSADO SEGUN SUS COMENTARIOS HACER 3 FINALES DIFERENTES, DE LOS CUALES ESCOGERAN EL QUE MAS LES GUSTE PARA YA SER EL OFICIAL Y CERRAR YA ESTA HISTORIA...AQUI ESTAN LOS TITULOS DE LOS 3 FINALES**

******El primero titulado:" Adios, bella princesa de la Luna"/ bueno ese si queda claro creo, Usagi se muere en la ultima batalla (TT .TT), va hacer muy triste, pero no sera una muerte cruel, no , no si no linda...(TT -TT)**

******Bueno el segundo titulado " El primer beso fue un contrato eterno/ atencion!!! aqui es donde empieza la confucion!, este capitulo queda en que Usagi se queda con Mamo chan...y dundan Tokio de Cristal... aqui se vera que es lo que lleba a Usagi, a terminar con su desicion de rechazar su ya escrito futuro...**

******Y el tercero "La Luna te guiara a mi, una nueva esperanza"(aqui fue donde se equivocaron mas) (nn!) a lo mejor no fue un buen titulo...bueno este se trata de que...Usagi ...este ... no se queda con Mamoru...lo de nueva esperanza , es para Usa! jejeje...y lo de "te guiara" va para Seiya**

******Ahi lo tienen...jejeje, bueno en otra cosa ya casi termino el siguiente capitulo...siii!!! espero en esta semana poder subirlo todo, hohoho! si todo sale bien jajaja la otra semana estaremos dando fin al fic!**

******Los tres fics seran subidos al mismo tiempo...**

******bueno me despido y espero me sigan mandado sus comenterios, proximo capitulo " La batalla contra la Luna empieza" y luego " La ultima oportunidad, batalla en la Luna" ...depues el gran final (TT oTT)**


	18. La batalla contra la Luna empieza

**Bueno aquí esta por fin el capitulo 12!!!!! "la batalla contra la Luna empieza" (confesiones"), cada vez lo creo menos, estoy tan sorprendida que ya solo queden 2 capitulos para el final (TT oTT), parece que fue ayer cuando subi los primeros capitulos, gracias a los lectores por sus comentarios espero les guste este capitulo y bueno esperen proximamente el capitulo 13 " La ultima oportunidad,batalla en la luna", y... el final chan cha! (XD) (las votaciones se han dividido tanto...ha que cosas)...bueno, bueno ok espero me manden sus comentarios y sugerencias... **

**X cierto estoy pensando en 2 nuevos fics... es un proyecto bastante ambisioso...pero espero escribirlo pronto, claro primero termino este no?...jajaja bueno hasta la vista!**

**Lunas BLack (Celedrian Moon)**

capitulo 12 " La batalla contra la Luna empieza (confesiones)"

Ha llegado la hora luna- dijo Usagi, mientras se ponia de pie, de aquel sillon donde habia estado sentada desde que Eór se habia marchado

**Luna-** Eso quiere decir que los otros-respondio con la voz entrecortada- No puede ser!

**Usagi-** Es tiempo que luche una vez más por este planeta

**Luna-** Usagi !

**Usagi**- Bueno sera mejor que me vaya, no creo que le haga mucha gracia que llegue tarde

**Luna- **No vayas, acaso crees que le ganaras tu sola?...sigo sin entender por que no quisiste luchar con ellos hubiera habido mas posibilidades de triunfar

**Usagi-** Tu tambien me recriminaras Luna-dijo con un tono triste

**Luna**- Solo trato de entenderte...

**Usagi-** Tal vez pronto lo hagas

**Luna**- solo espero que puedas derrotarlo

**Usagi**- No te preocupes, te juro una cosa, pase lo que pase...a este planeta no le pasara nada, seguira todo igual

**Luna-** No creo que siga todo igual- contesto luna con lagrimas en los ojos

**Usagi**- emm. Tienes razon tal vez no, pero confia en que las cosas saldran lo mejor posibles...bueno ahora me voy, tengo que ir a terminar de pagar de una vez mi destino- dijo mientras caminaba rumbo a la salida.

**-0000-**

Luna vio como su princesa desaparecia despacio, por la puerta, podia sentir como su alma se destrozaba ya que no soportaba la idea de que muriera, se sentia tan frustrada por no poder hacer nada, por no haber podido ayudar a las otras senshis.

Subio por las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de Usagi, ahi se quedo largo rato recordando los buenos momentos que habia pasado con las chicas desde que las habia despertado, depronto noto algo que habia pasado desapersibido para ella en ese tiempo, en la cama se encontraba una hoja, la cual estaba escrita por Usagi , luna se aserco para leer de que se trataba...

_Querida Luna estoy segura que tu encontraras esta carta, lamento no haberte la entregado personalmente, pero para mi iba hacer muy complicado...Bueno te preguntaras para que la escribi, lo hice por que no se como vaya a terminar la lucha con Eór, esta carta tiene dos fines el pedirte un favor y explicarte algunas cosas para que logres entender los motivos de mi actitud_

_Primero quiero pedirte que si algo me llegase a pasar, le cuentes a mis padres la verdad, que soy una senshi y de la batalla, necesito que ellos esten tranquilos, por favor Luna. De ante mano muchas gracias._

_Como te dije el segundo motivo de esta carta es darte todas las explicaciones que me habia negado a dar, hay unas que no tiene mucho que pude entender yo misma, asi que espero las comprendas y perdones mi egoismo por querer ir sola con la responsibilidad y con mi dolor..._

**-0000-**

Veo que ya me estaba esperando- dijo Usagi friamente a Eór, que unos segundos antes habia aparecido ante ella

**Eór-** Asi es princesa

**Usagi-** Empezamos entonces?

**Eór-** Acaso no me piensa preguntar por Endymion y sus amigos

**Usagi**- Deberia hacerlo- pregunto, levantando una ceja

**Eór**- Yo crei que le interesaria o vendria con la idea de vengarlos

**Usagi- **yo solo eh venido a luchar por este planeta, ese es mi unico deber

**Eór**- Ya veo, entonces no le interesa en lo más minimo lo que haya pasado en la batalla anterior

**Usagi**- No, prefiero no saberlo

**Eór**- Tiene miedo de escuchar que han muerto?

**Usagi**- no es eso, simplemente que si me lo contara, tal vez me entraria el remordimiento

**Eór**- Asi que es eso, bueno entonces no hablaremos más de ello, le parece

**Usagi-** Muy bien, solo quisiera que me respondiera unas cosas

**Eór-** Digame?

**Usagi-** Que se siente la venganza?, acaso ayuda a liberarse y sacar todos esos fantasmas que atormentan el alma ?

**Eór- **No se que contestarle majestad, para mi la venganza es algo que eh disfrutado mucho y que me sera util

**Usagi-** asi que ha disfrutado el vengarse...pero digame que hara despues de darla concluida?

**Eór- **Le dire la verdad princesa, mi objetivo no era unicamente matar ha Endymion,eso era una pequeña parte, mi verdadero objetivo es conquistar este planeta, para despues reinar desde la luna junto con Beryl, a la cual revivire y lograre hacerla mi reina

**Usagi-** jaja, su plan es muy ambisioso

**Eór**- Veo que no le sorprende majestad

**Usagi- **Me lo esperaba, era muy tonto el pensar que se tomaria tantas molestias solo para matar a Endymion y a su generales

**Eór-** Sin duda es muy inteligente princesa- contesto Eór, el cual no podia evitar tener el gesto de asombro, ya que el habia creido que la princesa se habia tragado todo el cuento.

**Usagi- **Tiene demasiados sueños de superioridad, más se le olvida que su escencia sigue siendo la de un humano cualquiera

**Eór**- No deberia subestimarme, princesa ya vio como les fue aquienes lo hicieron

**Usagi**- Yo no lo subertimo señor, estoy muy consiente del gran poder que tiene...más recuerde usted tambien lo que paso con Beryl, al final por querer creerse algo que simplemente no era...la obsesion es mala Eór

**Eor-** No, es una obsesion... si no es amor! Que le quede claro princesa

**Usagi-** jajaja sin duda los terrestres llegan hacer tan estupidos... para ellos cualquier cosa es el amor.

**Eór- **Me imagino lo dice por experiencia- dijo con dolo, ya que podia sentir la furia que le hacia sentir Usagi con sus comentarios

**Usagi-** auhc...eso fue un golpe bajo, pero si , se lo digo por experiencia Eór-contesto con sorna

**Eór-**Y si usted es tan superior a los habitantes de este planeta por que los proteje

**Usagi-** Por que todos los defectos del universo, no apagan el gran calor que desprende de sus almas

**Eór**- Sin duda debe desidirse, los odia o los ama, dos sentimientos tan contrarios no pueden habitar juntos

**Usagi-** jaja si tiene razón

**Eór- **Entonces que es lo que en verdad desea su corazón?

**Usagi**- que deseo... es muy dificil lo que anhelo, es lo mismo que pasa con su sueño Eór es muy complicado que se llegue a cumplir

**Eór-** jaja eso cree? ...no veo el por que tendria que ser asi, tengo el poder!, el poder lo es todo!

**Usagi- **Asi que el poder ... -dijo con una pequeña sonrisa – bueno entonces hay que comprobarlo

**Eór-** Si asi lo desea

**Usagi**-_ POR EL PODER DEL CRISTAL LUNAR, ACCION!_- pronuncio para transformarse en eternal sailor moon

**Eór-** Entonces ...SAILOR MOON!-grito Eór, mientras se disponia a atacar

Asi empezo la lucha, para ya no solo defender la Tierra, si no tambien la Luna. Eór atacaba con coraje, al igual que Sailor Moon , la cual sentia que de alguna manera lo habia estado esperando, necesitaba sentir ese odio liberado hacia alguien y ese era Eór, no permitiria de ningun modo que cumpliera sus planes, asi tuviera que usar todo el poner del cristal de plata, aun que eso significara morir, no lo dejaria...

Eór estaba sorprendido, se imaginaba que ella seria una fuerte rival, más habia superado las espectativas que tenia de ella

**Eór**- Sin duda es muy fuerte princesa, su nivel es bastante bueno-dijo Eór que empezaba a mostrar signos de cansansio

**Usagi**- muchas gracias...viniendo de mi enemigo es bueno saberlo.- contesto con las respiracion agitada– pero acaso se detuvo solo para decirme eso?

**Eór-** Bueno entonces prosigamos

Volvieron a atacarse, sus movimientos eran muy veloces y sus ataques poderosos, era una lucha muy pareja, despues de largo rato los dos se encontraban exhaustos, con varias heridas, no muy graves... Usagi sabia que era justo el momento preciso para utilizar todo su poder, asi que se concetro y canalizo su poder en el cristal, el cual empezo a resplandecer fuertemente, entonces volvio la mirada a Eór , el cual no podia ocultar su nerviosismo y asombro ante aquel poder, ella solo le dirigio una mirada de odio y despues de eso lanzo un podoreso rayo, el cual iba velozmente sobre el...más unos segundos despues interrumpio el ataque.

_Donde se habia ido ese maldito...se habia logrado escapar antes de que el rayo lo alcanzara...habia perdido su gran oportunidad de acabar con el, tenia que apurarse hacerlo su poder de sailor eternal estaba menguando._

**Usagi-** jajaja maldito cobarde...no imagine que le diera tiempo de escapar...lo bueno es que todavia tengo el plan B, ahora el siguiente paso, ir al reino Lunar...estupido has caido, mira donde te fuiste a meter...asi sea lo ultimo que haga acabare contigo.

**-0000-**

Luna tenia los ojos repletos de lagrimas, habia terminado de leer la carta que le habia dejado Usagi.

_Todo habia sido tan injusto, todo era un engaño... más por que lo habia hecho?, tanto sufrimiento...Usa.._

No podia creer cuanto dolor habia guardado Usagi durante todo ese tiempo, sobre todo como habia podido llevar tal peso ella sola

_no era justo que pagara aun por el pasado_

Ahora solo le quedaba pedir por que todo resultara bien, solo esperar a que todo terminara y que las cosas tomaran su nuevo curso.

_Solo espero que Usagi este en lo correcto!_

Rezar por que todo funcionara, para que todo se arreglara y el perdon llegara

_Por favor Usagi, no uses todo el cristal de plata... _


	19. La ultima oportunidad batalla en la luna

**Perdon por la demora, pero hay es que empece con mis examenes...bueno en fin este es el capitulo 13 el cual esta dividido en 2 partes...esta corto! ...espero poder pronto subirlo ya...para despues concentrarme en el final..bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews, nos vemos...**

**13 capitulo " La ultima oportunidad, batalla en la luna"( Primera parte)**

_Despues de todo...como es que he llegado a esta situacion_

_puedo sentir la soledad, la tristeza pero a la vez la indiferencia y el vacio..._

_Si tan solo pudiera regresar todo a como era antes, regresar a ser una chica normal_

_no una princesa de un antiguo reino , _

_ni tampoco la defesora del planeta, ni una futura reina..._

_solo...solo...quiero..._

_solo quiero...ser Usagi Tsukino, crecer como toda chica, casarse, t_

_ener hijos, ser una buena ama de casa...Más de esa forma es imposible_

_tengo un destino ya marcado del cual es imposible retrocedery borrarlo..._

_Un deber, que muchas lunas pasadas elegi como camino,_

_sin pensarlo, ni dudarlo...decidi lo que queria_

_Más ahora todo se ha disuelto, todo es dieferente, _

_ya no hay rastros en mi, de aquel momento_

_acepte el destino que espere por mi desobediencia _

_y aquí estoy tal vez al final de todo..._

_añorando un futuro que ya no puede ser y reprochandome lo que fue _

_hace mucho tiempo en aquel reino plateado, _

_donde mi vida fue tranquila y feliz, _

_hasta que lo conoci y mi corazón sintio por primera vez _

_algo que le parecio maravilloso..._

_Ahora ...jaja voy en marcha a la batalla más dificil que he librado, sola...sola.._

El sol ya se habia ocultado para dar paso a la noche.Usagi se encontraba sentada en una banca del parque con sus pensamientod vagando distantes...cuando era pequeña, cuando conocio a luna, el momento en que vio por primera vez a Mamoru.

Bueno ya es hora de irme-dijo de repente, esbozando un suspiro, para despejarse de sus pensamientos.checo su reloj para ver la hora y antes de teletransportarse, miro nostalgica aquel lugar-Espero poder regresar a este lugar.

**-0000-**

Al llegar Usagi lo primero que vio fue una enorme fortaleza oscura y tetrica, que ocupaba el lugar donde se habia encontrado el esplendoroso y brillante palacio lunar, en donde tantas veces habia paseado por sus enormes pasillo de marmol blanco.El ambiente era tenso y tenebros, su brillo y esplendor pasado habian desvanecido por completo su rastro. Usagi solo pudo ver con nostalgia el lugar, sitiendo como el rencor hacia Eór iba aumentando

_Maldito me pagaras tambien esto, como te atreviste a tocar este lugar, que una vez fue el sitio más amado para mi y para mi pueblo, esto te costara caro...te adverti que controlara tu idea de supremidad_

Veo que ya se encuentra aquí, vaya princesuta más tonta resulto, a caido en la boca del lobo, jaja, se llevara una gran sorpresa-dijo Eór mientras se levantaba del imponente trono en el que se encontraba sentado-vamos a ver a la princesa, para darle una cordial bienvenida.

_Asi que ya se dio cuenta de mi presencia_

**S Moon-** Acaso no piensa darme la cara, Eór!

**Eór-** Oh! Pero si en la princesa, es un gusto tenerla aquí majestad, que le parece mi nuevo reino?

**S Moon-** jaja su reino, no diga estupideses, acaso cree que una cosa como usted puede obtener este lugar sagrado – dijo con un tono de odio en la voz

**Eór- **noto princesa que viene de mal humor, sus palabras me han insultado

**S Moon**- Más no veo por que ha de insultarle la verdad, como ya le dije antes sus expectativas son altas, para alguien como usted

**Eór**- Y yo como le dije antes princesa, creo que en verdad me subestima, eso es mas peligroso

**S Moon-** Pues no fui presisamente yo quien huyo de la batalla- dijo con una sonrisa burlona dibujada en el rostro

**Eór- **Es estrategia, aun que no creo que conosca mucho de eso...apesar de que si, tiene una gran poder princesa no creo que supere al mio, en la batalla anterior dejeme confesarle que estaba muy confiado pense que seria otra basura más, por eso mismo no ocupe todo mi poder, pero esta vez le aseguro que ya no pasara.

**S Moon- **De eso pude darme cuenta, más yo tambien le confesare que no estaba utilizando tampoco todo mi poder...tengo metodos mas drasticos, que aun puedo utilizar en su contra, los cuales alcanzaran mayor fuerza al estar yo aquí

**Eór**-No lo creo princesa, como le dije ahora este es mi territorio, ahora la luna es habitada por las sombras

**S Moo**- como si eso no hubiera pasado antes...jaja no sea tonto Eór en creer suyo este lugar, aun que viendolo bien no lo culpo, una mente inferior y barbara como la de usted es imposible que entienda el complicado significado, mistisismo y conformacion de este lugar.

**Eór-** Eso ya lo veremos!- dijo ya perdiendo un poco la compostura que habia tratado de mantener antes los insultos de su contrincante

**S Moon-** Jaja...más te advierto que si no quieres acabar como Beryl mejor largate

**Eór-** CALLATE! NO LA MENCIONES!

**S Moon**- OH! Te duele saber que quedo hecho polvo, jajaja pobre tonta la compadesco por creer que con haber despertado a negaverso iba a lograr sus planes

**Eór**- SERA MEJOR QUE NO ME ENFURESCAS PRINCESA!

**S Moon-** Eso fue una amenaza?

**Eór- **Lo digo enserio, no creo que deba comportarse insolente ante mi

**S Moon-** jajaja, ahora me diras como tengo que actuar...que acaso tambien me tengo que inclinar frente a ti- contesto con sorna

**Eór**-Pues deberia

**S Moon-** Aja claro...o que?

**Eór-** o acabare con tus amigos-dijo, mienstra daba un ademán con la mano, para acto seguido del suelo empezaban a salir enormes pilares donde dentro se podian observar a los guardianes, Eór con una sonrisa triunfante observaba a Sailor Moon, la cual solo miraba los pilares sin mostrar gesto alguno

**S Moon**-Los ha tenido como colección?...que semejante estupides...jaja

**Eór- **Pues si, ahora estan sufriendo atrapados en sus pesadillas

**S Moon-** Realmente que sorpresa me ha dado...yo ya los suponia muertos

**Eór- **No se preocupe por eso pronto lo estaran

**S Moon-** Si, ese es su gran sueño adelante hagalo! Solamente que antes debe de enfrentarse a mi, sabes eso de ver sangre nunca me ha gustado mucho

**Eór**- Realmente espera que crea que no le importa que le pase a sus amigos!

**S Moon**- Me da igual lo que crea, como le dije yo ya los hacia muerto, ya hasta me estaba resignando, yo solo vine a luchar contra usted , no para ver como realiza su estupida venganza

**Eór-** Entonces si acabo con ellos no le importa

**S Moon-** Claro que sí, se supone que yo soy la heroina no?, entonces es obvio que me debe de importar

**Eór- **Realmente los eventos pasados de su vida la han afectado

**S Moon-** Si, a lo mejor tiene razon, más como le dije aun esta pendiente nuestra pelea

**Eór- **Bueno veo que esta ansiosa de morir, princesa

**S Moon**- jaja... no creo que sea yo la que pierda, jamas ha pasado y esta no sera la excepcion

**Eór**- Pues sera por que solo ha enfrentado a basura!

**S Moon-** Si seguramente...me imagino que tambien incluye en la lista a Beryl

**Eór-** ya le dije princesa que no meta a ella en esto, si no quiere enfuerecerme, o acaso es lo que busca

**S Moon-** No, claro que no...más usted fue quien lo insinuo, pero bueno dejamosnos de palabras! Y empecemosya!, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como para estar discutiendo cosas sin relevancia alguna, que no llevaran a ningun lado

**Eór- **Asi es, tengo tanto planeado para mi conquista del planeta

**S Moon**- Otra vez adelantandose a los hechos...pero bueno eso ya lo veremos

**Eór-** Entonces que espera empecemos!

_A caido una vez más...Todo va deacuerdo al plan..._


	20. Batalla en la Luna segunda parte

Bueno como les dije este capitulo iba a ser muy corto ( y se preguntaran por que no lo subi completo bueno lo que pasa es que la otra parte aun la estaba checando y pues queria subir algo (nn!) jaja bueno espero les guste, el ultimos capitulo antes del gran final...bueno espero poder subirlo pronto! Muchas gracias por su comprension y sus reviews, ya terminando este fic tengo pensado empezar otro muajaja espero tambien lo lean...bueno nos seguimos viendo, ojala disfruten el mini capitulo jajaja.

Celedrian Moon

**13 capitulo " La ultima oportunidad, batalla en la luna"( segunda parte)**

_A caido una vez más...Todo va deacuerdo al plan..._

Asi empezaron su lucha nuevamente, en esta ocasión los ataques eran mas rudos, sin intencion de tregua por parte de ninguno de los dos, lograban a una velocidad increible esquivar los ataques que se enviaban, más no simpre lo lograban ambos habian recibido fuertes ataques, ahora el cansancio era más notable que la ves anterior.

Usagi sentia que la respiracion le fallaba y como si su cabeza le fuera a estallar, ella sabia perfectamente que estaba terminando con su energia demasiado pronto, estaba conciente que ya no soportaria mucho tiempo y tendria que usar el poder del cristal plateado, realmente era muy poderoso, sus ataques era muy complicados de esquivar.De pronto Usagi sintio un gran impacto que hizo que saliera disparada, no pudo evitar exclamar un grito de dolor , podia sentir su cuerpo como si se le estuviera destrozando.

**Eór**-Jaja, se rinde princesita?-dijo con sorna

**SMoon**-Hasta crees- contesto mientras se paraba con gran dificultad, tratando de no mostrar a Eór, lo tanto que la habia lastimado ese ultimo ataque

**Eór-**Veo que sois muy terca

**SMoon- **Bueno, le dije que no me iba a rendir tan facilmente

**Eór**- realmente admiro su valor majestad

**SMoon-** jaja... es lo unico que me queda, muy bien continuamos-dijo Usagi, mientras lanzaba un ataca a Eór, quien apenas logro esquivarlo.

Era imposible saber cuanto tiempo habia pasado batallando, los dos estaban completamente exahustos con graves heridas

**Eór-** buen trabajo...princesa- dijo con las respiracion agitada

Más esta no le respondio, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, estaba preocupada podia sentir como su poder menguaba y no estaba aquivocada no paso ni un segundo cuando su transformacion de eternal Sailor Moon desparecio...

_ha llegado la hora...ahora solo espero que todo resulte bien...esta batalla en la luna es la ultima oportunidad...por favor resistan un poco más._

**Eór-** No me diga que ya no le quedan fuerzas?-pregunto Eór- es raro, ya que usted estaba tan segura, que su poder aumentaria en este lugar

**Usagi- **No, te confies Eór- dijo, mientras aparecia su transformacion de princesa

**Eór-** Umm ya veo, ahora me toca enfrentarme a la ultima desendiente lunar

**Serenity-** Ya no lo veo tan confiado Eór

**Eór-** jaja princesa, tiene un gran sentido del humor

**Serenity-** Ultimamente no me identifico mucho por ser graciosa

**Eór**- como le dije, mi poder es por mucho superior

**Serenity-** El poder no lo es todo...eso lo veras muy pronto

**Eór-** hay princesa, realmente es sorprendente, me dara mucha pena tener que acabar con usted, pero bueno asi lo ha decidido majestad

**Serenity-** Pues asi es, como le dije hare lo que sea, por terminar con sus planes- dijo

**Eór-** no veo como hara eso

Serenity le señalo los pilares donde se encontraban los guerreros , con una gran sonrisa concentro una gran cantidad de poder y la lanzo hacia los pilares, logrando destruirlos despues de unos segundos, consiguiendo asi liberarlos. Despues de eso mandar un hechizo curativo, para liberarlos de las pasadillas

**Eór- **Pense que ya no le importaban

**Serenity-** vamos, acaso cree que soy tan mala

**Eór-**No, claro que no princesa, usted desconoce completamente esa palabra

**Serenity**- creo que tienes razón

**Eór**- Por que no deja de fingir de una vez por todas, realmente cree que me puede engañar?

Serenity se quedo muda ante su comentario

_Todo ese tiempo el lo habia sabido...solo me siguio el juego_

**Eór- **Que le pasa princesa?, caso ya se la habia olvidado que yo puedo leer el alma de las personas?

**Serenity-**Asi que este tiempo fingio no saberlo

**Eór**-Lo se todo princesa, se tambien el gran poder que ha acumulado y las consecuencias que le traerian el usarlos, realmente me sorprendio su capacidad para detener aquel hechizo de union, más eso esta haciendo que su poder como guerrera termine...más aun tengo una duda, por que decidio retenerlo en aquel momento?

**Serenity**- Por que tenia muchas cosas que arreglar

**Eór- **aun que creame que fingio muy bien, ninguno de sus amigos se dio cuenta, incluso por un momento logro confundirme a mi

**Serenity- **entonces soy una muy buena actriz, aun que fue bastante dificil, tener esos sentimientos tan inestables

**Eór**- Más no tenga miedo, acaso podria sentirse más miserable

**Serenity**- jaja yo creo que no, en realidad ellos creen que cuando use el cristal de plata pondre en peligro mi vida como las otras veces

**Eór- **Pero ahora no es presisamente su vida, lo que se terminara

**Serenity-** Más no eh retrocedido de mi desicion, las tres los quisimos y asi sera...

_aun que me atemoriza la idea...pero este dolor es mucho peor._


	21. Batalla en la Luna: Tercera Parte

**Bueno una disculpa, se que prometí subir el final, pero no me quedaba como yo quería por eso mismo lo dividí así que es la tercera parte del 13 capitulo…hay es que la inspiración esta corta últimamente pero en fin ya ahora si lo próximo que subiré será el final…Bueno además quiero agradecer a todos por sus votaciones y comentarios, muchas gracias…espero les guste este capitulo, esta un poco corto pero bueno.,.**

**En otras cosas ya tengo mi próximo fic de Sailor Moon el cual se llama "El deber de una guardiana" espero lo lean…jaja bueno bye **

**Celedrian Moon (LunasBlack)**

**C´est la vie **

**13 capitulo " La ultima oportunidad, batalla en la luna"( Tercera parte)**

**Eór- **Pero ahora no es precisamente su vida, lo que se terminara

**Serenity-** Más no eh retrocedido de mi decisión, las tres los quisimos y así será…

_Aun que me atemoriza la idea…pero este dolor es mucho peor._

**Eór-** Usted preferiría acabar con esto, no es asi?

**Serenity-** Es normal, siendo yo una guerrera que siempre ha luchado por todas las cosas bellas de la Tierra

**Eór-** Y después…todo perderá sentido, su corazón se congelara para alejarla por completo de los sentimientos humanos, principalmente del dolor

**Serenity**- del dolor…del amor, de la compasión, de la alegría…

**Eór-** Entonces que hará cuando eso suceda? Acaso seguirá con su tarea de Senshi, aun cuando el sentimiento de justicia y lucha ya no existan en usted.

**Serenity-** Eso no será ya un problema, mi poder como sailor ha desaparecido por completo y la cuenta regresiva empieza, asi que no importa si uso todo el poder del cristal plateado, la elección ya fue tomada desde aquel día, es por lo que usare hasta el ultimo medio para acabarte!

**Eór**-Eso lo tengo muy presente princesa, más al igual que usted yo también haré todo para lograr mis planes…no soy un hombre al cual le guste perder

**Serenity-** Jaja era de suponerse, más antes que prosigamos con nuestra pelea y acabe todo, tengo una cosa más que hacer- dijo mientras volvía a concentrar su energía y la dirigía a los guerreros que se encontraban inconscientes, envolviéndolos en una luz que los hizo desvanecerse.

**Eór-** Y ahora que planea con esto?-pregunto con enfado

**Serenity-** Ellos ya han peleado, asi que no veo la razón por la que deban seguir en este lugar.

**Eór**- Por si no lo tenia claro princesa, no eran espectadores si no mis prisioneros

**Serenity-** No se por que les toma importancia cuando han demostrado su incapacidad como guerreros, además de que en el remoto caso de que usted me ganara, podría ir de nueva cuenta para destruirlos sin mayor problema

**Eór-** Aun asi, no se crea que puede hacer todo lo que le plazca, eh sido paciente ante sus juegos y su actitud cambiante más eso ya no será asi

**Serenity- **Entonces ya no le demos más largas, esta será la parte final de toda esta batalla, la balanza ya esta colocada, asi que es hora de definir de una vez por todas el destino de la Tierra

¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬

Un dolor fuerte envolvía su cabeza, podía sentir como el frió nocturno le embargaba los huesos, se levanto aun confundido, pudo ver que a su alrededor se encontraban los demás guerreros aun inconscientes _donde estaba? Era un lugar tan familiar, que había sucedido?... _las preguntas le revoloteaban por la cabeza

_La había escuchado…había escuchado la voz de Usagi …_

- Endymión te encuentras bien? – escucho de repente la voz de Kunsite, el cual ayudaba a levantarse a Nephrite

Mamoru- Si- contesto con una voz apagada-hay que ayudar a los otros

Poco a poco todos se fueron reponiendo, aun extrañados de la situación y sin tener aun claro lo que había sucedido.

**Minako-** me siento con todo el cuerpo dolorido- se quejo la rubia

**Makoto-** Yo igual

**Rei- **Como es que llegamos al parque central?

**Mamoru-** No tengo la menor idea, por un momento creí escuchar la voz de Usagi

**Setsuna-** A lo mejor ella fue quien nos rescato de Eór

**Amy-** Yo también lo creo, era la única forma de que nos encontremos de regreso

**Zoisite-** Entonces donde se encuentra ahora?

**Jedite-** No creerán que ella murió, en batalla-dijo temeroso

**Haruka-** NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!-recrimino molesta

**Mamoru**- No ella no pudo haber muerto!

**Hotaru-** Ella aun esta viva-dijo de repente la menor de las senshis, con la mirada fija en la luna-aun se encuentra en el reino lunar

**Minako-** Como lo sabes?

**Hotaru-** Puedo sentir el poder de la princesa, esta al máximo en este momento – dijo con un tono de preocupación en la voz

**Michiru**- Eso quiere decir que sigue la batalla

**Makoto**- Entonces tenemos que ir a ayudarla!

**Hotaru-** No creo que ayudemos en nada si vamos

**Rei-** Pero no podemos dejarla sola es muy peligroso!

**Haruka-** Tenemos que ir!

**Makoto-** Todos podremos acabar con el

**Hotaru-** Aun que fuera asi, seria imposible llegar a la luna

**Mamoru-** Pero, ustedes pueden usar la tele transportación

**Hotaru-** Asi es, pero se ha creado un campo de energía el cual no nos permitiría el acceso

**Minako**- Entonces que haremos?

**Rei-** Qué, acaso no podremos hacer nada!

**Hotaru-** Solo rezar y esperar a que todo salga bien-contesto

**Rei**- Tal vez Luna sepa algo- sugirió la pelinegra

**Amy**- Es verdad Luna y Artemio se encuentran seguramente en casa de Usagi

**Mamoru-** Me imagino que ella fue la ultima en hablar con Usagi

**Haruka-** Entonces que esperamos?

Cuando llegaron a la casa Tsukino encontraron a Luna y Artemis en el tejado, al verlos llegar bajaron rápidamente para hablar con ellos

**Luna-** Están bien!-grito emocionada

**Artemis-** Estábamos muy angustiados por ustedes

**Luna-** Donde esta Usagi?

**Hotaru-** Aun sigue luchando con Eór

**Luna-** No puede ser, Usagi- susurro

**Artemis-** Luna tranquila, todo estará bien

**Luna-** No…nada estará ahora bien, nada estaba bien!!!, todo se volverá terrible – grito

**Mamoru**- A que te refieres?

Luna lo miro con una mirada reprochante, mientras sus ojos se humedecían más con las lágrimas

**Rei-** Luna que te pasa? Sabes algo sobre Usagi que nosotros ignoramos verdad?

**Makoto**- habla!

**Luna-** Son tantas cosas y muchas tan confusas

**Mamoru-** Que pasa con Usagi!

**Luna-** Pues tu debes saber una parte de ello, no?

**Mamoru-** Entonces ya te enteraste de lo que paso entre nosotros-dijo tristemente

**Luna-** Ella me dejo una carta antes de irse, aun que realmente lo ignoro ya que ella no me lo dijo, solo escribió que había sufrido una terrible decepción y un dolor que no pudo soportar y supuse que se relacionaba contigo

**Mamoru-** Pues tienes razón, yo fui el culpable de que Usagi sufriera

**Haruka-** Maldita sea! Ya lo sabia eres un maldito!-grito, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Mamoru **Michiru-** Este no es momento Haruka!

**Haruka-**Pero de que hablas, el mismo acaba de aceptar que la ha hecho sufrir!

**Michiru-** Haruka no te metas!

**Mamoru-** Esta bien, me lo merezco, soy un maldito canalla

**Makoto-** No creo que debamos armar tanto espectáculo solo por que te olvidaste de su cumpleaños

**Mamoru-** de que hablas?

**Amy-** que, acaso no fue esa la razón por la cual ustedes dos discutieron?

Mamoru rió con una risa apagada y triste, iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por Luna

**Luna-** No hace falta que cuentes lo que sucedió

**Mamoru-** Es hora de que sepan lo que paso

**Luna-** No Mamoru, Usagi no quería que lo hicieras ahora, ella dijo en su carta que si llegaba a regresar entonces llegaría el momento, sin buscarlo, ella podrá entonces enfrentar la realidad

**Mamoru-** Pero…

**Luna-** No, respeta tan siquiera su decisión

**Amy-** que es lo que tanto esconde?

**Luna-** Ella ha pasado por diferentes cosas, muchas de ellas que aun mantiene reservadas, no son muchas las cosas que me revelo…solo que cuando regrese ella ya no será la misma

**Rei-** Pero ya no lo era

**Makoto-** Ella cambio mucho

**Luna-** Ella estaba fingiendo, solo actuaba a ver cambiado

**Setsuna-** Actuó? Entonces todo lo que dijo fue mentira?

**Luna-** No, lamentablemente no todo, cuando regrese ya no actuara más, será todo real….Ella ha dejado dejado de ser Sailor Moon, Ahora es la princesa de la luna, ya no una guerrera como ustedes, se ha fusionado con sus tres esencias la pasada con la princesa Serenity, la presente con Usagi y la futura con la Neo reina Selene, formando una sola, la que regresara si gana la batalla contra Eór

**Michiru**- Eso ya lo había mencionado antes

**Luna-** Al parecer las tres utilizaron el poder del cristal de plata para fusionarse, más Usagi al darse cuenta de la presencia de Eór, trato de detener la unión y lo logro más fue momentáneamente

**Hotaru-** Y que pasa al fusionar sus esencias?

**Luna-** No lo se con exactitud, no fue explicita en su carta, hay demasiadas cosas confusas y ocultas en todo esto

**Setsuna-** Cuando eso pase su camino del tiempo quedara borrado!

**Makoto-** Y con eso que?

**Setsuna-**Pueden suceder muchas cosas-contesto preocupada-desaparecer su verdadero espíritu, desvanecer su vida o terminar con todas las personas que estuvieron en ella en los tres tiempos.


	22. El primer beso fue un contrato eterno

**Bueno aqui esta el final...bueno el primero jojojo bueno espero lo disfruten...estoy tan feliz al fin termine el fic...muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, fueron súper geniales, gracias...para las fans de Mamo chan saludos y abrazos...espero me sigan enviando sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, quejas tec...y pues nos vemos en mi ya empezado fic "el deber de una guardiana" espero también recibir de su apoyo al igual que con este fic...bueno entonces chaooo, gracias de nueva cuenta y pues espero hayan disfrutado este fic, tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

**Capitulo Final I**

**Capitulo 14 "El primer beso fue un contrato eterno" **

"_Ahora todo esta bien para los habitantes de la Tierra…y para mi? Solo este frió inmenso que me cala los huesos, todo se ve tan gris, tan pálido, tan vació…qué es lo qué queda ahora?, qué tengo que hacer?...ya no hay más luz, no veo mi reflejo claro…se que mi cuerpo tiene graves heridas, esta casi destrozado, más aun así…no siento dolor alguno, no tengo lagrimas corriendo por mi rostro…eh terminado ya con mi fragilidad, pero ahora qué es lo que seré?...ya no hay nada que me aguarde o que yo aguarde…se ha consumado el final…_

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

**Rei-** Sintieron eso?- grito de repente la pelinegra a los otros guerreros.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que habían regresado a la Tierra y aun no habían tenido noticias de Usagi, por suerte con respecto a los señores Tsukino no había habido problemas, ya que habían salido a Okinawa parar visitar a una tía ya anciana de kenji, la cual había enfermado.

Aquel día como los otros dos anteriores, se abinad reunido todos desde muy temprano en el parque central, parar esperar cualquier noticia, señal o alguna esperanza de que Usagi estaba bien.

**Makoto-** que fue eso?!-exclamo

**Amy- **Fue como una gran descarga de energía

**Minako-** Creen que sea ella?!

**Hotaru-** No puedo reconocer esa energía!-repuso

**Mamoru- **Tiene que ser Usagi!

**Luna- **Por favor reina Selene, protéjala por favor!-susurro con una suspiro

**Haruka- **Estoy convencida que estará bien

**Michiru- **Ya también lo creo, ella es asombrosa

**Mamoru- **Sí, tienen razón...Usagi volverá sana y salva, estoy seguro

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

…_Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus…Uranus, Neptuno, Saturn, Plut…lamento…lamento mi egoísmo, discúlpenme por querer terminar con la utopía que también era suya… al igual que un sueño, se esfuma, al igual como en un sueño, uno termina por despertar…todo puede quedar tras de mi…será igual el castigo…ya no hay diferencias entre el día y la noche, todo será igual a partir de ahora, ya el daño esta hecho…y lo único que puedo hacer es pedirles perdón, perdón, perdón …_

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

**Mamoru-** Usako por favor, regresa!-exclamo el pelinegro mientras observaba desde el balcón de su apartamento la vista nocturna de la ciudad- jamás me perdonare el haberte hecho tanto daño…yo que siempre me jure a mi mismo, dedicar mi vida hacerte feliz, jamás fue mi intención, ni mi deseo estar con otra mujer que no fueras tu, eres la única que me importa, ha la única mujer que amo…

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

…_puedo escucharlos...los sentimientos, la confusión el dolor…más ahora es diferente, conozco lo que sucedió, no se si duele más que lo que creía…ya no se que seria lo peor…sigue igual siendo una mentir, todo lo que paso…_

- Quiere en verdad saberlo?...sí, lo eh manejado todo desde un inicio, yo le jure a ella que acabaría con todo lo que le causara dolor y eso la incluye a usted majestad y a Endymion, ustedes fueron los causantes de todas esas desgracias!

- Eso no es verdad! …todo fue por su obsesión y su egoísmo

- Claro que no, ustedes la orillaron a todo!

- Por eso su estupida venganza…y dígame entonces por que tanta consideración y amabilidad conmigo si tambien me odiaba por destruir a Beril

- No se ha dado cuenta, jaja vaya que es imbesil princesa, que es lo que más duele y acaba para usted?...el amor, el amor es un sentimiento que es todo dulzura, felicidad, paz…más sin embargo te puede destruir

- Eso lo sé perfectamente.

- Y ahí esta el punto, usted lo supo cuando sintió la traición de Endymion…que acaso no lo entiende, entre mayor sea el dolor más dulce es la venganza y que más doloroso que el amor…como sabe yo eh viajado por varias galaxias, donde eh conocido misteriosos poderes, de los cuales solo eh logrado dominar tres, uno de ellos como ya vio es el campo dimensional, el segundo la lectura de lamas y la tercera el manejo de esta, aun que debo de admitir que esta ultima no es precisamente la que más domino.

- Acaso, eso significa…

- Creo que ya lo va entendiendo, yo manipule el alma de Endymion para que se quebrara y se volviera vulnerable a cualquier tentación.

- Eres un maldito, infeliz! …tu eres el culpable de todo!

- Si y no…tiene razón yo lo incite, más si su amor hubiera sido tan fuerte como dijeron siempre el jamás hubiera caído en un truco tan débil, como ya le dije no es un hechizo que yo controle muy bien del todo, por lo que si hubiera sido un amor inquebrantable el no hubiera sido susceptible al hechizo, realmente no creía que fuera hacer efecto, solo lo hice por si las dudas, solo para probar…y mire jajaja que bien dio resultado, no lo cree?

- Te odio!

- Pues ódienos a los dos, ya que como le dije no solo de mi fue la culpa, sin duda las apariencias engañan bastante princesa!

…_más perdida que nunca…necesito estar en paz…los recuerdos me persiguen…verdades que me atormentan y me enferman a la vez…aun no encuentro el valor, pero debo pensar que lo hago por mi aun que este tu ahí, no será más un sueño frustrado…no quiero vivir esta realidad…prefiero vivir un letargado sueño…hay aun algo más… _

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

**Makoto**-Este es el cuarto día y aun no tenemos noticias de Usagi!

**Amy**- Es verdad, no es por ser pesimista, pero esto no me gusta, estoy realmente preocupada por la situación

**Hotaru**- Yo igual, no eh podido sentir ni un poco de su energía

**Artemis-** Aun no podemos ir a la luna?

**Hotaru-** Es imposible, la barrera sigue ahí

**Zoisite-** Eso quiere decir que Eór sigue con vida

**Setsuna-** No necesariamente, ese campo fue creado por el propio lugar

**Minako- **Eso nos da mucha más esperanza

**Kunsite-** Quizá siga la batalla todavía, los dos son muy fuertes y ninguno se querrá dar por derrotado

**Rei-** Es verdad, es una posibilidad, aun que no muy alentadora, ya que ahora que Usagi no tienen su transformación de Sailor Moon, tendrá salo como recurso el poder del cristal plateado.

**Amy-** Siendo así corre un grave peligro!

**Luna-** No creo que sea así-contesto

**Mamoru-** A que viene eso?...la vida de Usagi corre peligro si usa al máximo el cristal

**Luna- **Ahora que se ha fusionado, tiene el poder de tres, lo necesario para manejar el cristal plateado sin problemas

**Minako-**Es bueno escuchar eso!...todo estará bien, entonces

**Haruka-** Que no muera no significa que no haya consecuencias.-exclamo con gran seriedad

**Luna-** Eso es cierto, puede suceder cualquier cosa

**Setsuna-** De las cuales puede ser alguna de las que les mencione

**Michiru-** Eso significa muchos riesgos

**Amy-** Nosotros tambien estamos en peligro de desaparecer

**Rei-** No creo que Usagi permita eso!

**Luna-** Ella no lo controla

**Setsuna-** Así es, ella no tiene control sobre lo que pasa

**Hotaru-** Esto es más grave de lo que pueda parecer

**Setsuna-** No sabes cuando o como ocurra o que es lo que llegara a pasar, con nosotros, la Tierra o con ella.

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

…_todo desaparecer y se vulva a formar, de nuevo todo depende de mi…es momento, eh regresado…para acomodar y cerrar esta historia! "_

USAGI!- gritaron todos al ver que la rubia se acercaba hacia ellos, pálida como la misma luna que dejaba caer sus rayos suavemente sobre la Tierra, su cabellos sin sus acostumbrados chongos, se ondulaba ante la suave brisa nocturna, portando el vestido rosa con el cual se habían marchado

**Luna-** Estas bien!

**Minako-** Nos tenias tan preocupados!

**Rei-** Usagi tonta, te esperábamos!

**Makoto-** Que bueno que estas a salvo!

**Haruka**- Bienvenida bombón!

**Michiru-** Es bueno verte otra vez

**Amy-** Usagi que gusto!

**Setsuna-** Princesa!

**Hotaru-** Que alegría señorita Usagi!

**Kunsite-** Majestad es bueno verla sana y salva!

**Zoisite-** Bienvenida!

**Nephrite-** Que bueno que este ya de regreso!

**Jedite-** Bienvenida princesa!

Usagi fue rodeada por todos, los cuales, la abrazaban y le daban la bienvenida con gran alegría, más ella no tenía gesto alguno, ni una pequeña sonrisa, no decía ni una sola palabra, solo los observaba fijamente

**Rei-** Cuéntanos, como estuvo la batalla!

Más no recibió respuesta alguna de la rubia, la cual miraba ahora fijamente a Mamoru, el cual no había hablado, solo la observaba con los ojos cristalizados de lágrimas y una cara de felicidad.

**Makoto**- Pasa algo Usagi?

Esta negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista del pelinegro

**Setsuna-** Me imagino que logro acabar con Eór?!

Por fin Usagi, decidió contestarles

**Usagi-** Así es, aun que no fue nada fácil, yo misma estoy sorprendida de estar aun viva…lance un ataque muy poderoso para que acabara con ambos

**Amy-** Usagi, pero que dices…como pudiste hacer eso?

**Usagi-** Es la verdad, me imagino que ya saben que mis poderes de senshi han terminado.

**Minako**-Y eso que?

**Usagi-** Bueno pensé que ya no tenia ningún cometido aquí, más el ataque solo me hirió gravemente lo que me hizo estar inmovilizada por mucho tiempo…pude ver más allá, la luna con su resplandor, me mostró tantas cosas

**Rei-** Hay Usagi, pero bueno ahora estas con nososotros

**Usagi-** Ahora es totalmente extraño, ya no es igual, ya no hay más miedo.

**Setsuna-**Con respecto a las consecuencias

**Usagi-** Tranquilos, a ustedes no les pasara nada, créanme he hecho una muy buena negociación

**Luna-** Negociación? A que te refieres?

**Usagi-** Ya lo llegaran a ver, aun que ya no es algo de lo que se sorprenderán, sin duda cuando el destino esta sellado ya no hay nada que hacer, por más que se luche

**Haruka-** Y eso que quiere decir?-pregunto confundida

**Usagi-** Bueno que ustedes pueden regresar en paz a sus vidas, ya no hay nada más que hacer, ni nada de lo que tengan que preocuparse, me es prohibido pensar solo en mi, no se hasta cuando seguiré pagando por mis errores pasados, en fin ahora les pido que me dejen hablar a solas con el señor Chiva-dijo fríamente ante la sorpresa por su referencia a el como señor y con su apellido.

Después de un rato e casi obligar a Haruka a marcharse, se fueron dejando a los dos solos en la blanca banca del parque vació.

**Usagi-** No piensas decir nada?-pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio

**Mamoru-** Tengo tanto, pero mi boca no forma palabra alguna, realmente el daño que te ocasione jamás lo podré arreglar, no es así? …más lo acepto, acepto tu decisión y tu desprecio hacia mi…más una cosa jamás dudes, eres la mujer de mi vida, la única que ocupa mis sueños y sobre todo la única mujer que amo, más que mi propia vida…Por eso quiero que estés bien y seas feliz, y si eso es lejos de mi, que así sea, lo acepto.

**Usagi-** Sabes hace tiempo que perdí ya mi partida, lo intente varias veces y seguí perdiendo, nunca entendí por que tanto dolor, llegue a pensar que tenia mala suerte jaja…más ahora se que es el castigo por mis errores del pasado, tal ves aparente ser injusto, si, tal ves lo es, más yo sabia las consecuencias, las acepte y ahora tengo que seguir.

**Mamoru**-Pero de que errores hablas?!

**Usagi-**Cuando te conocí Endymion, me enamore profundamente de ti, al instante, cuando me correspondiste fue la mujer más feliz del mundo, más con el tiempo me di cuenta de lo diferente que éramos, tu el día y yo la noche, tu calido y yo fría…pedí por eso al cristal plateado que me volviera como una de ustedes, con sus sentimientos pero también con su vulnerabilidad, tenia miedo que me dejaras de amar, por eso no me importaron las consecuencias, el castigo por renunciar a mi estirpe…nadie se escapa de pagar por sus errores pasados…

**Mamoru-** Y te arrepientes?

**Usagi-**Creo que ya sabes bien la respuesta…más no me malinterpretes, a la larga lo bueno es lo correcto.

**Mamoru**-Eso no esta bien, por mis errores lloraste, no creo que hacerlo de esa manera este correcto.

**Usagi-** Créeme que como quisiera que no me doliera esa traición, pero se que tengo que olvidar

**Mamoru-**Es que no es que debas, si no que puedas, quieras y en verdad lo sientas…yo no quiero que seas infeliz, incluso acepto lo de Chibiusa, si ya no hay más amor, si no solo rencor, no tiene caso, aun que me duela, pero tu felicidad es primero.

**Usagi-** Se que llegara el día en que no habrá ya más herida, por que el amor sigue ahí, aun hay amor, a pesar de que puede llegar a ser destructivo y doloroso, el amor también hace milagros y siempre te da esperanzas y fe…todo sentimiento se fue, pero aun siento escondido el amor…el amor sigue ahí, sobre todo el que siento y siempre sentiré por ti, ese primer beso fue un contrato eterno.

**Mamoru-** Usako…no sabes cuanto te amo, el saber eso me da esperanzas, para seguir con el destino que soñamos un día.-dijo mientras la tomaba fuertemente entre sus brazos.

**Usagi-** lamento si ya no se reír, ni sentir, ni llorar…ahora estoy vacía, más yo se que regresaran, un futuro entero nos espera, las tres tenemos la misma luz de esperanza y anhelos que se va formando nuevamente.

**Mamoru-**Haré todo parar que seas completamente dichosa y para que vuelvas a sonreír…te amo Usako, eres la mujer que soñé y pensé tantas veces-dijo mientras sus labios se unían con los de ella en un tierno beso, mientras que desde los ojos de Usagi, una pequeñas lagrimas empezaban a recorres sus mejillas.

**Mamoru-** Soy feliz, al saber que nuestro amor seguirá adelante, Usako te amo tanto!

**Usagi-** Ojala que tu amor, crezca más y más…y me ames tanto como lo hago yo…no digas nada-contesto con ternura y con cariño Usagi por primera vez en ese tiempo – ya que por siempre, para siempre tu seras mi gran amor Mamo chan!

Después de eso las cosas se fueron arreglando un poco…

Usagi poco a poco fue volviéndose manos fría, esperando poder cambiar lo que pudiera en su futuro.

Cuando las chicas se enteraron de la traición de Mamoru, se molestaron después de decirle pérfido, traidor y demás le aplicaron la ley del hielo por más casi un mes.

Mientras que Haruka cuando se entero lo mando por dos semanas y media al hospital junto con Kunsite, Zoisite, Nephrite, Jedite, los cuales al tratar de intervenir también salieron mal…(Usagi no hizo nada por impedirlo)

Algunos años después las chicas están por terminar su carrera, Haruka corre autos alrededor del mundo, Michiru es una muy exitosa violinista, Setsuna es una talentosa diseñadora y Hotaru esta por terminar el tercer año e instituto…después de muchos intentos, os generales lograron convencer a las chicas a empezar una relación…Mamoru por otro lado trabaja en un prestigioso hospital…dentro de un mes se casara por fin con Usagi, quien ya espera a Chibiusa en su vientre de tres semanas.


	23. La luna te guiara hacia mi

**Bueno aqui esta el final...bueno el primero jojojo bueno espero lo disfruten...estoy tan feliz al fin termine el fic...muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, fueron súper geniales, gracias...para las fans de Seiya Kun saludos y abrazos...espero me sigan enviando sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, quejas tec...y pues nos vemos en mi ya empezado fic "el deber de una guardiana" espero también recibir de su apoyo al igual que con este fic...bueno entonces chaooo, gracias de nueva cuenta y pues espero hayan disfrutado este fic, tanto como yo al escribirlo.**

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

**Capitulo Final II**

**Capitulo 14 "La luna te guiara a mi, una nueva esperanza"**

"_Ahora todo esta bien para los habitantes de la Tierra…y para mi? Solo este frió inmenso que me cala los huesos, todo se ve tan gris, tan pálido, tan vació…qué es lo qué queda ahora?, qué tengo que hacer?...ya no hay más luz, no veo mi reflejo claro…se que mi cuerpo tiene graves heridas, esta casi destrozado, más aun así…más no es por eso el dolor que siento…por que mi fragilidad esta aun en mi?...me duele, pero nunca volverá…me eh dado cuenta demasiado tarde…_

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

**Rei-** Sintieron eso?- grito de repente la pelinegra a los otros guerreros.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que habían regresado a la Tierra y aun no habían tenido noticias de Usagi, por suerte con respecto a los señores Tsukino no había habido problemas, ya que habían salido a Okinawa parar visitar a una tía ya anciana de kenji, la cual había enfermado.

Aquel día como los otros dos anteriores, se abinad reunido todos desde muy temprano en el parque central, parar esperar cualquier noticia, señal o alguna esperanza de que Usagi estaba bien.

**Makoto-** que fue eso?!-exclamo

**Amy- **Fue como una gran descarga de energía

**Minako-** Creen que sea ella?!

**Hotaru-** No puedo reconocer esa energía!-repuso

**Mamoru- **Tiene que ser Usagi!

**Luna- **Por favor reina Selene, protéjala por favor!-susurro con una suspiro

**Haruka- **Estoy convencida que estará bien

**Michiru- **Ya también lo creo, ella es asombrosa

**Mamoru- **Sí, tienen razón...Usagi volverá sana y salva, estoy seguro

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

…_Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus…Uranus, Neptuno, Saturn, Plut…lamento…lamento si consideran mi actitud como egoísmo, lamento destruir la utopía que también era suya… al igual que un sueño, se esfuma, al igual como en un sueño, uno termina por despertar…ahora todo queda tras de mi…será igual el castigo…ya no hay diferencias entre el día y la noche, ya el daño esta hecho…y lo único que puedo hacer es pedirles perdón…_

… _hora esta claro, ahora que todos los fantasmas y la responsabilidad ha desaparecido...yo tambien tuve parte de culpa en todo esto…por no escucharme…por no mirar más allá de lo que conocía, por mis temores…por reprimir y negar el sentimiento…por que tiene que ser ahora?...por que no fue antes?...ahora millones de lagrimas surgen de mis ojos…nunca pensé, que pasaría esto…ahora mi alma sufre por el hombre que conocí aquel día…por casualidad…o tal ves por el destino…como intente escapar de el…de lo que me hacia sentir con sus atenciones preguntándome si todo andaba bien o andaba mal y su amor…cuanto sufrió por amarme...es justo que ahora yo sufre por el…por su ausencia…más no debí amarte sin embargo te amo...pero llevare tu recuerdo conmigo…no…eso no me es suficiente…que egoísta soy…Seiya por favor regresa!...quiero que vuelvas …por favor estrella fugaz dame otra ves el calor de la esperanza..._

- Quiere en verdad saberlo?...sí, lo eh manejado todo desde un inicio, yo le jure a ella que acabaría con todo lo que le causara dolor y eso la incluye a usted majestad y a Endymion, ustedes fueron los causantes de todas esas desgracias!

- Eso no es verdad! …todo fue por su obsesión y su egoísmo

- Claro que no, ustedes la orillaron a todo!

- Por eso su estupida venganza…y dígame entonces por que tanta consideración y amabilidad conmigo si también me odiaba por destruir a Beril

- No se ha dado cuenta, jaja vaya que es imbesil princesa, que es lo que más duele y acaba para usted?...el amor, el amor es un sentimiento que es todo dulzura, felicidad, paz…más sin embargo te puede destruir

- Eso lo sé perfectamente.

- Y ahí esta el punto, usted lo supo cuando sintió la traición de Endymion…que acaso no lo entiende, entre mayor sea el dolor más dulce es la venganza y que más doloroso que el amor…como sabe yo eh viajado por varias galaxias, donde eh conocido misteriosos poderes, de los cuales solo eh logrado dominar tres, uno de ellos como ya vio es el campo dimensional, el segundo la lectura de lamas y la tercera el manejo de esta, aun que debo de admitir que esta ultima no es precisamente la que más domino.

- Acaso, eso significa…

- Creo que ya lo va entendiendo, yo manipule el alma de Endymion para que se quebrara y se volviera vulnerable a cualquier tentación.

- Eres un maldito, infeliz! …tu eres el culpable de todo!

- Si y no…tiene razón yo lo incite, más si su amor hubiera sido tan fuerte como dijeron siempre el jamás hubiera caído en un truco tan débil, como ya le dije no es un hechizo que yo controle muy bien del todo, por lo que si hubiera sido un amor inquebrantable el no hubiera sido susceptible al hechizo, realmente no creía que fuera hacer efecto, solo lo hice por si las dudas, solo para probar…y mire jajaja que bien dio resultado, no lo cree?

- Te odio!

- Pues ódienos a los dos, ya que como le dije no solo de mi fue la culpa, sin duda las apariencias engañan bastante princesa!

…_necesito estar en paz…todas mis verdades que me atormentan…llorare al pensar en el lagrimas de soledad, que hago yo?...estrella fugaz llévale mi canto y mis lagrimas hasta donde este, dile que me perdone, que me eh dado cuenta que ya no podré vivir sin el…ya no quiero tratar de seguir la farsa que viví por mucho tiempo…ahora solo soñare con que regresas y con tu dulce sonrisa, me digas "aquí estoy amor!"…estrella…búscale y dile que aquí lo estaré esperando siempre a la luz de la pálida luna, ella le guiara a mí… _

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

**Makoto**-Este es el cuarto día y aun no tenemos noticias de Usagi!

**Amy**- que es esto?-pregunto la peliazul, al ver como del cielo caían cristales plateados, en forma de lluvia

**Artemis-** No, lo se…algunas son tibias y algunas completamente frías

**Zoisite-** Será entonces la princesa?

Era un espectáculo realmente hermoso, los rayos lunares hacían que brillaran más, parecía que millones de diminutas estrellas caían del cielo.

**Minako- **es tan hermoso!

**Hotaru-** Creen que Usagi es la causante de esto?

**Kunsite-** Quizá siga la batalla todavía, los dos son muy fuertes y ninguno se querrá dar por derrotado

**Rei-** Es verdad, es una posibilidad, aun que no muy alentadora, ya que ahora que Usagi no tienen su transformación de Sailor Moon, tendrá salo como recurso el poder del cristal plateado.

**Amy-** Siendo así corre un grave peligro!

**Luna-** No creo que sea así-contesto

**Mamoru-** A que viene eso?...la vida de Usagi corre peligro si usa al máximo el cristal

**Luna- **Ahora que se ha fusionado, tiene el poder de tres, lo necesario para manejar el cristal plateado sin problemas

**Minako-**Es bueno escuchar eso!...todo estará bien, entonces

**Haruka-** Que no muera no significa que no haya consecuencias.-exclamo con gran seriedad

**Luna-** Eso es cierto, puede suceder cualquier cosa

**Setsuna-** De las cuales puede ser alguna de las que les mencione

**Michiru-** Eso significa muchos riesgos

**Amy-** Nosotros tambien estamos en peligro de desaparecer

**Rei-** No creo que Usagi permita eso!

**Luna-** Ella no lo controla

**Setsuna-** Así es, ella no tiene control sobre lo que pasa

**Hotaru-** Esto es más grave de lo que pueda parecer

**Setsuna-** No sabes cuando o como ocurra o que es lo que llegara a pasar, con nosotros, la Tierra o con ella.

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

_El infierno termino…solo llevare su recuerdo conmigo…cerrare esto de una vez por todas, daré final a esta historia…olvidare todos mis temores y ya no viviré solo por vivir…eh regresado para terminar con esto…cerrar la puerta de la utopía… _

USAGI!- gritaron todos al ver que la rubia se acercaba hacia ellos, pálida como la misma luna que dejaba caer sus rayos suavemente sobre la Tierra, su cabellos sin sus acostumbrados chongos, se ondulaba ante la suave brisa nocturna, portando el vestido rosa con el cual se habían marchado

**Luna-** Estas bien!

**Minako-** Nos tenias tan preocupados!

**Rei-** Usagi tonta, te esperábamos!

**Makoto-** Que bueno que estas a salvo!

**Haruka**- Bienvenida bombón!

**Michiru-** Es bueno verte otra vez

**Amy-** Usagi que gusto!

**Setsuna-** Princesa!

**Hotaru-** Que alegría señorita Usagi!

**Kunsite-** Majestad es bueno verla sana y salva!

**Zoisite-** Bienvenida!

**Nephrite-** Que bueno que este ya de regreso!

**Jedite-** Bienvenida princesa!

Usagi fue rodeada por todos, los cuales, la abrazaban y le daban la bienvenida con gran alegría, más ella no tenía gesto alguno, ni una pequeña sonrisa, no decía ni una sola palabra, solo los observaba fijamente

**Rei-** Cuéntanos, como estuvo la batalla!

Más no recibió respuesta alguna de la rubia, la cual miraba ahora fijamente a Mamoru, el cual no había hablado, solo la observaba con los ojos cristalizados de lágrimas y una cara de felicidad.

**Makoto**- Pasa algo Usagi?

Esta negó con la cabeza, sin apartar la vista del pelinegro

**Setsuna-** Me imagino que logro acabar con Eór?!

Por fin Usagi, decidió contestarles

**Usagi-** Así es, aun que no fue nada fácil, yo misma estoy sorprendida de estar aun viva…lance un ataque muy poderoso para que acabara con ambos

**Amy-** Usagi, pero que dices…como pudiste hacer eso?

**Usagi-** Es la verdad, me imagino que ya saben que mis poderes de senshi han terminado.

**Minako**-Y eso que?

**Usagi-** Bueno pensé que ya no tenia ningún cometido aquí, más el ataque solo me hirió gravemente lo que me hizo estar inmovilizada por mucho tiempo…pude ver más allá, la luna con su resplandor, me mostró tantas cosas

**Rei-** Hay Usagi, pero bueno ahora estas con nososotros

**Usagi-** Ahora todo es completamente diferente.

**Setsuna-**Con respecto a las consecuencias

**Usagi-** Tranquilos, a ustedes no les pasara nada, eso ya esta pagado

**Haruka-** Y eso que quiere decir?-pregunto confundida

**Usagi-** Bueno a que no habrá ninguna otra consecuencia más que la que ya conocen, en lo único que les afectara es que la utopía se ha destruido

**Setsuna-** eso quiere decir que sigue con esa decisión-pregunto con un tono de dolor

**Usagi-** Sí y lamento los inconvenientes que les traiga esto, más no puedo hacer ya nada, los fantasmas y las murallas se han destruido, pero yo siempre lo conservare como un hermoso recuerdo…quiero pedirles perdón a todos ustedes, pero es algo que ya no tiene marcha atrás, no les pediré que lo entiendan, solo que lo acepten…por que aun que estén en contra no cambiara nada…ódienme si así lo desean, guárdenme rencor, pero estoy haciendo lo que me parece justo para mi, para Chibiusa y también para Mamoru

Todas asintieron, después de todo sabían que Usagi jamás tomaría una mala decisión, tal ves no podían entender sus razones pero aun así la tenían que apoyar, ya que era su vida y su deber como guardianas era proteger y velar por el bienestar de su princesa, y no solo eso Usagi era su amiga, por lo que lo único que deseaban era verla feliz y sonriendo.

**Setsuna-**Claro princesa-contesto un con una triste pero sincera sonrisa- lo único que deseo es que sea feliz y este bien

**Usagi-** gracias, ahora si me dejan hablar con Mamoru a solas, por favor.

Después de un rato de casi obligar a Haruka a marcharse, se fueron dejando a los dos solos en la blanca banca del parque vació

**Usagi-** No piensas decir nada?-pregunto después de unos minutos de silencio

**Mamoru-** Tengo tanto, pero mi boca no forma palabra alguna, realmente el daño que te ocasione jamás lo podré arreglar, no es así? …más lo acepto, acepto tu decisión y tu desprecio hacia mi…más una cosa jamás dudes, que te amo, más que cualquier cosa en este mundo…Por eso quiero que estés bien y seas feliz, y si eso es lejos de mi, que así sea, lo acepto.

**Usagi-** Fueron bellos los momentos que pasamos…sabes hubiera sido genial que el amor permaneciera igual

Mamoru- Si, lo se…solo que no quiero que me guardes rencor

**Usagi-** Yo se que pronto, esa herida estará sanada

**Mamoru-** Usako…no sabes cuanto te amo, el saber eso me da esperanzas

**Usagi-** No, Mamoru… ya no tenemos esperanzas juntas, ahora son caminos distintos…

**Mamoru-** pero…

**Usagi-** ya no hay amor…más no malinterpretes…aun siento cariño por ti, fuiste mi primer amor durantes mucho tiempo…

**Mamoru-**pero se termino, cuando te cause ese dolor.

**Usagi**- No…fue mucho antes…nada más que no me había dado cuenta, lo negaba, aun que muy en el fondo lo sabia

**Mamoru**-cuando?

**Usagi-** cuando te fuiste a Estados Unidos, bueno cuando creí que te habías ido…me sentía tan sola, no sabia que hacer, ni una llamada tuya ni una carta…no sabia nada de ti …me sentía tan tonta tan extraña…fue cuando llego el

**Mamoru**-El? Esa es la verdadera razón, no?

**Usagi-** no precisamente…

**Mamoru-** y quien es?

**Usagi-** Seiya-susurro

**Mamoru-** Así que el…se ve que es un buen tipo-contesto con un profundo suspiro

**Usagi-** Mamoru…yo

**Mamoru-** No esta bien…yo enserio lo comprendo...pero seguiremos siendo buenos amigos, no?

**Usagi**- Si- contesto con dulzura

**Mamoru-** Lo iras ha buscar?

**Usagi**- No…aun soy una guardiana y además no se donde se encuentra…pero aun así

**Mamoru**- Lo esperaras

**Usagi-** así es

**Mamoru-** Buena suerte, te deseo que seas muy pero muy feliz

**Usagi-** Tu también, se muy feliz…busca el un nuevo amor, yo se que lo encontraras

**Mamoru-** umm…bueno entonces aquí nos despedimos

**Usagi-** despedirnos?

**Mamoru** – Si…bueno me ofrecieron otras ves la beca para ir a estados unidos y pienso aceptar, creo que me hará bastante bien

**Usagi-** si comprendo…bueno entonces hasta luego, nos volveremos a encontrar algún día con nuestras almas ya sanadas.

Se dieron un abrazo de despedida, un momento nostálgico para ambos, más entendían que en su corazón hacían lo correcto.

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Habían pasado ya dos desde aquella despedida, Mamoru se había marchado a Estados Unidos y estaba por terminar su carrera y tenia ya muy buenas ofertas de trabajo en aquel país, por otra parte Usagi estudiaba la carrera de comunicación, Minako estudiaba cine, Makoto estudiaba para chef y Amy como doctora…Haruka corre autos alrededor del mundo, Michiru es una muy exitosa violinista, Setsuna es una ya renombrada diseñadora de modas…después de muchos intentos, os generales lograron convencer a las chicas a empezar una relación.

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Aquella noche Usagi había ido a trabajar en un proyecto de una de sus clases con una de sus compañeras, se la había hecho bastante tarde, eran alrededor ya de las 10:00 de la noche, pasaba rápidamente por el extenso parque central, las blancas bancas, los arbustos y los enormes árboles, ya con pocas personas caminando por el.

De repente vio una silueta que iba saliendo de las sombras, Usagi sintió un escalofrió y apresuro el paso un poco temerosa, tanto que no se fijo y tropezó con una lata que se encontraba en el suelo, la cual le hizo caer

- estas bien?...

**Usagi -**Auch…-aulló

- Jaja deberías de tener más cuidado cabeza de bombón

Escucho de repente una voz que se le hacia tan conocida, volteo lo más rápido que pudo y vio que una mano estaba extendida para ayudarla a levantarla. Cuando se levanto y pudo ver quien era, su corazón sintió un revuelo y poco a poco las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer sus mejillas

**Usagi-** Seiya!-grito, mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente

**Seiya-** Aquí estoy!

**Usagi-** Pero como?...es esto debe ser un sueño más…tu estas muy lejos

**Seiya**- Claro que no…estaba muy lejos pero una estrella fugaz me llevo el mensaje de que una hermosa princesa me necesitaba, acaso era cierto?

**Usagi**- Ahora estas de nuevo aquí…era verdad quería que regresaras

**Seiya**- Bueno aquí me tienes bombón…aun que bueno…este…me dijo otra cosa

**Usagi-** que?-pregunto con una sonrisa

**Seiya**- Bueno…que esa princesa me ama

**Usagi**- Pues esa estrella fugaz tenía razón…realmente espero que tu correspondas este sentimiento

**Seiya**- Tu sabes que si…yo te dije que siempre te amaría y eso es real…no sabes que feliz me siento, al saber que sientes lo mismo.

**Usagi**- No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste…me arrepentí tanto el haberte dejado ir-dijo mientras se volvía a refugiar otra ves en sus brazos.

**Seiya**- Pero ahora todo estará bien…aquí estoy amor- exclamo mientras tomaba suavemente con una mano la cara de Usagi y le daba un dulce y tierno beso.

**Usagi**- Estaremos ahora siempre juntos, no es así?

**Seiya-** Así es… a Taiki y a Yaten les agrada la idea

**Usagi**- Taiki, Yaten? También están aquí?

**Seiya**- Claro!...esos dos me sobreprotegen, no me dejan solo ni un momento (ÚÚ)o solo a horita y eso por que me escape de ellos

**Usagi**- jaja…y por cierto como me encontraste

**Seiya**- y tu me lo preguntas bombón?(¬¬)tu misma me lo dijiste la luna te guiara a mi y así fue ella me trajo hasta ti

**Usagi**- es como en mis sueños…más esta vez cuando despierte tu estarás a mi lado

**Seiya-** Estaré contigo hasta la muerte, seré tu noche por siempre –dijo mientras se volvían a sumergir en un profundo beso.

**¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬**

Algunos años después las chicas están por terminar su carrera, Mamoru por otro lado se había convertido en un prestigioso medico en Estados Unidos y estaba apunto de ser papá de su esposa, una también prestigiosa pediatra… los Star Lights eran el mas exitoso grupo, con giras por muchos países…Seiya y Usagi seguían muy felices juntos y pronto dentro de tres meses por fin estarían juntos parar siempre.


	24. Del tercer final

Bueno es un saludo…jaja cuanto tiempo, bueno ni tanto estoy ocupada con el Fic de "nuestro destino es…" gracias por leerlo y ´por los comentarios me encantan…bueno hablando de eso yo le debo a ciertas personitas otro fic …que era el tercer final de "tal y como debió ser" y una historia que se desarrollaba a partir de este, no se si les vaya a gustar pero bueno como dije jaja prometi que lo escribiría …ahora que entran vacaciones planeo subir los capítulos que ya había escrito de esta historia se podría decir que será el tercer capitulo final de esta historia y el primer capitulo de inicio de la nueva una historia de amor y olvido, de encuentros, de pasados, de buenos malos y de malos victimas…y con una sola pregunta… ¿Aun me recuerdas?

Bueno espero la lean y me dejen sus comentarios un beso bye.

Celedrian Moon


End file.
